Doze por Doze
by Danoninho
Summary: [FICHAS TRANCADAS]Gaia é a mãe de todos os deuses,Athena é a deusa da sabedoria,quando Gaia vem a terra e pede ajuda Athena socorrerá.Que ajuda? Criar e treinar seus futuros protetores.Os dourados aprenderão algo novo.Amar.OLHA A ATUALIZAÇÃO AÊ! LOL
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:Eu preciso mesmo dizer que Saint Seiya não é meu? Aliás, por que se fosse eu não estaria escrevendo fanfics e sim um mangá. **

**N/A:Essa é(será) minha primeira fic oficial de ficha,espero que dê tudo certo e sejam legais comigo e participem vai i.i**

**Obs:Mesmo que sejam doze,eu vou escolher só seis primeiramente e outros seis entrarão depois :D prometo! Espero que dê certo...eu nunca trabalhei com fanfics fé fichas antes,espero que vá tudo bem T.T Farei o possível para encaixar todo mundo 8D e não façam só fichas femininas –apanha- i.i **

**Armaduras:Bizarramente elas serão baseadas nos doze signos orientais popularmente conhecidos como signos Chineses(segue na ordem): **

**-Rato **

**-Boi(Touro)**

**-Macaco**

**-Tigre**

**-Coelho **

**-Dragão **

**-Serpente**

**-Cavalo**

**-Carneiro (bode)**

**-Pássaro(dizem Galo,mas eu prefiro pássaro)**

**-Lobo (cão) **

**-Javali(porco)**

**-Gato(Mas esse quem quiser,vai ter que usar o Shion,pois é o mais poderoso,sim nem o mestre escapou!)**

**Prólogo: **_Tempos de paz no santuário,cavaleiros podem se dedicar apenas a treinar e a Terra está a salvo mas em uma certa noite Athena recebe um pedido desesperado de ajuda,Gaia a mãe dos deuses encarnada em uma jovem mortal também está com sérios problemas,se aliou a Hefesto assim comprando briga com Anteros o deus da desunião,Eros o deus da união,Afrodite e Narciso,deuses poderosos que abominam o ferreiro-deus e em apenas algum anos eles reencarnariam com o intento de destruir tudo que Gaia e Hefesto possuíam. _

_Athena em socorro de Gaia ajudará com seus dourados a treinar os cavaleiros do Caos,cujas armaduras um dia foram enterradas e apenas os mais dignos de defender o santuário da Terra e da Forja irão consegui-las mas..._

_O problema maior está por vir,os novos cavaleiros acabaram de nascer! Sendo assim nossos doze dourados serão forçados a exercitar a "paternidade" dentro deles..._

_E então eles vão perceber que não vão só treinar mas serão treinados._

**Ficha:**

**Nome completo:**

**Apelido:**

**Sexo(eu quero machinhos também!):**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência(quando criança e quando crescido):**

**Tutor/Mestre(um dos doze,duh e vê se tem mais de uma opção XD):**

**Personalidade(Levar em conta a criação,já que chegou como bebê ao tutor):**

**Armadura(a vontade mas seguindo o signo né! XD):**

**Ataques(No máximo 4 vai):**

**Roupas normais:**

**Idade que foi adotado(no máximo até dois anos):**

**Par(qualquer um serve,até outro signo do zodíaco,explicações posteriores XD):**

**Pode hentai?**

**Sanks!**

**(Ps:se alguém quiser fazer de acordo com o próprio signo chinês e não souber:**

**guruweb. isso é tudo pessoal! 8D)**


	2. Fichas Beeshas Aceitas

**Nome completo**: Kanabi Hatsuki

**Apelido: **Kana

**Sexo:** Feminino

**Nacionalidade:** Japonesa

**Aparência:  
**Criança: Cabelos longos, passando um pouco dos ombros, brancos, repicados e lisos. Olhos amarelados, cor- de- âmbar, quase dourados. Pele pálida, muito pálida mesmo, tinha uma aparência quase doentia. Sem franja.  
Maior: Deixou os cabelos crescerem. Agora eles quase tocam o chão, ainda são brancos e lisos, mas ela os prende na altura dos ombros por uma fita negra. Uma cicatriz que "atravessa" seu olho direito, que fica parcialmente coberto pela franja farta e repicada. A pele já não é mais tão pálida, resultado dos dias ensolarados. Um corpo perfeito e proporcional, sem curvas muito avantajadas, mas nem tão discretas.

**Tutor/Mestre:** Kamus

**Personalidade:** Fria, rude, calculista, exigente e silenciosa. Durante brigas ou discussões, ela fala e age sem pensar antes, ferindo emocionalmente (ou, algumas vezes, até fisicamente) as pessoas. Arrepende-se depois, mas é orgulhosa demais para admitir o erro.  
É inteligente e esperta, tem um raciocínio rápido e perfeito, percebendo coisas e achando respostas na metade do tempo que uma pessoa normal conseguiria. É dedicada, quando tem um objetivo, dedica-se totalmente a ele e não se importa em passar por cima de alguém para alcançá-lo. Mas é paciente, sabe esperar a hora certa para tentar alguma coisa.

**Armadura**(a vontade mas seguindo o signo né! XD):  
Lobo - armadura inteiramente negra, com alguns poucos detalhes em prata.  
Composta por um corpete da cor predominante(preto) e uma saia de tecido leve da cor "secundária" (prata). Botas de cano alto, passando do joelho, de um material forte e resistente (pretas com uma listra prateada na lateral) e luvas, passando dos cotovelos, no mesmo estilo das botas.

Ps: Uma tiara que assemelha-se a tiara de gato otaku mas de lobo e com pingentes igualmente variados entre negro e prata que caem sobre a testa da garota. 

**Ataques:  
**. Confusão - Com os olhos fechados, ela realiza uma seqüencia de selos com as mãos. Ao abrir os olhos, o inimigo é jogado numa "dimensão paralela". Tudo fica roxo e embaçado e Kanabi ataca o oponente mentalmente, confundindo-o. Ele começa a alucinar e enxerga várias Kanabis ao seu redor. Ela começa a ameaçá-lo em voz alta, mas a voz vem de vários lugares e, enquanto ele tenta adivinhar qual é a verdadeira, ela o ataca.  
. Garras do Destino - Ela salta e gira no ar, rapidamente. Quando o oponente menos espera, ela corta o ar duas vezes com suas garras, retalhando a pele do adversário.

. Proteção - Defensivo. Uma esfera de energia aparece ao redor dela, defendendo-a dos ataques.  
. Uivo Mortal: Ela imita o uivo de um lobo, mas ela usa uma voz tão aguda, que o oponente se distrai na tentativa de aliviar a dor de cabeça . Nisso ela corre até ele e o acerta com suas unhas (que se tornam garras nesse ataque).

**Roupas normais:** Por ser japonesa, preserva os costumes do país (apesar de ter sido criada por um francês, ela recusou-se a abandonar seus costumes). Normalmente usa uma yukata branca, curta, até os joelhos, branca com detalhes em lilás. Por baixo da yukata, um conjunto de camiseta e shorts de malha preta. O obi, amarrado à cintura é amarelo ouro e a barra das mangas e da yukata são inteiramente roxas.  
Costuma variar na cor da yukata e do obi, mas sempre combinando.

**Idade que foi adotado:** 2 anos

**Par:** (a definir pela autora chata! XD - By Danone)

**Pode hentai?:** Pode x

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nome completo:**Ayane Sansoud d'Lavoud

**Apelido:**Ane

**Sexo**(eu quero machinhos também!):feminino

**Nacionalidade:**francesa

**Aparência**(quando criança e quando crescido):(criança)cabelos negros presos em maria chiquinhas("é assim que se escreve?"),branca("mais para o pálido"), olhos azuis claros, ou seja jeito de bonequinha...rs...(quando crescido) longos cabelos negros presos em um coque, deixando a franja caindo nos olhos( o que faz com que ela viva tirando de cima dos olhos), meio pequenininha, e continua pálida e ela mede uns 1,65.

**Tutor/Mestre**:Aioros

**Personalidade**(Levar em conta a criação,já que chegou como bebê ao tutor):inteligente, alegre, um pouco doidinha (é tem que se levar em conta que ela cresceu perto de um Aiolia e os outros bagunceiros do santuário),e um pouco tímida.

**Armadura**(a vontade mas seguindo o signo né! XD):Rato.

**Ataques**(No máximo 4 vai):(a definir)

**Roupas normais:**saia(pode ser calça, shorts ou vestido), blusa(qualquer tipo de blusa), tênis(sapato,sandália ou botas).

**Idade que foi adotado**(no máximo até dois anos):2 anos

**Par**(qualquer um serve,até outro signo do zodíaco,explicações posteriores XD):ah sei la decide ai...

**Pode hentai?**pode

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nome completo: **Tanya Killian

**Apelido:** Aya-chan

**Sexo: **Feminino

**Nacionalidade: **Russa

**Aparência**(quando criança e quando crescido):

Criança:1,25, Cabelos louros (k com o brilho do sol parecem de ouro)lisos cortados um pouco acima do ombro, pele branca, 1 olho de cada cor (rosa e azul celeste), dando-lhe um ar de anjinho travesso

Crescida: Os cabelos louros pela cintura, 1,74, 52kg, seios médios, cintura fina, pele um pouco + escura devido ao sol da Grécia

**Tutor/Mestre**: Saga/Kanon

**Personalidade:** Travessa, sempre alegre, inteligente, brincalhona.. com o tempo atrevida e adora o frio

**Armadura:**Coelho. 

**Ataques**(No máximo 4 vai): (a definir)

**Roupas normais:** Saias curtas ou calções com leggings de rede pretos, all-star preto com detalhes brancos ou vermelhos, top tomara k caia ou corpetes

**Idade que foi adotado**(no máximo até dois anos): 1 ano e meio

**Par**(qualquer um serve,até outro signo do zodíaco,explicações posteriores XD): (a definir)

**Pode hentai? **SIM

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nome completo: **Nicolle Willians

**Apelido:** Nick

**Sexo**(eu quero machinhos também!): feminino

**Nacionalidade:** inglesa

**Aparência**(quando criança e quando crescido): pequena: ela era toda chibi, tinha os cabelos curtos até os ombros, negros como a noite, os olhos grandes e redondos, felinos, labios finos, e uma carinha muito fofa, com bochechas rosadas, era magrinha e pequenininha.  
crescida: cabelos longos, e bem negros, lisos, até um pouco abaixo dos seios, mechas vermelhas espalhadas, franjinha que contorna o rosto, pele bastante branca, bochechas levemente rosadas, uma argolhinha prata no nariz, lábios finos, boca pequena e rosada, não é muito alta, e tem um corpo bem bonito. 1,65 e 45kg. e uma tatoo de um coração alado na barriga perto da virilia u.u"

**Tutor/Mestre**: Mu

**Personalidade**(Levar em conta a criação,já que chegou como bebê ao tutor): bem...ela era uma grande dor de cabeça...mais desobediente impossível, ela era muito preguiçosa e dorminhoca, comilona, e energética, quando fica animada desista...a bateria só acaba quando ela vai dormi...e mtu engraçada e a animação em pessoa, temperamental, n suporta que falem mal dela ou de seu tutor, é teimosa, cabeça-dura, parece uma criança birrenta.

**Armadura**(a vontade mas seguindo o signo né! XD): Carneiro (desculpa Tsu-chan,eu precisava mudar –sejoga-)

**Ataques**(No máximo 4 vai): ela pode ter um leque?(sim pode –Danone) (vide Temari-Naruto, igualzinho ao dela -)

Ventos Mortais! o vento é tão forte que forma um tufão cheio de folhas afiadas como navalhas,

Leque dos ventos, dessa vez, o vento é um pouco mais fraco, mas e forte o suficiente para distrair o inimigo para deixar ela se aproximar o bastante para acertar o leque no inimigo com Leque da Morte e por ultimo vem... Tempestade de folhas e se por, acaso, ela perde o leque, ela bate a mão uma na outra e varias penas afiadas acertam o inimigo, dando tempo a ela para pegar o leque de volta.(nota: o leque é grandão)

Roupas normais: largas e grandes, de preferência toda colorida, adora all star e coturnos, baby look e calças largas, tipo skatista.

Idade que foi adotado(no máximo até dois anos): 1 aninho 

**Par**(qualquer um serve,até outro signo do zodíaco,explicações posteriores XD): Yohan

**Pode hentai?**: não só pode, como deve modo perva on

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nome completo:** Marianna Humeur di Giovanni

**Apelido:** Mari

**Sexo: **Feminino

**Nacionalidade:** Italiana

**Aparência:** Criança – Loirinha, buchecas rosadas (que duram até adulta), lábios carnudos, olhos azuis celeste. Sempre foi a bonequinha fofinha do Santuário. Adulta - Olhos azuis celeste, cabelos loiros platinados (até a cintura), lábios tipo Angelina Jolie. Extremamente magra e branca. Tem várias sardas e quando fica envergonhada ou com calor ou coisas do tipo, fica hiper vermelha. Tem 1,63m de altura; pesa 44kg; 94cm de busto; 63cm de cintura; 100 de quadril e 56cm de coxa.

**Tutor/Mestre:**Aioria 

Personalidade: Doce, meiga, sensível, solidária, carinhosa, sozinha, simpática e calma. É muito querida pelas pessoas. É bastante frágil e todos estão tentando protegê-la de um perigo. É passiva e vê-la respondendo ou fazendo coisas inesperadas é impossível. Nunca fala ou faz sem pensar várias e várias vezes. Tem mais medo de machucar os outros do que a si mesma. É muito tímida, muito mesmo. Fica vermelha por qualquer coisa. Se tem uma pessoa que é muda, mas sabe falar, é ela, entra muda e sai calada de todos os lugares, a menos que alguém fale com ela. Nunca fica se gabando para os outros. Mas, depois de tudo que passou, começa a desacreditar na amor. Sempre confiou demais nos outros e isso a fez perder muitas amizades que considerava sinceras, por causa de traições. No momento, é muito difícil faze-la abrir-se com alguém e contar seus segredos, chega a ser fria nesse assunto. Ri por tudo, "maria-risadinha".

**Armadura: **Javali

**Ataques:** Devil Jasmines – Ataque destrutivo onde milhares de jasmins se transformam em demônios e devoram o oponente.

Bloody Kiss – Ela beija o adversário causando a sua morte.

Touch of Destiny – Com apenas um toque ela manda o oponente para a sala do Juízo Final, e lá ele é julgado e condenado, ela mesma julga e ela só usou esse golpe para conseguir a sua armadura.

Psichologic Explosion – Todas as células cerebrais do adversário explodem (o cara morre, logicamente ou ao menos vive o resto da vida achando que é uma petúnia).

**Roupas normais:** Geralmente usa vestidos floridos e leves, de verão; calaças jeans (agarradas) e camisetas, blusas decotadas só pra sair e vestidos estilo Pandora também.

**Idade que foi adotado:** 8 meses.

**Par:** Linder Arctowski Hahnemann

**Pode hentai?** Opa! Opa! Claro que sim ;x

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nome completo:** Yohan Leonard Schaswter

**Apelido:** Léo.

**Sexo**(eu quero machinhos também!): macho!! \,,/

**Nacionalidade:** Alemão

**Aparência**(quando criança e quando crescido): Bem, Criança: Ele é loirinho com cabelo totalmente desgrenhado, olhos castanhos, magrinho, branquelo (como todo bom alemão). Quando maior: Cabelo vermelho (ele pintou) preso em uma trança comprida e continua desgrenhado, continua branquelo, mas agora com músculo e um corpo bem goxtoso! XD Mó gatenho! x E ele é bonitão sim!

**Tutor/Mestre**(um dos doze,duh e vê se tem mais de uma opção XD):Miro

**Personalidade**(Levar em conta a criação,já que chegou como bebê ao tutor): Bem, ele vive num lugar onde tem um Milo e um Afrodite muito convencido que vivem dizendo a ele que el é muito bonito, e isso o deixou MUY convencido. É cara de pau, inteligente, concentrado, alegre, teimoso, interesseiro e dorminhoco. 

**Armadura**(a vontade mas seguindo o signo né! XD): Serpente. Armadura verde esmeralda.

**Ataques**(No máximo 4 vai):

Presas venenosas (criatividade a mil!) onde o inimigo respira o veneno em forma de gás, o que o deixa tonto e facilita o ataque. Rajada fumegante onde ele desfere uma seqüência de socos e, se atingido, a vítima sente uma ardência muito forte (como se estivesse queimado a fogo) nos locais atingidos;

Escamas-Estiletes: esse é o ataque mortal. Usa pouquíssimas vezes. Pequenos raios de luzes são de sua armadura e com o ar (sei lá como... a física que explique! XD) elas se transformam em pequenas giletes que cortam a vítima profundamente, impossibilitando a cicatrização (pq vai um veneninho básico junto).

**Roupas normais:** Disseram uma vez que ele fica muito bonito vestido socialmente, então, ele veste roupas estilo "executivo".

**Idade que foi adotado**(no máximo até dois anos): 2

**Par**(qualquer um serve,até outro signo do zodíaco,explicações posteriores XD): Nicolle (?)

**Pode hentai?** pode.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nome completo:** Tuomo Yukkärno

**Apelido:** Sardentinho, Yukkä, Tutu ou babaca(esse fica por conta de Milo )

**Sexo:** MACHISSIMOO

**Nacionalidade:** Finlandês \,,\

**Aparência**(quando criança e quando crescido):  
Vohla: Uma coisinha realmente... sardenta! Loirinho, com os cabelos enrolados até os ombros, olhos azuis muito claros. Pele muito branca e fininha, lábios vermelhinhos e queixo curto. Muito forte para a idade mas bem baixinho.  
Aikuinen (ou seria teini-ikäinen? xD): Os cabelos cacheados e louros já na altura dos joelhos, ainda bem baixinho e forte. Corpo ligeiramente definido, não chega a ser um deba da vida, mas tem seus musculozinhos xD. As sardinhas concentradas no rosto, ombros, peito e coxas

**Tutor/Mestre:**Afrodite.

**Personalidade:** Cheio das graças... Adora fazer brincadeirinhs com os outros e pentelhices. Por ser escorpiniano, é meio safadinho também... Muito pentelho e adora dar sustos nos outros. Pentelho, VICIADO em chocolate("afilhado" de Milo TEM de ser viciado em chocolate... xD), metaleiro, pentelho, de certa forma tonto, infantilíssimo... Já disse que é pentelho? xD

Armadura: Tigre, branca com listras negras. Isso aí! Brancas com listras negras! Não pode ser um tigre siberiano, non? A armadura valoriza bastante as formas lindas do corpo dele e ele fica hiper-ultra sexy! uAHUhauh

**Ataques: **Ele é meio "poison ice", enton tem ataques de envenenamento e de congelamento:  
-Cold Winter Night: ele concentra seu cosmo e concentra energia suficiente para criar um ambiente escuro e extremamente frio, que lhe da vantagem, pois sua visão e resistência ao frio são melhores (Y)  
-Fury Of The Storm: Basicamente? Uma tempestade de neve :B  
-Black diamond: Cristais de gelo negros super desenvolvidos e envenenadoos \o\  
-Red Right Hand: Garras super afiadas e envenenadas na mão direita (cortesia de Milo)

**Roupas normais:** Normais? Desculpa... ele não é um garoto normal xDD  
Vohla: Algo tipo "metal Shun"? Shortinho com suspensórios jeans e blusinha regata de mangas largas por baixo. Botinha preta e de vez em quando o cabelo preso em trança.  
Aikuinen (ou teini-ikäinen xP): Camiseta regata daquelas com a manga MUITO aberta. Enorme para ele, mas cortou a parte de baixo, fazendo com que ficasse aberto nas laterais até um pouco acima do short. Shortinho curto(vulga calça jeans cortada uhauHAUH), cinto largo de rebites prateados. Por baixo da blusa, aparecendo dos lados expostos, ele enfaixa com uma tira fina de tecido branco. Outra tira dessas na coxa esquerda(tipo aquele elastiquinho muito sexy, sabe? xD), luvas pretas de couro sem a ponta dos dedos e na parte do pulso e final do braço também enfaixado. Normalmente não usa sapatos, esta de meias, mas quando usa usa um daqueles tênis meio sapatilha.

**Idade que foi adotado**(no máximo até dois anos): 19 meses.

**Par:** (A definir)

**Pode hentai?** Ié (Y)

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nome completo:** Linder Arctowski Hahnemann

**Apelido:** Chucky ( sim, o boneco assassino)

**Sexo**(eu quero machinhos também!): Homem, com muito orgulho!

**Nacionalidade:** Alemão

**Aparência**(quando criança e quando crescido):  
criança: loirinho, carinha de anjo, gosta de fazer bicos e é meio fortinho. ( gordinho) ( baixinho tb)

crescido: 1,73cm, 64kg, loiro, olhos azuis, cara fechada, serio, mas sabe sorrir e se divertir, uma pessoa normal, não mto forte, cabelos crescendo ( abaixo dos ombros) ( se faltou algo, soh me dizer D)

**Tutor/Mestre**(um dos doze,duh e vê se tem mais de uma opção XD): MdM (seja feliz !! –Danone)

**Personalidade**(Levar em conta a criação,já que chegou como bebê ao tutor): Bagunceiro, adorava infernizar Milo e Shaka ( mesmo não sendo discípulo desses), mas havia momentos que ficava sozinho e quieto. Gosta de tomar sangue ( que ele faz próprios cortes no dedo e toma), soltar uma risada diabólica, unida da fusão da do saga e kanon mais o MDM, acha que a morte tem que ter sofrimento, gosta das cabeças nas paredes. Mas é honesto, justo, verdadeiro, odeia mentiras, mas caso a vida o force, ele sabe jogar, fazendo cenas ocorrerem p/ lhe ajudarem. amigo, conselheiro, fala muito, não é de demonstrar que se machuca e não chora, mas o lado sentimental é frágil, requer cuidados.

**Armadura**(a vontade mas seguindo o signo né! XD): Cavalo.

**Ataques**(No máximo 4 vai):

Lobotomic: Consiste em um golpe certeiro na cabeça ( um murro mesmo), que destrói a parte do Lobo frontal do adversário, deixando-o com hemorragias, mais calmo e menos atento ( sim, sao os efeitos da perda do Lobo frontal na realidade)

Destruição de Melina: Golpe Psíquico, onde aumento o numero de reações orgânicas no adversário, destruindo a melina do cérebro, com isto ele vira um cadáver- vivo e perde tds os movimentos. seus sentidos diminuem até cair morto pela paralisação dos neurônios ou por um golpe de misericórdia.

Choro das Trevas: Lagrimas de sangue escorrem dos meus olhos e chegam as minhas mãos, o cosmo forma um tipo de asa prateada em cima e que vai ficando negra até o fim e ataca o oponente fisicamente com estas "penas" de cosmo.

**Roupas normais: **Camisa social, ou camisa normal preta, sem estampas de preferência, calças pretas, ou azuis ( jeans ou sarja), usa um pingente de hades, igual o shun D, e de vez em quando usa uma tiara, quando não quer que o cabelo atrapalhe.

**Idade que foi adotado**(no máximo até dois anos): 1 ano e 9 meses

**Par**(qualquer um serve,até outro signo do zodíaco,explicações posteriores XD): Marianna Humeur di Giovanni (Vem,cá eu conheço? –comentário infame pela Danone)

**Pode hentai?** Sim

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nome Completo:** Stephan Heizerben I

**Apelido:** Kočka(coxa?-Danone)

**Sexo: **Pode ser bonito, mas é um homem. Sim...Um homem.

**Nacionalidade: **Tcheco

**Aparência: **Criança: Baixo, cabelos lisos verdes até a altura da nuca, olhos roxos. Possui um físico meio raquítico para a idade. Caucasiano.

Adulto: 1,87 m. 78 kg. Agora Stephan cresceu. Está mais alto e seu físico está definido. Nao chega a ser musculoso no estilo fisiculturista, mas sim, mais do que "definido". Seus cabelos cresceram. Chegam até a cintura.

**Tutor:** Shion. (sim, o bishounen-fodao-mestre-do-santúario. ;D)

**Personalidade:** Uma pessoa dotada de seriedade. Pode-se dizer que Stephan é um "adulto" maduro. Vindo de uma família de comerciantes rica, cresceu em um ambiente cheio de responsabilidades e pouco afeto maternal, pois sua mae morreu no parto e foi lançado a adoçao quando era mais velho. Isso contribuiu a sua seriedade que as vezes chega ser desconfortante para as pessoas ao seu redor. Nao é exatamente um tipo social. Tem a tendência de manter as coisas para si e pensa muito antes de falar. Mas quando fala, é a voz da razão.

**Armadura:** Armadura de Gato. Hmm...Pedir que seja meio parecido com a Sapuris de Hypnos é pedir demais? xD Se nao for, pode ser um daqueles trajes vagabundos usados pelos cavaleiros de bronze na GG.

**Ataques:** A maioria dos seus ataques são psíquicos. Dos seus quatro golpes, somente um é físico. Mas isso não quer dizer que seja o menos poderoso.  
1º Terror Noturno: Golpe Psi. Stephan concentra seu cosmo e o lança em direção a mente do alvo. Dentro dele, o cosmo começa a destruir as sinapses do cérebro, impedindo que o sistema nervoso seja usado. Dependendo da seriedade do golpe, o oponente pode sofrer de perdas de sentidos até a morte imediata.  
2º Muralha Divina: Golpe Psi. Ao concentrar o seu cosmo ao redor de si mesmo, Stephan constrói uma muralha de cosmo em seu corpo. Ela fortalece a resistência e a velocidade do usúario, o deixando apto para combates físicos a velocidades incríveis.  
3º Terror das Trevas: Golpe psi. Concentrando o cosmo na palma da mao, Stephan pode fazer com que ele exploda e crie uma onda de cosmo aterradora, que infiltra no sistema circulatório do alvo, fazendo com que as hemoglobinas no sangue sejam destruídas aos poucos. Com a perda do oxigênio causada pela destruição das hemoglobinas, o alvo começa sofrer ilusões que podem quebrar o espírito do oponente. O golpe funciona como uma pressão de ar direcionada no alvo, como se fosse uma lufada de vento incrivelmente forte.  
4º Supremacia Noturna: Um golpe extremamente violento. Stephan concentra o seu cosmo ao máximo e cria quase um pequeno big bang. O golpe é uma onda de energia incrível que destrói tudo ao redor, em seu cosmo negro que emana do corpo de Stephan. Normalmente, esse golpe é o último recurso dele pois como seu cosmo é elevado ao máximo, suas energias se vão, o que o deixam extremamente fatigado. Contudo, a energia liberdade por tal golpe é tao intensa, que é capaz de pulverizar órgãos e ossos no impacto da onda de energia.

Roupas Normais: Sempre está com um blazer roxo, que traja por dentro uma camisa branca. Normalmente, usa uma calça preta social ou branca-celeste.

**Idade ao ser adotado:** 10 anos de idade. (Permitido pela autora)

**Par:** Tanya ( Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá...)

**Pode Hentai?** Eu tenho a mente aberta. Pode sim. :

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nome completo:**Diego De La Vega

**Apelido:**Di,Drácula ou Casanova

**Sexo**(eu quero machinhos também!):masculino

**Nacionalidade:**Espanhol

**Aparência:**quando menino:magrinho,branquelo,com cabelos lisos e alvi- negros(tipo o Hatsuharu de Fruits Basket.D) que ficavam um pouco acima da orelha e olhos cinzentos.  
quando crescido:alto(1.82m),pele morena(o doente mental pega sol o tempo inteiro. u.u),corpo forte e os cabelos ficaram ondulados e batendo nos ombros.  
Um detalhe sobre a aparência dele é que seus caninos são pontudos o que faz com que alguns o chamem de Drácula

**Tutor/Mestre:**Shura

**Personalidade:**devagar quase parando,leitor assíduo de tudo quanto for letras que encontre pelo caminho,amigo,educado,com complexo de grande amante(o menino tem pegada!XD),comilão,dorminhoco,preguiçoso,distraído,pervertido,chocólatra,ama bebidas alcoólicas,aficionado por carros e motos,jogador de tudo que possa ser jogado,esportista em tempo integral.Apesar de bissexual ele tem uma preferência assumida por mulheres(é obcecado por elas e venera tudo que envolva o sexo feminino),o que lhe rendeu o apelido de Casanova.Sabe ser dengoso,fofo e carinhoso(o que faz com que qualquer uma caia de amores por ele).Adora contar e o faz muito bem(é do tipo que canta pra pessoa pela qual ele se interessa).É um romântico confesso e tem um expressão de menino abandonado irresistível.É um viciado em vampiros e tudo que tenha a ver com eles.

**Armadura:**Dragão

**Ataques**(No máximo 4 vai):

Psicomaquia-faz com que o adversário veja todos os seus medos se tornando reais  
Thanatosis-faz com que o corpo do adversário apodreça aos poucos.  
Ofuscação-faz com que ele oculte sua presença com perfeição.  
Projeção Astral-faz com que ele tire a sua mente do corpo.

**Roupas normais:**Roupas escuras(pretas,vermelhas,azuis),calças sociais,botas,sobretudos e tudo que o faça parecer um vampiro.

**Idade que foi adotado**(no máximo até dois anos):6

**Par**:pode colocá-lo com uma garota ou com um garoto,o Kris é bi! XD

**Pode hentai?**Claro!.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**-****Rato :** _**Ayane Sansoud d'Lavoud **__(Aioros)_

**-Boi**

**-Macaco**

**-Tigre:** _**Tuomo Yukkärno **__(Afrodite)_

**-Coelho ** _**Tanya Killian **__(Saga/Kannon)_

**-Dragão **_**Diego de La Vega **__(Shura)_

**-Serpente:** _**Yohan Leonard Schaswter **__(Miro)_

**-Cavalo:** _**Linder Arctowski Hahnemann **__(Máscara da Morte)_

**-Carneiro:**_**Nicolle Williams**__ (Mu)_

**-Pássaro**

**-Lobo:**_**Kanabi Hatsuki**__(Kamus)_

**-Javali:** _**Marianna Humeur di Giovanni **__(Aioria)_

**-Gato**_**Sthepan Heizebern I **__(Shion)_

**BEM GALERAAAAAAAA É ISSO!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!**

**GENTE,OBRIGADA MESMO,ME MANDARAM MUITAS FICHAS,FIQUEI ATÉ EMOCIONADA ;.;**

**Mas bem gente,olha,pra começar,foi uma escolha difícil viu!**

**Eu queria por todas mas seria muito pra mim :T**

**E:**

**Ai Daji-chaaan T.T eu sinto muito por ti mas sua ficha –censura- cagou-se -/censura-**

**Mas bem,tem quatro fichas livres,estes ficarão para o fim! Oh! –Danone apanha-**

**Daji,tente para pássaro ou dragão –sou a fã- depois 8D,prometo que reservo uma pra tu se esperar e ler –merchan não vale!-**

**Nina:bem a tua ficha ta aí querida ;X**

**Peter:Vaitomanocúeuteamosuabeesha**

**Felipe Nani:óóóóh ta aí chucky –medo- e eu sou machA ta? Eu adoro machos! 8D**

**Princess Adromeda: TÁ AÍ FRÔ 8D amei seu Metal Shun do mal ahiuehuiheuihei cof cof**

**Tsu-baka:Preciso dizer? X.x**

**Larry:PAGUEI UM PAU PRA SUA FICHA,FEZ BEM O QUE EU QUERIA ¹-¹ AEEEEEEEE...-rebola-**

**Liana:Bem ta aí amore,explicações abaixo.**

**Anônimo:Ooooooooi? 8D**

**Aredhel:Toma que o filho é teu 8D**

**Deni:amei sua ficha chuchu! Meu primeiro macho!!!! ;X valeeeeeeeeew**

**Eu fiz sim,mudanças drásticas nas fichas mas você vão ter que entender,desculpem mesmo ter mudado tanto,como signos e mestres mas eu precisava,por favor não se zanguem!**

**Prometo fazer o possível,como são muitos,podem haver horas que eu não consiga focar todos,mas todos,repito,TODOS terão bastante destaque!**

**Mais pra frente eu vou abrir as armaduras restantes,eles vão ter papel fundamental na história!**

**Muito obrigado gente,em breve o primeiro capítulo!**

**Kissus da Danone,aquela que não Danoninho! –Tracadalho do carilho...-**


	3. Começo primeira parte

**Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não é meu,e vocês sabem disso.**

**N/A:Agradeço muito a todos que enviaram as fichas.**

**Em algum lugar muito distante daqui...**

...Onde a chuva assolava e castigava uma costa marítima,mais precisamente na costa Grega,perto de Athenas,onde,precipício acima havia um enorme santuário que todos julgavam ser abandonado,antes uma das sete maravilhas do mundo antigo,agora,apenas destroços.

Quem visse aqui com certeza julgaria por si só que o lugar além de perigoso era só ruínas mas dentro dele haviam segredos tão antigos e tão bem guardados e bem no alto,em um lugar que as pessoas que ali habitavam chamavam de "O Décimo Terceiro Salão" estava de fato,um deus entre os mortais,Saori Kido olhava pela janela,sentada no trono com Nike na mão seu santuário ser castigado pela chuva violenta...

Naquela época do ano não era normal aquele tipo de chuva mas ela sabia as razões,olhou para o teto,murmurando solitária...

-Pai...dê forças a estas crianças e estes cavaleiros...eles irão precisar muito.

-Um...não...dois...dois cosmos poderosos puderam ser sentidos em meio ao enorme barulho causado pelo trovão que ecoara por ali,Athena se levantou e assim que se levantou seu Grande Mestre havia corrido para o salão,balbuciando algumas palavras ininteligíveis como "Poderoso demais..." ou "Insano!" e ela apenas o fitou entre um meio sorriso.

-Estão aqui. Vá traze-los com pressa Shion,chamarei os outros...

-Sim senhorita! Mas senhorita Saori...

-Diga Shion...

-Tem certeza?

-E você?

-Depois disso ele sumiu,tele transporte pensou Athena enquanto mandava uma mensagem certa para os cavaleiros de ouro que dormiam no conforto de suas casa mesmo com aquela chuva furiosa...

"_**Chegaram.Aqui,agora."**_

-Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou por um momento.

A noite anterior tinha sido bastante atribulada e... "Pobre avó..." pensou Athena enquanto via alguns dos famosos Doze de Ouro chegarem,de pijama(Para constar),molhados e ofegando no salão,ela não pode deixar de dar uma risadinha,os pijamas deles eram engraçados...

Morar naquele lugar era sempre engraçado,alegre,mas após a noite anterior tinha se tornado um inferno...

-Depois de mais alguns minutos o resto dos cavaleiros chegaram e o primeiro a falar foi Aioria que usava um pijama vermelho de leõzinhos amarelos,o pijama era um short curto e uma camiseta de manga comprida.

Aioria:Senhorita Athena,se me perdoa,posso saber por que Hades estou aqui? (N/A:Por que Hades,por que diabos,sacaram? –trocadilho infame-)

Shura: Si, señorita, lá señorita está extraña desde ontem a noite,o que aconteceu?

Mu:Isso não são modos de se falar com a Senhorita Saori! Mas Athena,eles tem razão,o que aconteceu? Ontem você apenas nos disse que deveríamos ficar atentos para o seu chamado,e estávamos,quem chegou? O que aconteceu?

-Saori olhou para Mu com uma sobrancelha arqueada,visivelmente contrariada,o cavaleiro de Áries deu um passo para trás,percebendo o que fizera mas antes que pudesse dizer algo,as grandes portas do salão foram abertas com violência pelos ventos,revelando três figuras.

-Uma delas,muito conhecida por todos,Shion,o mestre do santuário de cabelos verdes e olhos púrpuras mas logo atrás deles,dois encapuzados,já que estavam com Shion nenhum cavaleiro parecia preocupado mas ainda sim,desconfiaram,levantando-se todos.

-Shion olhou feio para todos eles,de pijama...

Shion:ISSO SÃO MODOS DE SE ESTAR AQUI,PERANTE OS DEUSES?!

-Ralhou Shion com os cavaleiros,que de tão "sonados" nem perceberam que estavam como saíram da cama,mesmo com a chuva,todos ainda estavam daquele modo,o menos pior era Shaka que usava uma túnica branca que tinha colado ao corpo dele.

Os cavaleiros se olharam temerosos,usando seus cosmos para secar os pijamas ao menos...-

Saori:Cavaleiros,Shion...gostaria que se apresentassem a meu irmão e a minha avó...

--Gaia e Hefesto.

-Disse um homem,que tirava o capuz de cima da face.  
Hefesto era um homem de porte físico excelente,o tipo "sarado",possuía cabelos vermelho-brilhante com reflexos dourados,pareciam pegar fogo...orbes igualmente vermelhos e tinha um estranho martelo preso a cintura,ele tirou a capa e jogou-a a um canto qualquer,virando-se para a pessoa a seu lado,que também tirou a capa.

-Gaia era uma mulher bela,bela não,lindíssima,tinha cabelos cor de terra vermelha,terra erma qnão tocada,olhos de um azul safira perfeito,curvas esculturais que eram ressaltadas pela roupa colada que usava,uma Aljava verde-brilhante cheia de flechas e com um arco,ela tinha pele morena e tatuagens que pareciam tribais mas de cor verde embora tivesse um ar cansado e doentio,podiam-se ver ataduras no rosto,braços e pernas da mulher que foi pega no colo por Hefesto.

Hefesto:Muito prazer,sou Ryenn Cielo e esta é minha companheira, Daniele Nangen,somos,como dito,as encarnações mundanas de Hefesto e Gaia,sabemos quem vocês são por isso depensamos apresentações e me perdoem pela grosseria mas temos muito pouco tempo e não pretendo por minha irmã em perigo por causa de minha infeliz presença neste lugar...

Athena:Ryenn mas o que é isso?! Sua presença não é e nem nunca será infeliz ou malvinda!

Gaia: N-nós agradecemos suas gentis palavras querida mas ante as atuais circunstancias não pretendemos estragar mais vidas...

-A mulher parecia ter dificuldade de falar além de apresentar uma febre muito alta,o homem não para de olhar para ela,estava aflito,isso era óbvio.

Hefesto: Irmãzinha,como soube,descobrimos a pouco que éramos deuses o tempo todo e como também sabe eu tive uma grande briga com Eros e Anteros,Narciso e Afrodite,não queria envolver Gaia mas acabei por faze-lo e...

Athena:Essa história eu já sei meu irmão! Mas tem certeza que não deseja ficar por aqui?! Será bem protegido!

Hefesto: Irmã,eu já disse,Não! A guerra santa acaba de terminar,aproveite o tempo de paz,já atribulamos bastante sua vida lhe pedindo este favor mas não temos a mais quem recorrer! Agradecemos profundamente mas deveremos voltar para a Amazônia,fará bem a Daniele...

Athena: Eu não discutirei mais meu irmão mas por enquanto que seja,Tatsume!

Tatsume(que até então estava am algum lugar desconhecido): sim senhorita!

Athena:Leve Daniele até meu quarto e peça para a senhora Lílian vir ver os ferimentos ecuidar dela,eles pernoitarão aqui.

Tatsume:sim senhora,se o senhor me permite...

-Tatsume tinha chegado perto de Ryenn para levar Daniele mas este não parecia muito contente em ter que "ceder" aquela moça a Tatsume mas por educação e sabendo que seria melhor para ela,deixou Tatsume leva-la,olhando-o de modo que se olhares matassem,Tatsume estaria seco e esturricado.

Athena:Fique calmo meu irmão,avó estará bem com ele...

Hefesto:Eu sei irmã mas ainda sim me incomoda,depois de tudo que passamos...bem,deixando isso de lado...cavaleiro e cavalheiros!

-Exclamou Hefesto,voltando-se para os doze que assistiam a cena,atônitos e se assustaram,ainda mais Aioria e Shura que dormiam encostados em Shaka,que estava sendo babado pelos dois,Shaka ao se levantar deixou que eles batessem a cabeça.

Aioria/Shura:MAS HEIN?!

Athena: LEÃO,CAPRICÓRNIO!!! –repreendendo-

Hefesto:huauahuhasuhuahuahauha não ligue irmã,eu não ligo,são jovens saudáveis que foram acordados no meio de seu sono por um cara chato e problemático,huhuhu...

Mu:_"Esse cara me assusta..."_-pensa-

Hefesto:Eu vou ser simples,direto e reto,todo bem por você irmã?

Athena: Como queira...

Hefesto: Eu sou Hefesto,nunca fui bem vindo no Olimpo pelo fato de que a forma divina do deus da Forja é realmente horrível e desfigurada,por causa disso Hera não suporta o filho mas depois de ter-me atirado Olimpo abaixo,arrependeu-se e ofereceu Afrodite em casamento para mim,certo dia quando voltei ela me traía com Ares e foi o próprio sol que me delatou isso,ESSA é a história original. Agora,encarnado em corpo humano eu,que vim para ensinar a uma nova geração de cavaleiros como construir armaduras percebo meu erro,Afrodite a deusa do amor mas que não é tão amorosa assim,Eros seu cruel filho que representa a união e seu gêmeo Anteros que representa a desunião e seu amante Narciso,deus da beleza e do amor por si mesmo encarnaram também com o intuito de destruir o segredo das armaduras,aliados a Hades ou Ares eu suponho...eles pretendem banir o segredo das armaduras sagradas e protetoras dos deuses encarnados e seus santuários,futuramente destruindo a todos e tomando o mundo para si,isso pode ser especulação ou apenas uma briga milenar...

-Ele parou para respirar,Athena tinha escutado isso já,os cavaleiros pareciam chocados e tentavam digerir aquelas palavras,uma nova guerra santa?!

-Hefesto,percebendo o efeito que suas palavras surtiram,sorriu e respirou fundo,ainda voltado para eles.

Hefesto:Fiquem calmos,não será uma nova guerra santa.Mas se eu for morto agora aos poucos as armaduras que forem destruídas não serão recuperadas e assim o mundo ficará a mercê de qualquer deus maluco – dando ênfase ao "maluco"-,assim sem defesa,não há guerra entendem?

Mu:Mas eu sei consertar armaduras!!! –Ele parecia indignado ao ouvir isso,ele demorara a aprender!-

Shion:MU!!!

Hefesto:Deixe Shion,eu entendo ele. Mas meu rapaz me diga,sabe faze-las? Dar vida a elas? E mesmo que saiba repara-las...além do mais -respira- não é só isso que eu tenho a ensinar,o Ferreiro do Olimpo sabe mais do que você imagina,Mu de Áries!

Mu:entendo...-volta a se ajoelhar-

Hefesto:-Se aproxima de Mu e coloca mão no ombro dele,murmurando- será sua...toda sua...cuide bem dela rapaz...

Mu:Senhor o que..?

-Hefesto tirou de dentro do sobretudo que usava uma pasta,bege escrito bem grande um "CONFIDENCIAL" e entregou para um Mu atônito...Mu por um instante fitou o deus e ainda ajoelhado abriu a pasta,chocado...-

Hefesto:Nicolle Williams,Inglesa,cabelos negros como a noite e olhos azuis como o mar,bochechas rosadas e pele alva,é uma boneca de porcelana...mas é bastante energética e ativa só sossega quando dorme...foi um prazer conhecer a família dela...

-Hefesto suspirou tristemente,saindo de perto de um Mu que não entendia nada a cada segundo que passava,mas a garotinha era realmente linda,aquela pasta tinha absolutamente TUDO sobre a menina mas na contra-capa estava um ideograma chinês,um símbolo e escrito "_**CARNEIRO**_"

Mu: senhor,por acaso essa garota...

Hefesto:isso mesmo,será sua,como posso dizer...adotada.

Todos(Menos Athena e Hefesto e Shaka):O QUE?!!!!!!!

Hefesto:Gaia e eu temos um poderoso santuário no coração da Amazônia,assim como este santuário,meus segredos estão protegidos lá mas...não tenho um grupo de cavaleiros poderosos como vocês que protegem Athena,ou como os Anjos de Artêmis ou os Ânforas de Apollo...sendo assim,eu resolvi desenterrar algo guardado a muito tempo...quando eu criei os doze de ouro,os anjos,os cinco ânforas,os generais marinas –Kannon pigarreou,desconfortável por lembrar- os Kyotos...era óbvio que eu protegeria minha deusa amada,onde quer que ela estivesse e onde seus segredos estivessem guardados! O santuário de Gaia,que me recebeu de braços abertos quando eu cheguei,ferido e quase morto,é um lugar especial,ele guarda todos os segredos da Terra e quem possuí-los saberá como ganhar qualquer guerra...ou seja,terão os segredos das armaduras somados com os da terra,bastante desagradável não?

-Naquele mesmo momento um poderoso raio chicoteou no céu,assustando a todos e a ventania fez com que os portões se abrissem mas novamente,mais uma figura encapuzada surgira,não só uma mas cinco surgiram e as capas pareciam fazer volume,mais que uma pessoa?-

Athena:ah,finalmente chegaram! Eu já estava ficando preocupada com vocês,estão todos bem?

-As pessoas tiraram as capas,sorrindo,bastante molhados claro,eram velhas senhoras,criadas de Saori e uma delas parecia ocupada em olhar para dentro de sua capa,mas todas cumprimentaram Saori que se virou para Ryenn,este,percebendo que deveria apressar-se-

Hefesto:RESUMINDO!

-Todos os cavaleiros se assustaram com o berro do animado deus,ele era um cara...feliz da vida!-

Hefesto:Minha irmã,que aceitou socorrer-nos,disse que vocês,Cavaleiros de Ouro,treinariam aqueles que vão guardar meu segredos,meu Treze cavaleiros do Caos. Dez virão para cá,para serem treinados,outros três virão apenas depois.

Shion:Espera! Senhorita Saori,a senhorita concordou mesmo com isso?

Athena:Sim Shion,além de que se precisarmos no futuro serão grandes aliados,eu não poderia deixar de ajudar um irmão!

Shion: sim senhorita,entendo perfeitamente mas...um momento,os aprendizes terão treino básico certo? Ou ao menos idade suficiente certo?!

Hefesto:errrr...EIS o problema! –disse o deus teatralmente- eles são crianças!

-A reação foi meio estranha pela parte de todos,Shaka descruzou os braços,Aioria e Shura acordaram de vez,Aioros bateu de cabeça com Dohko que estava sentado no chão,Afrodite,MdM,Aldebaran e Milo quase caíram,Kannon tropeçou em Dohko e Saga e Kamus arregalaram os olhos,enquanto Hefesto coçava a nuca um pouco tímido-

Hefesto:Por favooooooor meninos,eu preciso da ajuda de vocêeeees! –Ele parecia uma criança pedindo,uma ordem dele bastaria mas ele era...divertido.-Encarem isso como um treinamento para vocês! Minha irmãzinha disse que vocês andam precisando de responsabilidades!

Shion: senhor...-Ele falava em um tom de voz frio,meio assustador- como senhorita Saori disse,nós somos obrigados a aceitar esta tarefa,mesmo que um tanto a contragosto já que esse santuário não é uma creche e nós teremos de cuidar dessas crianças mas eu me pergunto: Por que o senhor não pode deixa-las com os pais até chegarem a idade certa ou manda-las a um orfanato?

Hefesto: -Ele abaixou a cabeça,passando a mão no rosto com um olhar cansado e falou tristemente a Shion- sabe...essas armaduras esperaram um longo tempo,enterradas,até que Gaia reencarnasse mas mesmo assim,a cada geração os espíritos animais escolhem seus cavaleiros,não são escolhidos...isso é marcado na criança assim que nasce e apenas os dignos são marcados. Essas pessoas são ao mesmo tempo abençoadas e amaldiçoadas...abençoados por Hera e amaldiçoadas por Afrodite. Sua benção é que serão mais fortes para agüentar a maldição sobre eles lançada,perderão tudo primeiro para depois conhecer a verdadeira felicidade. Eu não poderia coloca-los em orfanatos pois seriam mortos na primeira chance que Afrodite tiver. E eles perderam as famílias...TODOS. Sabe,eu sinto que amaldiçoei essas crianças,me sinto culpado,nunca terão uma família de verdade,maldita a hora em que eu desci a terra...-ele suspirou- mas agora é muito tarde e não voltarei enquanto estiver por aqui. Eu não queria que as pessoas se ferissem mas como deus,vou tomar as rédeas da situação e farei Afrodite pagar por tudo! Por isso eu peço,do fundo de minha alma a ajuda de vocês,e somente vocês,aliados de minha irmã treinarão essas crianças do melhor modo!

-Depois de Hefesto ter falado,ele pegou mais algumas pastas,como a que tinha dado a Mu,e olhou bem para os cavaleiros de ouro-

Hefesto: e não aceito um não como resposta.

Mu: senhor...isso significa que eu vou...treinar uma...

Hefesto:garota. Sim Mu,bingo,que rapaz espeeeeeerto! –sarcástico-

-Os outros tiveram que segurar o riso,seria falta de educação,eles estavam acostumados com a bondosa Saori Kido e não com um "porra louca" feito Ryenn-

Hefesto:AGORA QUE EU JÁ FALEI DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!!! Senhorita,que foi tão amorosa ao me ajudar...poderia trazer Nicolle aqui?

-Foi então que entenderam o por que de os outros cinco terem subido tão "estufados",debaixo da capa de uma das mulheres,havia uma garotinha que se agarrava a perna dela,ela se abaixou,cobrindo ainda o lado esquerdo,abaixada,a mulher acariciou a cabeça da pequena,na foto ela era diferente,sem emoção,mas ali,ela era pequenina,muito pequena demais,parecia uma boneca mesmo,os cabelos negros curtos até os ombros da pequena menina e aqueles olhos azul-mar,tinha a pele realmente bastante clara e a bochecha coradinha.

Mu:_"UMA FOFOLETE!!!"_-Foi o que ele pensou ao ver a garota e viu que a moça apontava para Mu,logo ele viu Ryenn fazer que sim com a cabeça e andou discretamente até a garota,com seu sorriso mais amável no rosto,mas aqueles cabelos molhados e aquele pijama de carneirinhos é que fizeram a mulher e a garota rir,Mu se abaixou a frente da garotinha,sorrindo,por mais estranho que fosse,Nicolle retribuiu o sorriso,e apoiou-se em Mu,observando-o atentamente com aqueles olhinhos pequenos,Mu poderia dizer que fora amor a primeira vista,ele simplesmente não pode deixar de ser cativado pela garotinha que agora passava a mão pelas duas "pintinhas" peculiares na testa do ariano...ele segurou as mãos dela em uma única mão sua e ainda cabiam mais muitas "mãos" de Nicolle ali,todos os outros cavaleiros sorriram,depois de Kiki Mu se tornara alguém distraído com o mundo,andava muito sozinho,Mu sorria para a garota que sorria de volta,ele sorriu para a mulher e pegou a garota no colo -

**Continua...**

**Eu não vou deixar um coment muito grande,é que o cap ficou enorme e eu dividi,espero que gostem,esse é só o começo!**

**No próximo cap eu comento mais!**


	4. Começo Parte final

**Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não é meu,e vocês sabem disso.**

**Continuação do capítulo anterior...**

Hefesto: que sufoco,achei que não tinha gostado dela!

Mu: Se me permite senhor,o que aconteceu com a família dessa menina?

Hefesto: Queimados vivos –Ele falou com naturalidade mas todos ali arregalaram os olhos-

Mu:O que?!

Hefesto:Você ouvi sr. Mu –ele expressava desgosto na voz- e agora que já tem a ficha e a menina,poderia fazer o favor de se retirar? Não há nada mais a ser dito,você vai cuidar da menina,treina-la e quando completar o treinamento deixá-lo-á,ponto,alguma pergunta?

-Mu fitava Ryenn desafiadoramente,ele não gostou dos modos do deus,aquilo lhe cheirava muito estranho...mas...-

Mu: tanto faz,um pupilo a mais um pupilo a menos...senhorita saori,rapazes,com a licença de vocês vou me retirar e acomodar Nicolle,é seu nome né? –Disse ele,sorrindo para a garota que segurava,ela tinha um voz meio tímida,quase sussurrada,parecia triste-

Nicolle:s-sim.

Athena: Sim Mu,Ryenn,eu entendo sua irritação se quiser já pode ir para ficar com Daniele,eu assumo daqui.

Hefesto:Mas...

Athena:Nada de mas! Você já está ficando desagradável meu irmão,saia.

-Ele saiu bufando,mas com um sorriso de canto,aquela noite tinha começado rápida demais mas algo os dizia que demoraria a terminar...- 

Afrdoite: Senhorita,agora que aquele deus –suspira- de Forja saiu a senhorita poderia nos explicar direito? 

Aioria:É,EU NÃO VOU CRIAR CRIANÇA NENHUMAAAAAAA!!!

-Ele não teve tempo de falar mais nada,fora atingido pelo pé de Aioros na cabeça,o irmão apoiava o pé na cabeça do mais novo que se debatia e xingava até a nona geração...-

Aioros:Não xinga a mãe que é a mesma moleque! Respeite a senhorita Athena,você ouviu muito bem,vamos ter que treinar os cavaleiros de Gaia e Hefesto,se eu te soltar,você fecha a matraca?!

Aioria: NÃO,EU NÃO CALO,EU NÃO QUERO,EU...

-Dessa vez fora Kanon que enfiou uma meia molhada na boca de Aioria,que estava ficando primeiro roxo e depois verde...-

Shura:Gente,chega de putaria e...por que essas caras?!

-Todos olharam meio assustados para Shura,ele geralmente era o primeiro a fugir de responsabilidades junto do Leonino...-

Kamus:-que até então tinha ficado parecendo parte da decoração...- O que deu em você espanhol?

Athena:-sentada no trono- Aioria,é exatamente o que Hefesto disse,vocês os ajudarão...eu não sou muito com a cara de Ryenn mas Daniele é uma pessoa muito bondosa e uma aliada poderosa...rapazes,eu tenho muita pena dessas crianças,eles não tem muita consciência do que ocorre aqui...-ele suspirou- você poderiam por favor,ajudar?

-Os rapazes se entre olharam e Shaka deu um passo a frente-

Shaka:Eu não quanto a vocês,senhorita Saori,seria uma honra ajuda-la,Buda era um homem caridoso e gentil,seguindo o exemplo dele eu ajudarei a cuidar dessas crianças...assim como Mu aceitou cuidar da garota que teve os pais queimados...Nicolle..?

Saori: Ah Shaka...atencioso e gentil como sempre...agradeço...-Ela pegou uma das pastas deixadas por Ryenn que estavam no trono e chamou Shaka,que andou até lá,ajoelhou-se e pegou a pasta,abrindo-a-

Shaka:Mas isso quer dizer que...

Saori: sinto muito,mas a criança designada a você vira com os outros dois restantes depois...

Shaka: que seja,se a senhorita me permite,vou voltar para Virgem.-e saiu-

Saori:alguém mais virá de bom grado ou serei forçada a forçá-los? Estas senhoras estão esperando e as crianças também! (N/A:podem me matar agora! XD)

Aioros:Senhorita,eu aceitarei de bom grado _"me ferrei legal..."_ – disse/pensou Aioros,andando até o trono,como Shaka fez e recebendo a pasta...- Ayane Sansoud d'Lavoud ? Francesa? Acho que essa é pro Kamus senhorita...-comentou o sagitariano,despreocupado-

Saori:Não senhor,ela é sua,você Aioros,que já voltou da morte e já enfrentou muita coisa,vai treinar a futura amazona de Rato,o primeiro signo,ela defenderá o primeiro posto sendo assim,ela deverá estar preparada para muitas coisas...

Aioros:Mas senhoirta!

Saori:SEM MAS AIOROS!!!

-Ela tinha se irritado,o rapaz abaixado a cabeça e saído,virando-se para uma das mulheres que tirou a capa do lado esquerdo,revelando uma outra garotinha,tinha o mesmo jeito de Nicolle mas cabelos mais compridos,presos em marias-chiquinhas e não tinha o mesmo rosado na face que Nicolle mas era igualmente linda e cativante,Aioros lembrou-se na mesma hora que seu irmão quando pequeno e apenas não correu para abraçar a menina ali mesmo por seria muito estranho,andou até ela,mas ela parecia ter medo de soltar a perna da mulher,que ria da situação,ela parecia ter medo de Aioros...-

Aioria:Ih irmão,a menina está com medo de você,essa sua cara feia assustou ela! –Aioria,Shura,MdM e Miro riam da situação do Sagitariano,ele não tinha raiva da garota mas estava confuso!-

Aioros:ah é?! Se minha cara é tão feio então vem você aqui pegar ela!!!!

Aioria: Vou mesmo,vem cá sobrinha bonitinha!!!

Aioros: SOBRINHA?! ELA NEM MINHA FILHA ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!

Aioria: Mas vai ser,você que vai criar! –Aioria ria,crente que escaparia de alguma criança,os outros dourados contemplavam a cena humilhante,já passavam das 3 da manhã,estavam todos com sono,por isso tinham permanecido em silencio,o dia anterior fora bastante atribulado...Aioria agora estava fazendo cócegas na garotinha,que ria,Aioros estava com uma expressão indefinida de raiva e ciúmes mas Saoria não estava nem um pouco disposta a ficar ali o resto da noite...-

Aioria:Toma que a criança é tua...mas ela é linda,uma boneca!!! –Disse Aioria,entregando Aya nos braços do irmão,que a pegou,a garota ainda ria mas quando os dois trocaram olhares a garota deu um lindo sorriso com todos os dentes o que quase fez Aioros pular,ela era idêntica ao seu irmão quando pequeno!-

Aioros:-com a garota no colo-bem...vou dormir...

Kanon:-vendo o Aioria sair- Pronto,perdemos mais um soldado comandante!!!

Milo:Pois é...agora que vamos ter que cuidar de...crianças!!!! Vamos ter que ficar responsáveis,nos nossos cantos,ficaremos velhos feios e acabados!!!

-Era ÓBVIO que ele falava para "assustar" Afrodite que estava encostado em uma pilastra e que ao ouvir "Acabados" caiu e todos riram,era claro que aquilo era encheção por parte de Miro mas fazia Afrodite(obcecado por beleza) ter problemas...-

Afrodite:SENHORITA SAORI EU NÃO POSSO...

Athena:NÃO!!! Venha aqui agora,aproveite e pegue a ficha...

Afrodite: ai meu Zeus...-Ele choramingava antes de abrir a ficha,torcendo para não ter que cuidar de criança nenhuma mas...- Tuomo Yukkärno... –Afrodite parecia desolado,parecia que ia cair no choro ali mesmo...pura frescura...pensaram os amigos...-

-Uma das mulheres andou até Afrodite,a que antes estava com Nicolle,ela segurava uma criança incrivelmente adormecida com toda aquela chuva...tudo bem,até Afrodite tinha que admitir,aquele rapazinho,aquele...bebê era muito lindo...cabelos loirinhos enrolados,bochechas meio sardentas,pele bastante alva e lábios bem vermelhinhos,era lindo! Afrodite quase arrancou o bebê da mulher,pegou-o e ergueu-o um pouco,o menino dormia tranquilamente,um sono dos deuses...a criança abriu um pouco os olhos,eram de um azul-gelo muito belo,Afrodite parecia deslumbrado com o menino e o menino voltara a dormir...Afrodite segurou-o no colo,os outros cavaleiros olhavam embasbacados...como era possível aquilo? Só Zeus pra explicar mesmo...-

Afrodite: Com a sua licença senhorita,e com a licença de vocês,eu vou aproveitar para ver meu anjo,que liiiiindo...

Shura:vocês viram o que eu vi?

Aioria:até agora não me cai a ficha sabe...foi tão...fácil...Mu,Shaka,Afrodite,Aioros...

Saori:SHION!!!

Aioria:Shion...

Todos:SHION?!

Shion:_ "sobrou pra mim...eu mereço..." _Sim senhorita?

Saori:Venha aqui...

Shion:Mas senhorita,eu não sou mais cavaleiro de Áries e...

Saori:EU SEI disso! Mas você é o Grande Mestre,o mais bondoso e poderoso dos cavaleiros de ouro,ou seja,vai treinar o futuro líder dos cavaleiros do caos...

Shion:errr...está bem né...-Ele foi até Saori e recebeu uma pasta das mãos dela- Senhorita Athena essa criança já não está bem crescida?

Saori: sim...Stephan..!

-Assim dito,ele não estava debaixo de uma das capas,mas sim atrás de uma das mulheres por isso não fora visto. Um garoto de cabelos lisos verdes até a altura da nuca,olhos púrpuras,ele parecia ferido,cansado e raquítico para a idade citada na ficha...Shion o observou bem...ele lhe lembrava alguém...talvez ele mesmo quando criança,o garoto tinha um ar de quem lutava para sobreviver,parecia profundamente deprimido mas nada daquilo parecia afeta-lo e a mera visão de Shion,tão imponente,fez o garoto recuar alguns passos-

Shion:Não não Stephan,um bom líder não volta para trás nunca.

-O garoto fitou ele,ainda temeroso mas voltou a andar para frente,fitando Shion,aos poucos sua expressão mudou para desafiadora-

Stephan:E você é um bom líder?

-Shion,nem ninguém esperaria aquela pergunta tão afiada do menino,ele tinha sotaque claro,mas falava muito bem o grego,Shion fitou o menino,o menino fitou Shion e o mestre sorriu-

Shion:Sabe que eu não sei? Por que não pergunta aqueles que me escolheram como líder? –Disse o homem,apontando para os cavaleiros (de pijama) atrás dele-

Stephan:o senhor Shion é um bom líder? –Ele era direto e reto-

Shura:Eu gosto dele

Aioria: Eu também!

MdM:Idem

Kannon:Também

Saga: Eu não...-gota geral...-

Miro: O Saga não conta! Eu gosto do Shion ele é FOFO!

-Aquele comentário era o que faltava,Shion quase firotu Miro com o olhar enquanto os outros quase rolavam de rir...-

Aldebaran:Miro não toma jeito! O Shion é um bom líder menino,por que quer saber disso?

Dohko: E isso não é óbvio boi? Deixe-me adivinhar Stephan por quer ser...

Stephan: um excelente líder! –emendou o garoto- Eu vou proteger todos!!!

-Shion percebera que o que tinha em mãos era um diamante bruto a ser lapidado,ele sim,se tornaria um poderoso cavaleiro...-

Shion: está bem,então perguntarei,quer ser meu pupilo?

Stephan: Por que pergunta se vou ser mesmo?

Shion: Quero ouvir de você.

Stephan: É o que eu quero mais mestre Shion!

-O garoto correu para o lado de Shion,apenas olhando-o com certa admiração,sentou-se ao lado de Dohko e os dois logo se entreteram em conversar sobre constelações,Stephan teria de esperar todos irem embora...-

Aioria:Iiiiiih...nem o FOFO escapou de ser PA-PAIIIII... –Ele dizia zoando com a cara de Shion que quase o matou de olhar novamente-

Shion:Me trate assim de novo AIORIA DE LEÃO QUE VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE É FOFO,EU AINDA SOU SEU SUPERIOR!!!

Shura: auahauhauhauhauhauha se ferrou hein gatchêinho!! –cínico-

Aioria: calaabocaespanholqueeunãtepergunteinada...

Kamus:Meu Zeus...

Miro: HAHIUEHIUEHEHIEHIUEHIUEHUEHUE FOFO!

Shion: CALA ESSA SUA BOCA MIRO DE ESCORPIÃO,EU AINDA MANDO EM TODOS VOCÊS!

MdM: Eu hein Miro,chamando outro homem de fofo! Isso vai te pegar mal!

Miro: Ah cala a boca!

Kanon: OLHA O PEIXE,UM É DOIS TRÊS É CINCOOOOOOO!!!

Saga: Kanon o que é issso?!

Kanon: não ta todo mundo discutindo? Parece mais uma feira,então!

-Gota geral...²-

Saori: POR ZEUS,VOCÊS NÃO SABEM SE COMPORTAR?!

-Todos se entreolharam cabisbaixos enquanto Stephan ria em silencio com Dohko mas logo aquele silencio desagradável foi cortado por um choro baixinho e todos quando foram ver uma das mulheres balançava os braços,embalando algum bebê provavelmente...Saori olhou a mulher e olhou para eles,mais precisamente para Aioria,chamando-o com a mão e pegando mais uma pasta...Aioria já começou a xingar todas as gerações de deuses...-

Athena: Marianna Humeur di Giovanni,conterrânea sua Luca...-comentou Saori,olhando para Máscara da Morte,que arqueou uma sombrancelha-

MdM:Italiana? Feh...mas é garota...

Athena: ah não se faça de rogado por isso,tem pra você também! –Disse ela ironicamente jogando uma pasta para um furioso Máscara da Morte que amaldiçoava Aioria que ria da cara dele...-

MdM: Linder Arctowski Hahnemann? Alemão?

Athena: o próprio...

-Uma das mulheres,a que estava com o bebê chorão no coloco aproximou-se de Aioria,tocando o ombro dele,assim que ele virou,ela deixou nos braços dele mais uma boneca,era pequena,loira-platinada,olhos azuis celestes expressivos,bochechas bastante rosadas e nariz vermelho de tanto chorar...Aioria olhou bem para a criança e a abraçou ternamente,murmurando a ela,como se pudesse entende-lo...-

-Por que choras crianças? Fique calma,não tem mais perigo nenhum...

-Ele murmurara tranquilamente para ela e a garota,de repente,parou de chorar,abraçando o pescoço do cavaleiro tranquilamente,adormecendo,Aioria sorriu,ela era uma boneca mesmo...quantas bonecas naquele dia! Mas MdM já não estava tão feliz com seu novo adotado...o garoto era gordinho,bonitinho e até um pouco parecido com Mariana mas ao contrário da dócil menina ele que já andava,estava mais é tentando fugir de MdM que chegava quase a correr atrás da criança,pegou-o e colocou no ombro,o garoto esperneava mas não chorava,Máscara até achou engraçado a situação...Aioria e os outros riam,inclusive Athena-

Athena: se quiserem ir agora,mas cuidado com a chuva! –Aconselhou ela,a chuva não tinha dado trégua em momento nenhum...-

Aioria: sim senhorita,até amanhã! –Disse Aioria,desembestando a correr junto de MdM que nem se despediu-

Shura: huhuhuh...até o oria e...

Athena: SHURA!!!

Shura: NÃO!

Athena: SIM!

Shura: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Athena: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!

Shura: -Se arrastando- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Athena: meu Zeus homem,recomponha-se,até parece que vai ser punido!

Shura; E NÃO VOU?!

Athena: Vai se continuar com essa má vontade! Você precisa de mais responsabilidade Shura!

Shura: MAS VOCÊ VAI ME TIRAR MINHA LIBERDADE!!!

Athena: Olha lá como fala comigo cavaleiro!

Shura:-resmungando- perdão...

Athena: aqui –e joga a pasta para ele- são conterrâneos...ensine tudo que sabe para ele _espanhol_...

Shura:-sorri- agora sim a coisa está boa! Diego de La Vega,gostei do nome!

-Um garoto saiu timidamente de dentro da capa de uma das moças,ele tinha cabelos alvi- negros,aquilo surpreendeu Shura que se ajoelhou no chão,chamando o garoto pela língua natal...já fazia tanto tempo desde que Diego tinha escutado aquela língua,os olhos dele brilharam,Shura percebeu que o garoto,como todos os outros,tinha sofrido muito para chegar vivo até ali...estendeu os braços,ele não era de fazer isso,não ele mas...algo dentro dele o mandava fazer,ele só sabia o nome do garoto mas aquilo já parecia bastar...o garotinho saiu correndo e simplesmente se atirou nos braços de Shura,abraçando-o com força,como se sua vida dependesse daquilo...Shura apertou o abraço,aquele garoto lembrava muito ele quando pequeno,muito mesmo...o garoto soltou-se do abraço rapidamente ficando vermelho,ele gaguejava e olhava para o chão-

Diego: e-e-e-eu s-sou Di...

Shura: Diego de La Veja,sou Shura seu novo mestre mas vou tomar conta de você ouviu bem?!

Diego:s-sim...

Shura: E é bom que você me obedeça direitinho! Senão...

Diego: e-eu prometo ser um bom garoto!

Shura: senão eu te faço dormir com o Aldebaran e você não vai agüentar ouvir os roncos dele!!!!

-Todos ali riram,inclusive Aldebaran que chegou perto,o garoto se sentiu minúsculo perto dele...-

Aldebaran:O que você quis dizer com isso? Eu não ronco tão alto assim Shura!!!

Kanon:Não,só o suficiente para termos de vedar seu quarto!

Aldebaran: ¬¬

Saga: alguém vai dormir cheio de roxos e não serei eu...-cantarolando-

Kanon: ã?

Miro: ta...

Kanon: QUE?!

Miro: Jô...

Kanon: ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ?!

Miro: BURGUER!

Saga: ELE TÁ ZOANDO COM A SUA CARA Ô ANIMAL!

-O gêmeo mais sério tinha finalmente perdido a paciência,era Milo brincando de um lado,Kanon burro do outro...aquilo era demais para ele!-

Kanon:Reparei!

Miro: Demorou!

Shion: Por Zeus! Athena você não logo joga-los para fora daqui?!

Athena: _"Bem que eu queria..." _Shion! Logo você?!

Shion: Perdão senhorita...

Athena: Aldebaran!

Aldebaran: -Aproxima-se- até eu?!

Athena: sorte a sua! Só depois...-e jogou uma pasta para ele,que abriu,sorriu e saiu sem dizer nada-

Miro: eu hein! Gente estranha!

Athena: Ah mas senhor Miro,dessa o senhor não escapa!-E ela jogou uma pasta que ele aparou no ar,sorrindo cinicamente-

Miro:Eu já esperava senhorita... Yohan Leonard Schaswter ? Um alemãozinho? Heh...

-E uma das moças levou o loirinho pela mão até Milo,que o observou andar até ele com um pouco de dificuldade mas foi...Miro apenas se abaixou e colocou o garoto no ombro,que segurou-se na testa dele achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado...-

Shura:Diego,esse é seu novo rival! –Disse Shura apontando para Yoh que segurava-se na testa de Miro e recebendo um dedo do meio como resposta por parte do amigo- TEM CRIANÇAS AQUI SEU MAL EDUCADO!

Miro: É por que você fica incentivando a competitividade entre os meninos! Você é um péssimo tutor Shura! E meu menino é lindo,RÁ!

Shura: O Di é mais bonito,ta?!

Kamus:chega vocês dois,vazem daqui!

Shura: nossa freezer,que foi? Se irritou por que vai passar o resto da sua vida sozinho?!

-Silêncio mortal...dessa vez Shura tinha pegado pesado...Kamus fritou-o com o olhar mas...-

Saori:Não vai não! Kamus!

Kamus: sim senhorita?

Saori: -Joga uma pasta para ele- Kanabi Hatsuki.

-Kamus virou a cabeça,ele mal conseguia acreditar,ele não era o tipo de pessoa que cuidava de crianças...na verdade ele não cuidava nem dele mesmo,quem mais diria de uma criança,garota ainda por cima! A garota andou até ele,era pequena...era pálida,quase transparente,olhos cruéis,cor de âmbar,e os cabelos dela...brancos...um branco prateado brilhante,não tinha franja,chegava a ser doentia a aparência da garota...não que fosse feia mas...o rosto dela estava enfaixado,na testa e no olho direito,estava ferida...ela apenas fitava Kamus friamente,o olhar dele era igualmente frio...com certeza ela era japonesa...apenas andou e aproximou-se da garota,sempre friamente,coisa que surpreendeu Shura,Miro e os gêmeos e tomou a mão da menina,apenas segurando-a...estava quentinha...-

Kamus: estão olhando o que?!

Shura: Nada...não é Di?!

Diego: s-sim,nada mestre Kamus!

Shura: Nada,pode chamar ele de tio!!!

Kamus: Shuuura ¬¬

Saoria: Não estou com vontade de ouvir vocês brigando,já passa das 5 da manhã,vão! Saga,Kanon!

Kanon: ah não...mas ainda tem o Dohko!

Saga: Reclame menos,obedeça mais. –Disse ele pegando a pasta que ela jogou para eles...- Tanya Killian?

-A última mulher que tinha ficado deixa a garota com Kanon,ela ficava de pé e observava Kanon atentamente,o rapaz,abaixado,encarava a garota meio surpreso,ele já lidara com muitas mulheres mas nenhuma tão...pequena! E ela tinha uma aparência de anjinho travesso que simplesmente encantara Kanon...aqueles cabelos loirinhos lisos e meio rebeldes,pele bem branquinha de criança mesmo e aqueles olhos...o direito rosa-celeste e o esquerdo azul-safira...ela era tão...fofa! Kanon agarrou a garota e abraçou com força,ele parecia uma criança junto de outra.-

Kanon: SAGA,PODEMOS FICAR COM ELA?! ELA É TÃO FOFAAAAA...

Saga: -bate na própria testa- Kanon não fale como se ela fosse um bichinho por favor,está me envergonhando...

-Kanon agora ignorava o irmão e jogava a garota para cima e a aparava em baixo,a menina parecia estra se divertindo e ria...Kanon fora o único tão espontâneo a ponto de simplesmente agarra-la...Saoria ficava feliz...naquele tempo de ócio seus cavaleiros pareciam ter perdido o senso de responsabilidade e andavam olhando somente para o próprio umbigo,esquecendo-se de tudo depois daquela guerra...crianças eram muito bem vindas naquele momento...-

Athena: agora,poderiam ir? Aproveitem que amanhã é domingo e descansem,sabem que temos reunião amanhã a noite.

-Todos saíram,inclusive Dohko que tinha ficado jogando Jan-Ken-Pô com Stephan,restando somente Shion,Stephan e Athena..-

Saori:-bocejando- mas que trabalheira...

Shion: Nós já estávamos sabendo disso Saori mas você enrolou!

Saori: Mas Shion,eles não aceitariam se não fosse desse modo...boa noite Shion,Boa noite Stephan...

Shion: Boa noite senhorita...

Stephan: Boa noite Athena,durma com os anjos!

-Ela sorri com a inocência da criança e se retira para seus aposentos,passa pelo quarto de hospedes onde Ryenn e Daniele dormiam tranqüilos...Ryenn não era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver mas era de muito boa índole além de adorar a Terra e Athena,ele era apaixonado por Daniele...Saori até invejava um amor assim mas sabia que eles tinha sofrido muito nas mãos da irmã Afrodite...-

-No salão,Stephan estava sentado,se esticando no chão e Shion olhava para ele...-

Stephan: algum problema senhor?

Shion: Me faça um favor?

Stephan: qual?

Shion: Não me chame de senhor ou mestre fora dos horários de treino sim?

Stephan: Mas então como lhe chamarei?

Shion:-Pareceu pensar e corou um pouco,mas não pode evitar o embaraço- como quiser,Shion,Tio,Shi...mas já que vamos morar juntos por um bom tempo,prefiro que seja assim,me entende?

Stephan:-sorri-sim eu entendo! Mas...-O garoto pareceu corar um pouco e olhar para baixo,ele era direito,não gostava de enrolar...-e...pai?

-Shion arregalou os olhos e sorriu para o garoto,o Grande Mestre era um homem bondoso agora com um discípulo para treinar,além do mais um discípulo bastante maduro para a idade e determinado a fazer o que fosse preciso,Shion puxou o garoto e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça,sorrindo-

Shion:Vamos dormir Stephan,já é tarde,amanhã terá tempo de fazer perguntas e saber de tudo...

-Shion se levantou e mostrou ao garoto o interior do local do Grande Mestre,a decoração era em madeira clara contrastada com escura,vários quadros de paisagens e nas janelas,Stephan ainda podia ver a chuva castigando o céu...relâmpagos o fascinavam...naquele instante um raio cortou os céus bem onde Stephan olhava...ele sentiu o corpo afundar em duvidas,medos,incertezas mas...algo dentro dele tinha desperto naquela mesma noite...e estranhamente,assim como o coração dele,a tempestade acalmou-se,transformando-se em uma leve chuva gelada...

Shion chamava por ele mas o garoto parecia desligado do mundo,quando Shion o tocou que ele voltou de seu "nirvana" e fitou o homem,meio confuso...mas apenas sorriu,Shion sorriu de volta,mostrou a casa a ele e mandou-o tomar banho...mais tarde quando voltou o garoto já tinha adormecido,usava roupas velhas de Kiki que lhe serviam já que não tinha nada...o Grande Mestre sentou-se ao lado da cama do garoto,olhava uma marca ao "pé" da orelha dele e logo depois olhou pela janela,sorrindo-

-A partir de hoje...as coisas ficarão mais _interessantes..._

**Continua...**

**AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**

**Bem,eu queria pedir desculpas por tanta enrolação,no próximo cap que coisa a melhor parte!**

**Mas sabe como é né,a base tem que estar meio boa (Mas ta ruim ;.;) pra ficar melhor...a enxeção acaba aqui e na próxima:eles,os queridos !**

**Eu queria ter escrito menos,sei que escrevi demais,desculpa gente!**

**E também queria sei lá,ter escrito mais sobre os pirralhos ou a reação dos cavaleiros melhor mas aí ficaria enorme e um saco de ler,embora ache que já esteja...em breve terá coisa menos chata que isso...ah e eu não postei tudo junto por que ia ficar enorme!**

**Ao menos espero que tenham gostado :T**

**Agradeço muito muito as reviews e...**

**Daji-chan,sua ficha não chega NUNCA O.O **

**Princess Andrômeda,relaxa (e goza?) vai ter Yaoi sim,mas espere e veja! XD Ta me chamando de idiota? Ò.Ó –mas você é Dan- Metal Shun do maaaal...-imita Detoneitor-**

**Érika, ainda tem mais fichas sobrando pra depois se quiser :D**

**Kissu da Danone!**


	5. Velha infância,uma lição de vida

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu e sim de um japonês velho,gordo e feio que se chama Kurumada,os personagens são gostosos por que ele não pode ser...8D**

**N/A:Sugestões,pedidos,reclamações?Mandem review falando né,vocês que mandaram ficha tem todo direito de me cobrar :D**

**Esperando amanhecer...**

...Uma certa pessoa revirava camas e lençóis,não bem uma pessoa,ta,um ser humano mas um certo rapaz de cabelos verdes suava e revirava os lençóis da cama,estava nervoso e isso significava que do lado de fora uma violenta tempestade assolava aquele lugar,violenta mesmo,tão violenta quanto a de seis anos atrás...-

-Passos violentos são escutados no corredor,a pessoa estava correndo e batia na porta mas o rapaz,mesmo sofrendo como posso dizer,dormia...-

-Stephan! Stephan!

-Chamava a voz masculina do outro lado da porta...mas o garoto não se encontrava "neste" mundo...isso não era problema,com um poderoso chute o Grande Mestre do santuário de Athena tinha arrombado a porta,fazendo um enorme estardalhaço mas o garoto continuava a dormir aquele sono perturbado-

-Vamos menino,acorde! Vai destruir a cidade se não acordar meu filho!

-Shion agora segurava nos ombros de Stephan e chamava-o...a tempestade que assolava Athenas era violenta,muito mais do que da ultima vez dessa vez,até tornados haviam se formado e a cidade corria o risco de ser varrida do mapa incluindo o santuário-

_**Eu me olho nesse espelho,a chuva me assusta.**_

_**Minha própria face me irrita.**_

_**Eu sou tão fraco.**_

_**O tempo,que está sempre a minha mercê.**_

_**Parece irritado comigo.**_

_**Ou será eu com ele?**_

_**Esse labirinto...como naquele dia.**_

_**Por favor.**_

_**Ou me deixem afundar.**_

_**Ou me salvem.**_

_**Pai?**_

-STEPHAN!!!

-Berrou Shion,sacudindo o garoto que acordou de sopetão,puxando todo o ar possível para seus pulmões,engasgando-se e segurando no ombro do homem com força,o rapaz quase caiu da cama,estava suado,um raio que cortou o céu iluminou os olhos púrpuras dele...estava com a pupila em fenda,como as de um gato...o garoto simplesmente soltou Shion e correu para o banheiro,que tinha porta naquele quarto,apoiando-se no sanitário(Privada gente! XD) e colocando tudo de seu estômago para fora...-

-Shion olhava assustado do quarto,a chuva continuava...o garoto observou o espelho escuro de pé...seus olhos refletiam tudo nele...ele apoiou-se na porta do banheiro,olhando para Shion,respirou fundo...-

_**Agora a tempestade é passada.**_

_**A chuva louca está acabada.**_

_**As lágrimas escorrem.**_

_**Eu estou afundando.**_

_**Mas não estenda sua mão novamente.**_

_**Dessa vez eu vou me salvar sozinho.**_

_**Talvez eu acorde de uma vez.**_

_**Eu estou sempre caindo.**_

_**Então vá em frente e grite.**_

_**Grite comigo,estou tão longe.**_

_**Eu tenho que respirar,não posso afundar.**_

_**Eu estou sempre caindo.**_

_**Mas ao invés de quebrar completamente.**_

_**Eu estou vivo e espero.**_

-Shion estava de frente para o garoto...podia-se ouvir o pinga-pinga da água que escorria das árvores e o mar em cheia,violento...as lágrimas queimavam a face do jovem que agora não podia disfarçar o que sentia.-

-Pai...eu não quero...

-Shion respirou fundo,ele sabia que aquilo tinha perturbado o garoto...seis anos de convivência foram o suficiente para que ele,de garoto raquítico que fora,se transformar em quase um homem,obstinado a se tornar um bom líder,maduro e forte mas não fora o suficiente para apagar tudo que ele tinha sofrido,e eram naquelas horas que tudo vinha a tona..._controlar o clima..._de acordo com Gaia,uma benção de Zeus aos protetores dela. Habilidades,_poderes_ especiais...surgiam com a idade foi o que constatara Shion. Não foi difícil descobrir o que Stephan era capaz de fazer,bastava que mudasse de humor para que o clima ficasse louco...por isso o primeiro a ser treinado no menino,não tão mais menino agora com dezesseis anos,fora o emocional...o clima de uma área de 100 Km quadrados era afetado pelo humor dele...gradualmente aquele poder ia aumentado mas não preocupada Shion,Stephan era maduro para a idade dele...-

**-Em algum outro lugar do santuário,mais precisamente** nas doze casas e mais precisamente ainda na casa de Áries,alguns cavaleiros tinham se "reunido" lá,na verdade,todos,cansados e com sono,alguns cavaleiros tinha em seus colos crianças que dormiam o sono sincero,naquelas horas eles se reuniam,tornados eram perigosos...já deviam ser umas seis e pouco quando a chuva dera trégua...-

Miro:-boceja- finalmente o Shion acalmou ele...eu achei que essa fase já tinha acabado!

Dohko: Você deveria ter mais consideração Miro!

Mu: Concordo com o Dohko,ele deve estar assustado...

Shura: Mas isso não é motivo,ele treinou para não fazer isso justamente! Nós éramos mais novos que ele quando ganhamos as armaduras e não ficávamos assustados com coisas tão idiotas quanto uma simples temporada fora do santuário!

Saga: Mas você nem sabe onde vai ser.

Shura: e onde seria? Debaixo das asas do inimigo? Claro que não! Shion manteve esse garoto vivo e agora ele apenas vai aperfeiçoar o treinamento!

Kanon: é aí que você erra caro amigo...

-Kanon falava com Tanya deitada no colo dele,a garota tinha medo de tempestades,dormia profundamente de um lado enquanto Nicolle dormia do outro lado,Mu deixara-a com Kanon(Saga estava em gêmeos) enquanto fazia café para todos,ajudado por Aldebaran e Kamus que deixara Kanabi dormindo no colo de Shaka. Tutu dormia babando no colo de Afrodite,Linder e Mariana dormiam em pufes baixos no chão,espalhados e roncando enquanto Ayane dormia abraçada por Aioros que dormia encostado nela,os cavaleiros acordados estavam sentados nos sofás da sala de visita,Diego e Yohan eram os únicos despertos e jogavam dominó no chão,alheios ao mundo ao redor...ah sim,sem contar Aioria que dormia enroscado em uma almofada e Máscara da Morte que dormia com a cabeça virada para trás,babando também.-

Shura: ah é? Por que?

Shaka: Por que se não sabe,Cocha (ver apelido,Gato em Tcheco oO) vai ter que treinar com Ártemis.

Shura:Ta,essa eu não sabia! –Disse o espanhol,fingindo-se de desentendido-

Diego: Mas pai...quer dizer...mestre Shura,eu tinha comentado sobre a Deusa da lua treinar o cocha a uns dias atrás...

Shura: ah disse é? Bem,eu não ouvi! –Disse ele em tom de acusação-

Diego: Mas eu diiiiisseeeee...-falando arrastando as palavras em meio a um bocejo-

Aioros:Ele vai hoje não é? Imagino o por que...depois do trabalho que Shion teve para fazê-lo confiar nele,ir embora deve ser difícil...

Yohan: Mas ele vai voltar não é?!

-Todos olharam para o garoto loiro e depois se encararam-

Shaka: Sinceramente mesmo? Não sabemos Leonard...

Yohan:Já disse para não me chamar assim tio Shaka! Mas...se Stephan não voltar...ele vai voltar que eu sei!

-Disse o garto dando um salto no ar,com os olhos brilhando e o punho levantado,deixando um Diego fulo por que teve seu jogo destruído.-

Diego: LÉO!

Leo: eu!

Di: Destruiu meu jogo!

Leo: Aborrescente!

Di: Pirralho!

Leo: Girafa!

Di: Tarzan de arbusto!

Saga:Já chega vocês dois,vão acordar os outros!

Shura: iiiih...falou o paizão...

Saga: O que quis dizer com isso?!

Kanon: Nada não irmão...cof...chato...cof...

Saga: Hun...

Kanon: Não posso nem tossir mais?

Saga: Pode...-seco-

Miro: E essa comida? Sai ou não sai?

Shura: pois é!

-Naquele momento Mu,Kamus e Aldebaran aparecem na sala de Áries,chamando-os para o então esperado café...-

Shura/Kanon: Santa boca Miro!

Miro: Obrigado,obrigado,sei que sou demais...

Shura: Não tanto quanto eu e meu filhote! –Disse Shura,puxando Diego e dando um cascudo na cabeça dele...Diego já com 12 anos era tão metido quanto Shura e Afrodite!-

Kamus: Vão comer ou não?

Shura: que que foi que que foi que que há freezer?

Mu:calma Kamus,depois dessa noite acho que todos estão cansados...

Kamus: que seja mas alguém poderia acordar esses _"adultos responsáveis"_? –Disse ele,sarcasticamente se referindo a Aioria que babava e chupava o dedão...MdM ainda dormia e Aioros idem...-

Shura:pódexa chefia! –Disse divertido o espanhol,dando uma tremenda "bica" no pufe de Aioria,fazendo-o cair,beijando a almofada-

Aioria:MAS QUE INFERNOS..?!

-Ele não terminou de falar por que foi calado por Aldebaran,que levou um dos dedos a boca,pedindo silêncio-

Aldebaran:Você pode estar acordado mas é domingo e as crianças não dormiram de noite,fique quieto Oria!

Aioria:-roxo-

-Naquele momento Aioros tinha desperto, colocando Aya deitada no sofá,se espreguiçando-

Aioros: Deba,você vai matar meu irmão...

Shura/Miro: mata ! mata!

Aioria: mmfngmgfngmfmfngf...-ainda sendo tapado-

Aldebaran: ã? Ah sim,perdão Oria...

Aioria:Hunpf! Seus...seus...seus gordos!

-Silêncio mortal-

Aioros: eu não te conheço...

Aldebaran: Nem eu...

Shura: muito menos eu...

Diego: eu conheço!

Shura: Di!

Di:eu!

Shura: Era pra concordar comigo!

Di: ah era?

Leo: Burro!

Di: ¬¬'

Miro: é isso aí,mostra quem manda Leo!

Shura: Miro!

Miro: que?

Shura: O Di é melhor!

Miro: só se for em quesito feiúra,por que o Leo é lindo!

Leo: Isso eu sei pai,fala aí tio Afrodito!

Afrodite:sim sim,Leonard é lindo...-tentando acordar o Máscara-

Shura: Isso é um trabalho para...

Miro: Mini mim!

Leo: isso quer dizer eu?

Miro: sim Leo!

Leo: Mas eu não tenho cabelos roxos...e não sei se pareço muito com você...

Aioria: acredite,parece...

Shura: Ta mas o Di é mais bonitão né Di?

Di: Nossa pai,isso até me envergonha...-esconde a cara nas mãos-

Mu: Shura,você que reclamava tanto no dia que esse menino chegou,agora é um pai babão e...

Aioros:Eu sinto cheiro de ratos!

-Exclamou um divertido Aioros que segurou uma Ayane "voadora" que pulara do sofá nas costas dele-

Aya: Bom diaaaaaa!

Aioria: Essa aí já acordou com tudo!

MdM:realmente,só de olhar já me cansa...

Shura: Qué sé pasa hombre? A essa hora da manhã e já reclamando Mask?

MdM: Vocês que acordam cedo e eu que sou o chato? Vão se catar...

Mu: podemos ir tomar café ou ta difícil?

Shura: Já sei! Ta de mal humor por que a professorinha da Nicky não te dá mais bola!

-Nesse momento Shaka se manifestou,demonstrando algum desconforto ao ouvir da tão citada professorinha(que vocês conhecerão),ajeitando Kana no sofá e se levantando-

Shaka: se me dão licença,vou para minha casa,já passei bastante tempo aqui,ouvindo vocês seu bando de insones...

Shura: Hey Mask,parece que o Chucky conseguiu deixar o santo homem irritado!

MdM: A culpa não é minha,deixa a criança ser feliz e...MASQUEINFERNOS?!

-Um pesado livro tinha colidido com a testa de Máscara da Morte...e Shaka tinha abaixado para pegar o livro novamente,apontando as letras garrafais na capa do livro-

Shaka: Direito é uma matéria bastante pesada...-Disse o loiro com sarcasmo,guardando o livro na estante e dando as costas enquanto Afrodite e Mu erguiam um Máscara da Morte com um enorme galo na testa-

Mu: aimeusdeuses...Shaka!

-Mas nem adiantou ele chamar,o loiro já tinha saído-

Shura:vá-á-á-á-ácuo!

Afrodite: Não adiantou você ter uma criança para cuidar não? Não mudou nada!

Shura:oras! Queria que eu dissesse o que? Diego,se continuar com isso vai apanhar!

-Na mesma hora foi que os presentes ali perceberam que o garoto de cabelos alvi- negros falava atrás de Shura,imitando a voz do mesmo com perfeição,mas tão perfeitamente que parecia eco-

Di: Desculpa pai,eu não resisti...

Shura: mas você disse que não ia usar seus poderes fora da arena!

Di: mas dessa vez eu não fiz nada demais paaaaaai!

Shura: não quero saber!

Miro: aí Shura,larga o pé do menino,ele não fez nada demais dessa vez!

Shura: Mas isso me irrita!

Kamus: Você fala de mim,mas está tão rabugento quanto eu chifrudo...

Mu: vamos tomar café logo! Chega de discussões!

Aldebaran: Obrigado Mu mas dessa vez eu vou ter que ir.

Miro: MELDELZ...Aldebaran recusando comida!? Fujam para as montanhas!

Aldebaran: A-há,engraçadinho senhor Milo...

Miro: faço o que posso...

Aldebaran: Mas sério,eu quero dormir,você cansam a minha beleza...

-Geral segurando riso...-

Shura: sim,faça um favor a nós e vá dormir,você já começou a delirar!

Dohko: Quer um conselho sábio Shura?

Shura: ã?

Dohko: Cale a boca.

Shura: Por que?

Dohko: -aponta para trás,um Aldebaran com o punho estendido-

Shura: Você é lindo! Lindíssimo! Uma jóia rara! –se encolhendo-

Di: -imitando a voz do Shura por trás- Feio,feioso,feiosíssimo quando você nasceu,você era tão feio,mas tão feio que o médico bateu na sua mãe!

Shura: DIEGO DE LA VEGA!

DI: -se escondendo atrás do Miro- euzinho!

Shura: -entre dentes- você me paga...

**-Uma meia hora depois** de o Shura correr metade do santuário para não apanhar do Aldebaran,Dohko e Aioros discutirem sobre a vida,o universo e tudo o mais e saírem da casa de Áries visivelmente fulos um com o outro,Shura volta,suado e cansado,quando todos inclusive as crianças tomavam café...-

Shura: Maldita seja a hora em que Hera te deu esse poder maldito de imitar os outros Diego,eu te pego e...!

-Mas ele não pôde continuar a falar,foi abraçado na cintura por uma Nicolle chorosa que tinha os cabelos bagunçados,ela agarrava-se nele com força enquanto Mu tentava matar Diego e Tuomo,Afrodite se descabelava tentando impedi-lo de fazer isso e Kamus,Aioria e Miro riam(sim o Kamus ri!) da situação. Máscara da Morte se encontrava ocupado demais parecendo estar em duvida para saber se escalpelava Kanon ou Linder que riam da cara dele pela resposta que recebera de Kanabi sendo que essa estava sentada ao lado de uma Mariana que parecia dormir na cadeira mesmo,Leo estava sentado ao lado de Tanya que parecia triste,Aya era a única que faltava por que Aioros já tinha ido...-

Shura: Mas que feira é essa?

Aioria: nada,senta e come!

Shura: por que a Tan-Tan(Tanya) parece tão triste? –Andando com a Nicolle grudada-

Afrodite:-se sentando segurando o Yukka pela orelha- acho que é por que ela gosta muito do Stephan e sabe que ele vai embora hoje...

Miro:duvido muito,são crianças ainda duvido que entendam muito!

Afrodite: ah sim,são crianças capazes de matar pessoas não é senhor Milo? –sarcástico-

-Todos ali riram,isso era verdade,por terem sido treinados desde muito pequenos todos tinham força o suficiente ao menos para derrotar alguém normal,além dos "poderes" diferentes que tinham...-

Miro: tudo bem,você venceu dessa vez,não se acostume!

Kanon: Tanya!

Tanya: Oi?

Kanon: Tudo bem querida?

Tanya: Tudo sim pai Kanon... (N/A: Ela se refere ao Kanon e ao Saga como "pai Kanon" e "pai Saga",eu queria ter dois pais...no dia dos pais o preju é dela!)

Kana:Ela está triste.

-Os presentes ali olharam para Kanabi,ela falava pouco era quieta e fria,algo estranho para uma criança de sete anos mas como sempre,Kana era madura demais para sua idade...-

Leo: Isso dá pra perceber não é Kana? Não precisava falar o que todos sabiam.

Kana: Eu não te perguntei.

-Naquele momento Mu tinha conseguido alcançar Tuomo e Diego,segurando os dois pelas camisetas,era raro ele perder a compostura mas aquelas crianças pediam! Afrodite tentava impedi-lo de fazer algo mas era inevitável mas tudo isso foi interrompido pela risada de Linder...-

Li:HAHOHAHOHAHOWAHAHOWAHAHOWAHHAHOWAHAHOWAHAHOWAHAHOWAHAHOWA –tentativa de risada maligna...-

-Silencio sepulcral-

Li:...eu tentei.

Kanon: VOCÊ AINDA NÃO APRENDEU É: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –Imitando Don Kanonji-

Li: Sim mestre! –Lágrimas de emoção-

MdM: SEU MESTRE SOU EU MOLEQUE!

Li: MAS VOCÊ TENTOU ME MATAR!

MdM: E VOU CONTINUAR TENTANDO SE NÃO SENTAR ESSA BUNDA GORDA NA CADEIRA E COMER EM SILENCIO LINDER ARCTOWSKI!

Li:-senta como um menino obediente- _"Falou o nome completo,ferrou!"_

MdM:-bufando,se senta- QUALÉ?!

-Todos estavam olhando aquela cena,Chucky era realmente um "capaz" de irritar até mesmo o mestre psicopata...enquanto isso Mu arrastava Tuomo e Diego para a mesa,apertando-os tanto que só faltava os olhos saltarem para fora...-

Mu: AGORA,SE VOCÊS DOIS NÃO FICAREM QUIETOS EU JURO QUE FAREI VOCÊS CORREREM QUINHENTAS VEZES PELA ARENA,AMARRADOS A VINTE SACOS DE CIMENTO,SEM DESCANSO,SEM DÓ NEM PIEDADE,OUVIRAM?!

-Diego se encolheu na cadeira,consentindo com a cabeça educadamente mas o molequezinho finlandês não recuou nem nada,apenas mostrou a língua para o ariano e deu um sorrisinho safado,se virando para a mesa com comida e colocando um pedaço enorme de bolo de chocolate no prato,Mu estava prestes a esganá-lo quando mais alguém irrompeu cozinha adentro...um Stepha aparentemente irritadíssimo (mesmo que o tempo estivesse calmo),se jogou numa cadeira ao lado de Mu e enfiou um pão inteiro na boca,os outros mal tiveram tempo de falar quando um Shion irrompeu cozinha adentro também,esbravejando-

Shion: MU! DIGA PARA ESSE SEU _SOBRINHO_ TEIMOSO QUE EU SOU O TUTOR DELE E TENHO _**DIREITO**_ DE MANDAR NELE ATÉ QUE ELE SEJA MAIOR DE IDADE!

Mu:-que não entendia quase nada,virou-se para Stephan- Ele disse que é seu tutor e que tem o direito de mandar em você até você completar dezoito...

Stephan: -com a boca cheia- djiga vara ele gue eu dão zou bais grianza...-engole- e que não pretendo ir a lugar algum!

Mu:-se vira para Shion- Ele disse que não é mais criança e não...

Shion: ENTÃO DIGA PARA ELE QUE MESMO ASSIM EU AINDA MANDO NELE E ELE QUE SEJA UM POUCO MAIS AGRADECIDO!

Mu: ele disse que...-se vira para Stephan-

Stephan: então diga para ele que eu agradeço mas não vou obedecer!

Mu: -se vira para Shion,visivelmente cansado-ele disse que...

Shion: EU OUVI O QUE ELE DISSE!

Mu: NÃO BERRE COMIGO,A CASA É MINHA VOCÊS QUE VIERAM INVADIR,CAIAM FORA JÁ SE FOR PARA DISCUTIR,EU NÃO SOU GAROTO DE RECADOS!!! –Enxotando Shion-

Shion: Mas eu sou seu superior!

Mu:Então se comporte!

-Alguns ali não sabiam se riam ou se ficavam surpresos mas Aioria,Miro,MdM,Kanon,Diego,Tuomo,Afrodite,Tanya e Mariana riam,enquanto Nicolle ia se agarrar em Mu-

Nicky: Tio Shion,por que o senhor está bravo? –fofa-

Shion: Por que aquele teimoso do Stephan se recusa a ir!

Nicky: Mas o santuário é um bom lugar!

Shion: Sim,mas ele precisa completar o treinamento!

Stephan: Mas eu não quero ir embora,eu posso completar aqui!

Shion: Sinto muito mas...

Kamus: Você não sente nada Shion,Stephan,você é o mais velho certo?

Stephan: certo!

Kamus: O mais forte certo?

Stephan: Certo!

Kamus: Por que você será o líder?

Stephan: Por que sou mais forte e mais velho?

Kamus: certo!

Stephan: ainda não compreendo.

Kamus: Só aqui você não desenvolverá técnicas próprias e seu temperamento ainda precisa ser trabalhado,mas não no lugar onde você cresceu,você voltará,acredite.

Stephan: Mas...!

Kamus: Nada de mas! Um bom líder não luta para proteger a si mesmo mas sim aos seus liderados!

Stephan:...Tá bom mestre Kamyu,eu vou,posso ir depois do café ao menos? –Ele revirou os olhos,virando-se para Shion que o observava tristemente...-

Shion: como quiser Stephan. –Ele fitou o rapaz tristemente,que comia um pão inteiro por vez,para descontar sua raiva,o homem se sentou ao lado de Tanya que parara de rir e tinha o olhar fixo em Stephan,Shion cutucou-a nas costelas e a garotinha virou-se para ele...Tanya morria de medo de Shion mas ela o admirava muito-

Tanya:o-oi m-mestre...

Shion: -abaixa para falar com ela- se você começar a babar eu vou te fazer casar com ele! –Disse ele,em tom brincalhão-

Tanya: ECA QUE NOJO MESTRE!!!

Shion:huhuhu,imaginava...Tan-Tan,já aprendeu a ler direitinho?

Kanon: aprendeu nada! Fica fazendo bagunça na aula!!! A professora já deve ter me chamado umas vinte vezes! Mu,a Nicky é má influencia para a Tan-tan!

Mu: O que você quer dizer com isso?! Que minha filha é mal-educada?!!!!

Kanon: Sim senhor!

Shion: Não vão começar a discutir pelo amor de Zeus!

Mu: Humpf...

Shion: Mu,o que é isso? Você não é assim!

Mu: Culpa da Nicky! –Disse ele apontando para a garota que se divertia comendo biscoitos-

Nicky: Minha culpa?!

Mu: sim! Tudo culpa sua! pirralha baixinha!

-A garotinha pulou do colo de Shura para pular em Mu,que a pegou no colo,ela era bastante baixinha mesmo...ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Mu e deu-lhe um cutucão-

Nicky: a culpa é sua!

Mu: a culpa é sua! Você que me ensinou a responder!

Nicky: Mas...masmasmas...ah,tanto faz! Bobo!

Mu: me respeite mocinha!

Nicky: desculpa...

Aioria: Foi mal hein,por estragar a cena melosa mas eu estou com sono,vamos Mari?

Mari: -dormindo sentada...-

Aioria:...tuuuuuudo bem,estou vendo que isso é um sim!

-Ele pegou a garota no colo e a colocou nas costas,segurando-a com a cabeça da menina encostada em seu ombro...-

Stephan: errr...mestre Aioria...

Aioria: Eu.

Stephan: Quando a Mari acordar dê tchau a ela por mim ta?

Aioria: ta bom bichano,quando você for pegar suas coisas e descer,passe lá para se despedir...

Stephan: Hun.

Kamus:-se levantando e levando os pratos para a cozinha- Kanabi,despeça-se dos seus amigos,vamos subir.

Kana: Hai. –Se levanta,ajudando o Kamus a levar as coisas para a cozinha-

Nicky: Eu também quero ajudar,pai,me põe no chão!

Mu: como a senhorita quiser senhorita! –Disse ele sorridente,pondo a garota no chão,que correndo,foi ajudar a amiga a tirar a mesa-

Diego: Eu posso me levantar agora tio Mu?-timidamente falando ele se levantou,recolhendo a comida restante-

Mu: Pode sim,YUKKA FICA!

-Ralhou Mu quando o pequeno pentelho já ia se levantar mas ele apenas olhou ingenuamente para Mu,bastante preocupado parecia,Máscara da Morte dormia encostado numa pilastra ele apontou Linder-

Tu:Mas a bola de banha ta se mutilando de novo!-comentário mau-

-Fato,Linder(que era gordinho) tinha pego uma das facas e feito dois cortes,um no dedão da mão direita e outro no dedo médio da mão esquerda,tinha o dedo médio na boca quando todos olharam para ele,que apenas deu um sorrisinho de canto-

Li: algum problema?

-Ele já tinha todos os dedos da mão mais a parte de cima dos braços enfaixados,vivia se mutilando por causa de sua mania por sangue mas o mais incrível era a fantástica capacidade de regeneração celular dele,alem do fato de que ele não ficava doente,mais um dos "poderes" de Hera.-

Afrodite: Eu já te disse para não fazer isso Linder- chega perto do garoto e puxa as mãos dele- você sabe que deixa Mask decepcionado quando faz isso.

Li:Mas eu não posso evitar Tio! E eu não sou bola de banha seu folgado!

Di: Não,só ligeiramente rechonchudo!

Leo: Diz aí,é gordo mesmo!

Li: E você,ô desgrenhado,ta dizendo o que palito?

Leo: Eu sei que sou bom ta? Não precisa comentar sobre a minha beleza superior ô porpeta...

Li: Ah vai se...

Miro: -Que estava com a boca cheia demais para dar sinais de vida- Eu sei que a educação é o forte de vocês crianças mas nós não ensinamos vocês assim e tem mulheres aqui!

Tanya: Eu não sou mulher!

Shion: Ah não? É o que então?

Tanya: Eu sou menina!

Shura: -que estava fazendo companhia ao Miro em comer e agora parecia satisfeito- nossa,mas é uma menina forte hein!

Tanya: é,eu vou ser uma cavaleira poderosa!

Shion: é amazona Tan-Tan...

Stephan: O que acha de aprender a ler direito antes de brigar Tan? –Ele disse divertido,esticando os braços-

Tanya: Mas é muito chato!

Stephan: E se eu te mandar uma carta toda semana,contando como está sendo meu treino você vai ler?

Tanya: Ahn...eu não sei tio Stephan...

Stephan: -Dramatiza- Oh céus,Oh vida,Oh dor,ela não me ama,ela me odeia! –Finge desmaiar na cadeira-

Tanya: Ta eu leio! Eu prometo! Não desmaie!

Shion:(por telepatia)_Golpe baixo!_

Stephan:(respondendo)_Faço o que posso! Huhuhuhu..._

Kamus: -de volta- Bem,agora eu vou subir com a Kanabi,Afrodite você vem? Máscara?

Afrodite: Sim sim Kamyu eu vou subir com o Tutu,vamos Tutu?

Tu:Sim sim vamos logo,bola de banha,vem também?

Li:Não fale assim comigo sardento! Meu mestre ainda esta dormindo...mestre?

Afrodite: Assim não querido é assim que se acorda ele ó...MÁSCARA DA MORTE,UMA CABEÇA DA COLEÇÃO CAIU!

-No mesmo instante o homem se levantou olhando o chão e procurando por algo que parecia perdido-

MdM: CABEÇA?! ONDE?!

Mu: Meus deus Luca,você está cada vez mais psicopata,esse menino vai crescer com traumas!

Shura: Já cresceu! Olha o menino até se mutila!

MdM: se mutila? Linder!

Li: A culpa não é minha,foi a faca que pulou na minha mão!

MdM: Uma desculpa melhor da próxima ta?

Afrodite: MÁSCARA!

MdM: que? Os dedos são dele,deixa ele se mutilar em paz! Enquanto ele não se matar tudo bem oras!

Afrodite: pelos deuses...

Shura: Bem Mu,valeu pelo café mas agora eu to picando a mula,Di,simbora!

Di: -na queda de braço com o Leo e Miro botando fogo- Ta pai! –Derruba a mão do Leo- Falou desgrenhado!

Leo: Falou Drácula!

Miro: Pois é,vamos também Leo?

Leo: Vamos sim...cadê a Nicky?

Kamus:Acho que da cozinha foi com a Kana pro quarto,vou chama-las...

Nicky: -aparece do nada- não precisa mais mestre Kamus!

Kamus: Kanabi Hatsuki! –Repreendeu ele ao ver a garota atravessar a parede(sim,atravessar)-

Kana:Desculpa pai mas ia demorar vir pelo corredor.

Kamus: que seja,vamos?

Shion: Vamos subir também! Vamos Stephan!

Stephan: -se levanta molemente- sim senhor senhor!

Mu: Bem,eu vou estar aqui,Nicky,vá tomar um banho então!

Nicky: Tááááá...até mais!-Sai-

Mu: Quando for embora passe aqui hein Cocha...

Stephan: Ta!

**-Enquanto eles subiam as escadas** muitos pensavam coisas parecidas...primeiro sobre o quanto a chegada daquelas crianças havia significado,mudando tudo na vida deles,depois descobrindo que eram crianças excepcionais que guardavam poderes extraordinários para proteger segredos que até os deuses desconheciam e por fim o que sentiam,afinal,eles ainda agiam como se fossem adolescentes que acabaram de ganhar as armaduras mas com a responsabilidade de ter vidas excepcionais dependendo deles,subiam em silêncio refletindo e outro pensamento latejava na cabeça dos cavaleiros,como será que Shion se sentia? E quando aquelas crianças,que chamavam a eles de Tios,Pais,fossem embora? Mas isso não os preocupava tanto no momento. Aquelas crianças tinha chegado na vida deles a contragosto,crianças birrentas que choravam,sozinhas e sofriam,eles tiveram que dar seu tempo,precioso tempo de treino a eles,gastar noites cuidando de dores de barriga e choros mas nada mais gratificante do que receber um abraço apertado toda manhã e ouvir um "eu te amo" de uma boca cheia de chocolate,ouvir uma filha chorar por que ralou o joelho e a primeira pessoa a quem vai pedir ajuda é você,por que você é tudo para eles.Por que eles dependem de você,por que tudo que eles tem é você sabe,eles se sentem solitários,perderam tudo mas ganharam em dobro tudo o que perderam. E,inocentes,mesmo assim,sabem disso. Nascidos em um mundo em guerra,os cavaleiros pensam,que direito eles tem de treinar essas crianças para joga-las no selvagem mundo das lutas depois? Então,treiná-los-ão o melhor possível,por que assim,talvez assim eles sobrevivam,aprenderam,com o tempo que passou uma lição importante,amar.

Eles eram egoístas,treinados para simplesmente eliminar qualquer um que discordasse do ser superior mas,talvez nunca tenham levado em conta que estavam tão isolados do mundo,solitários,naquele mundo escondido dos olhos comuns,quando aquelas crianças chegaram,feitas de argila macia,pronta para ser moldadas pelo mundo,que de fato era duro e cruel,já chegaram bastante batidas até não é? Sem nada além de um coração batendo e uma alma rasgada em pedaços. Os passos ecoavam pelas escadarias,então amar era isso,querer bem a alguém mais do que a si próprio.-

-Eu vou voltar,prometo,eu te amo,papai!

-Ele apenas sorriu,dando as costas para entrar na limusine branca que o aguardava rente ao santuário de Athena,Stephan Heizebern talvez não voltasse tão cedo,talvez não voltasse vivo,talvez não voltasse. Shion era forte mas lágrimas eram mais. Seis anos foram o suficiente para amar aquele menino mas nem dez seriam o suficiente para esquece-lo,enquanto isso,uma chuva triste e fina caía e da janela do saguão Saori Kido pedia aos deuses que Ártemis cuidasse daquele garoto como a um filho,ele seria um bom líder afinal. Aqueles jovens estavam sendo moldados e aquela guerra,futuramente se houvesse,definiria quem viveria e quem morreria.

Cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro olhavam aquelas crianças dormindo,um sono velado por sonhos e fantasias e que no futuro seria ocupado por sangue e mortes mas isso,fica para um próximo capítulo.-

**Continua...**

**Taí o novo cap amores! Maaaaas...**

**MELDELZ EU ESCREVI DEMAIS DENOVO!**

**DANONE MÁ!!! –Bate a cabeça na parede-**

**Ficou ruim EU SEI,MEA CULPA!**

**Gente é que colocar 20 interagindo de uma vez é difícil pô!**

**Dá um desconto! XD**

**Por isso que eu tive que ficar cortando e talz...**

**Bem,isso foi eles pequenos,CALMA que vão ter flashbacks mais pro futuro por isso nada de desespero!**

**É que eu acho que a fic ficaria enorme com um monte de capítulos com eles pequenos somados eles crescidos,vejamos,eu também fiquei muito inspirada no final por causa do clima de dia dos pais,sim,coloquei essa fic em boa hora não?**

**Bem dia dos pais aheihuhiuheiuheiuhe –só percebeu agora-**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa porcaria -.-' –se suicida-**

**Zentem,eu amo vocês –apanha-**

**Ta meloso?! SIM viva a glicose no sangue!**

**No futuro vocês entenderão por que eu mandei o Stephan pra vuta que o paril!**

**E realmente,esse capítulo ficou estranho!**

**Vejamos,nos próximos caps eu vou dar ênfase a cada persona por vez,por isso não reclamem!**

**Doze já é difícil,com mais dez fica foda! XD**

**Nina,Liana,Peter,Aredhel,Larry,gente,obrigado mesmo,farei o que posso para agradar vocês! A fic ta saindo do jeito que eu euria! –Tá,mas eu queria que fosse melhor ;.;-**

**Poni Poni- Ficha guardada!**

**Daji- Nem vou comentar nada,o FF te odeia DAJI-CHAN ;.;**

**Érika- Ficha guardada! Amei sua ficha frôr! 8D**

**Baal-Morra**

**Deni- aheiheihiue nada a dizer**

**Princess-Ai! Aiaiai! Aiaiai aiaiaiai! Em cima, em baixo, puxa e vai!" \,,\ METAAAAAAAAAAAAL –imitando detoneitor-**

**Tsu baka-Fofoletes! Que bom que gostou,obrigado!**

**Kissus da Danone!**

**Ela ama vocês! Heh 8D**


	6. Segredo

**Disclaimer:Não Saint Seiya não é meu mas a fanfic é 8D –escritora megalomaníaca-**

**N/A:Duvidas,sugestões,criticas e reclamações,digam!**

**Ps:Créditos a Pisces Luna (Eu não sabia (Y) )**

**Se-gre-do.**

**Que segredo? **

**Hihihi...**

**Nem te conto...**

**-Ele estava** sentado no sofá da sala,com um livro numa mão,óculos de leitura e apenas podia se dedicar a ler naquele local tranqüilo,se preocupando apenas em ouvir o som do vento bater na copa das árvores preparando para tomar um gole do suco de abacaxi com hortelã recém-feito quando ouviu alguém andando apressadamente pelo corredor e irromper na sala,uma certa garota de cabelos negros de orbes de um azul celeste forte,mexas vermelhas que se destacavam na cabeleira negra com a franja acertada no rosto,um _piercing_ de argolinha bastante discreto no nariz,usava um uniforme de escola que consistia em uma camisa branca com um emblema de um raio cruzado com uma flecha,saia até o meio das coxas e uma blusa de moletom amarrada na cintura,um all-star todo rasgado com alfinetes pregados e meias tipo _loose_ bem grandes,a cor do uniforme era bem básica,preto mas o que mais se destacava era o rosto da garota que estava bastante vermelho,ela parou de frente ao homem de cabelos lavanda,Mu,com o tempo não havia mudado em absolutamente nada,exceto que cortara o cabelo um pouco apenas,até o meio das costas e agora os deixava presos em um rabo de cavalo não tão solto-

Mu: sim? –Ele previa que algo bom não era,era visível a irritação da garota,Nicolle era extremamente sentimental e meio birrenta-

Nicky: Pai,eu quero saber por que não posso sair!

Mu: Nicolle,eu já te disse o por que,não vamos discutir isso novamente,aproveite que chegou da escola e vá tomar um banho,seu rosto está sujo de tinta.

Nicky:Mas pai,todos podem sair menos eu!

Mu: Você e seus amigos,você sabe o por que de não poderem sair.

Nicky: Não sei não! Só por que somos pupilos,isso não é motivo! Eu quero sair,como todos os outros da minha idade! Eu quero ser um pouco normal!!!

Mu: Não discuta comigo mocinha,vá já tomar banho Nicolle Williams!

Nicky: Sim senhor,_**MESTRE.**_

-E a garota saiu batendo portas e quase derrubando-as,Mu suspirou...já era a sexta vez naquele mês que eles discutiam aquilo...claro que era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada,eles não podiam saber que se saíssem,correriam sério risco de vida...para colocá-los na escola já fora dificílimo,mas a melhor escola de Athenas era óbvio que pertencia a Saori Kido,Instituto Educacional Parthenon,uma escola com renome internacional mas de qualquer modo,os aspirantes as armaduras do Caos eram tão visados que no primeiro dia de aula fora do santuário,se não fossem pelas habilidades de Mari de fazer previsões,Diego e Tuomo quase que teriam _"ido pro saco"_ de acordo com Shura. Então depois disso as saídas dos jovens se tornaram Escola-Santuário e vice-versa,deixando-os muito limitados...como pessoas normais não podem tomar conhecimento dos cavaleiros e suas habilidades,os jovens não podiam se defender e nem serem protegidos por outros cavaleiros o que realmente resultou nisto.-

-Ah,por que estudar fora? Por que ninguém merece cavaleiros burros hã? Eles eram educados pelos mestres mas depois de uma certa idade fica difícil não? Enquanto Mu refletia sobre a vida,o universo e tudo mais e o por que dele ter criado uma garota tão rebelde,ele sentiu algo atingir sua testa...uma...seta de pressão? (Daquelas arminhas de criança sabe? Aqueles negócinhos que fazem _"chuuuuup"_ quando você tira? Aqueles que têm ventosas sabe? entenderam né? XD) ele tirou aquilo da testa,olhando meio incrédulo mas sua resposta estava encostada na porta,com um pedaço de maçã na boca e segurando a arminha de brinquedo,Kiki olhava divertido para o _ex-_mestre-

Kiki:Sabe,eu pude ouvir a suave voz de vocês quando estava subindo...

Mu: Vai te catar!

Kiki: chefia,também sinto sua falta!

Mu: Não fale assim comigo,agora estamos no mesmo nível...

Kiki: RÁ! Boa piada Mestre! No seu nível? Eu? Nunca! Posso chegar perto mas...

Mu: Kiki,pare dessa falsa modéstia! Ta parecendo o Shaka! Você acha que eu não te conheço ou o que? Meu Zeus,agora você é um cavaleiro que serve diretamente a Abel,vá fazer o favor de ir se catar! –Comentou ele divertido,observando Kiki ficar roxo de vergonha-

Kiki: M-m-mas mestre eu não sou tão forte quanto o senhor! Ser cavaleiro de Vento Norte não significa nada perto dos cavaleiros de ouro de Athena!

Mu: Não deixe Abel ouvir isso,ele não vai gostar,afinal os ventos são a elite dele hein!

Kiki: -se sentando- sim senhor...mas mestre Mu eu...

Mu:pare de me chamar de mestre Kiki! Me chame de Mu! Enfim,o que veio fazer aqui moleque?

Kiki: aproveitar que Athena fez um pacto com o irmão dela né! Afinal eu cresci neste santuário! Aliás,foram vocês que me usaram para selar este acordo,seus safados! –Faz cara de ofendido-

Mu: Você não recusou! Aliás,só faltava chorar de emoção moleque!

Kiki: Ah,mas a armadura é legal e o Abel nem templo tem,quando ele quer falar conosco ele manda mensagens telepáticas! Isso sim é vida!

Mu: Certo certo,vai passar quanto tempo aqui?

Kiki: se o senhor me permitir e se Saori também deixar,alguns dias até a festa do sol,depois vou embora...

Mu: Tudo bem mas eu acho que a Nicky anda meio nervosa,cuidado com a fera...-suspira-

Kiki: Mestre,o senhor prende a menina demais,todos vocês! Eu acho que vocês deveriam dar uma relaxada,eles são capazes de se defender sozinhos!

Mu: Kiki,você não entenderia,nós apenas não queremos mais arriscar que nada de mal aconteça até que eles...

Kiki: Vão embora? Olha,se vocês ficarem prendendo eles uma hora vão descobrir,não são burros sabe? E eles são sim capazes de se defender sem dar bandeira!Eles nasceram prontos para se defender,esses poderes estranhos sabe?!

Mu: E naquele dia os poderes deles não serviram em nada quando quase foram mortos não é?

-Comentou Mu em tom sarcástico e logo depois os dois dirigiram a atenção para a porta da biblioteca em que uma Nicolle,de camisetão preto amarrado na cintura,calça-short mais larga em tons vermelho -pastéis ,tênis mais largo com uma toalha nos cabelos observava-os de mal humor,ela mostrou a língua para eles e se sentou numa poltrona ali,de muito mal humor mesmo-

Kiki: a quanto tempo 'cê ta aí pilha?

Nicky:Acabei de chegar! E pilha é a mãe!

Mu: -abre a boca para falar mas é interrompido pela garota-

Nicky:-faz como se a mão estivesse falando- fala com a minha mão! –mostra a língua-

Mu: Não muda mesmo! Malcriada!

Kiki: Né?! Nicky,você não vai me dar um abraço?!

Nicky: Não,você tá fedido e suado e eu acabei de tomar banho! Aliás,estou morta de fome...E eu sou filha de quem me criou –dá uma reboladinha e senta numa poltrona-

Mu: É isso que dá correr o dia todo!

Nicky: Eu gosto de correr pô! E meu time está bem perto de vencer o interclasses...

Kiki: Interclasses?

Nicky:É o campeonato interno da escola,times das diferentes séries jogam uns contra os outros,como eu tô no segundo ano do ensino médio meu time é bastante superior e bastante bom,acho que talvez possamos vencer esse ano!

Kiki: Que bom! Quando é a partida final? E o que acontece com quem ganha?

Nicky: A partida final é não na semana que vem,a próxima e o time vencedor ganha uma vaga no inter-estadual!

Kiki: que emocionante! Aliás...o que você joga mesmo?

Mu:...-sem comentários-

Nicky: Basquete! –rindo-

**-Em um jardim** de rosas,um certo garoto sardento extravasava sua aparente raiva em uma roseira ali perto,seu rosto estava vermelho e ele parecia muito irritado e estava irritado a ponto de estar bastante vermelho,deixando as sardas bastante destacadas no rosto claro,os cabelos mal-presos e caindo em parte no rosto,o uniforme (Uma camisa branca de mangas dobradas até o cotovelo com o símbolo do colégio,calça preta,tênis/sapatilha pretos e acessórios que ele usa -cinto de rebites por baixo da camisa,um tipo de tira branca por cima da calça na coxa esquerda,luvas de couro preto sem a ponta dos dedos e o final do braço também enfaixado-) que era bastante "customizado" já estava cheio de pétalas e pólen de tanto o garoto estraçalhar a pobre roseira,ele bufava bravo e era observado por três pessoas que tinham expressões diferentes...-

Leo: Tutu,já chega,se alguém vir o que está fazendo, te trucida..!

Tu: Deixa! Eu não me importo Okay?! Quero que o mundo se exploda!!!

Mari: Não fica assim Tutu...

-A garota falava timidamente, seu uniforme estava impecável, a gravata estava perfeitamente alinhada com a camisa que não estava dobrada,a saia não estava amassada mesmo que ela estivesse sentada,só que tinha tirado a blusa por causa do dia quente,o uniforme se ajustava muitíssimo bem no corpo esbelto da garota,seus belos cabelos loiro-platinados balançavam suavemente com a brisa mas sua expressão era de completa desolação,odiava ver o amigo tão bravo por motivos tão...idiotas-

Linder: Mano,deixa de ser burro! Ficar sofrendo aí por garota!

Leo: Mano?! Você é o que? _Black,_ agora Linder?!

Linder: Vai se catar Léo!

-Deitado no colo de Mariana,estava um certo alemão,com o tempo ele tinha perdido a barriga extra,ganho um físico mais decente de acordo com ele mesmo,tinha os olhos fechados,aproveitando o colo da garota,por que ela era muito tímida era fácil simplesmente deitar no colo dela e ela não faria nada...ele se esticou,passando a mão pelos próprios cabelos loiro-acastanhados e quase sendo fuzilado pelo olhar de Leonard que estava encostado em uma das poucas (e enormes!) árvores dali...-

Tu: -Para de estraçalhar a roseira e reconstitui ela de um jeito que ninguém nunca vai entender...e se joga de costas na grama,com as mãos no rosto- que raiva...que raiva...

-Leonard fechou os olhos,suspirando e estralou os dedos,ruivo com aquele cabelo desgrenhado,ele tinha se tornado uma espécie de "irmão mais velho" dos outros,claro que ele via a todos tão amigos como irmãos,sendo o mais alto entre eles mas somente cinco conheciam aquele canto de jardim,sim,cinco,mas um naquele dia não estava lá e essa era a razão para o Finlandês estar tão furioso...-

Linder: Tem muita garota por aí pra você ficar se martirizando só por uma!

Tu: UMA NÃO! ELA NÃO É QUALQUER UMA!!!

Linder: Calma aí ô babaca! Pra começar,ela não é sua,ela nem sabe que você gosta dela! Não acha que demorou muito não? E pensando bem.você fez muita merda pra ela!

Tu: Você _**acha**_ que eu não sei?

Leo: -Se levanta e agarra o Tuomo,fazendo carinho na cabeça dele e com voz de falsa emoção- ele fica tão bonitinho apaixonado! Chega a ficar sério! Não é meigo Mari!

-A garota consentiu com a cabeça,dando pequenas risadinhas enquanto Linder quase rolava de rir da cara de tacho que Tuomo ficou ao estar sendo agarrado por Leonard até que...-

Linder: Que tal agente descer e ver um filme? Sei lá,aqui ta chato...

-Nesse momento,depois de tanta bobagem Tuomo virou-se para Linder e piscou para Mariana,a garota teve que tirar a cabeça do rapaz e se levantar rapidamente antes que tomasse o chute que Tuomo aplicou no loiro deitado no chão,acertando Linder em cheio na barriga-

Tu: SEU SEM CULTURA! BRONCO! BRUTO! GROSSO! NÃO SABE APRECIAR A CALMA E A PAZ DA NATUREZA NÃO?! Por isso que era um gordo safado!

-Completou o garoto rindo do outro que tinha "rolado" pro outro lado e levantava zangado,pronto para redargüir-

Li: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU?! QUEM É QUE ESTAVA DESPEDAÇANDO ROSEIRAS AGORA A POUCO MESMO?! FOLGADO,PILANTRA,SACRIPANTA!

**-------------------------------------------\\x//**

**-Os roncos** de Linder podiam ser ouvidos na sala,não que o filme fosse tedioso mas ele não era do tipo que prestava atenção mesmo...a sala da casa de Leão era ampla(como todas as outras...)decorada de modo simples mas que tinha bastante coisa,videogame,DVD,computador...e afins,e nem era por Leonard mas pelo próprio Aioria que adorava aquele tipo de coisa...o filme era _"300"_ Leonard estava sentado na guarda do sofá,Linder dormia com a cabeça para trás,sentado em uma ponta,Tuomo estava sentado no assento ao lado de Leo e Mariana estava com os pés no colo de Linder e a cabeça no colo de Tu,que fazia trancinhas em seu cabelo...Léo e Tu disputavam o pote de pipocas quando ouviram alguém bater na porta e assim o filme foi pausado deixando Aioria e Aioros entrarem no recinto...Os dois vestiam as armaduras e pareciam bastante cansados,Aioria parecia ter sentido uma incrível vontade de acordar Linder mas foi segurado por Aioros-

Aioros: Mari,você viu a Aya?

Mari: Não vi não tio...por que?

Aioria: Por que eu concordo com o Oros,acho que vocês excluem demais a coitada.

Tu: Excluímos nada,ela que se exclui!

Aioros: Sei sei...bem,vamos procurar ela e depois voltamos...né Oria?

Aioria:-Vidrado no filme- VAI LEÔNIDAS!

Aioros:...AIORIA!

Aioria: Espera que agora ta na parte que o Leônidas morre!

Aioros: VOCÊ JÁ VIU ESSE FILME UMAS MIL VEZES,VAMOS! –Agarra ele pela gola da camisa e sai puxando com todos rindo-

Mari: -resmungando baixinho- a Aya é um saco...

Léo: Não fale assim dela Mariana!

Mari: Falo sim! Eu não gosto dela!

Tu: Você tem que aprender a perdoar Mari...

Mari: olha quem fala! Até hoje guarda mágoas do outro lá!

Tu: Mas no meu caso é diferente!

Mari: É nada! Eu não sou de reclamar mas eu odeio a Ayane!

Léo: Coitada,a garota não tem maldade no coração!

Mari: Você que pensa!

-Naquele momento alguém pigarreou do canto da sala,com a cabeça baixa e a franja ocultando o rosto ela se dirigiu até Mariana e abaixou a cabeça,cheia de desgosto na voz-

Aya:O tio Aioria pediu que você fosse na casa de Sagitário Mariana,ele precisa falar com nós duas...

-A loira apenas consentiu com a cabeça,levantando-se e dando as costas aos amigos,Ayane primeiro olhou para Tuomo que a encarou de forma carinhosa,depois olhou para Leonard que se levantou e apoiou uma mão no ombro da garota,murmurando no ouvido dela-

Léo: Liga não,ela não faz por mal,ela te adora...

Aya: Bem que eu queria Léo...bem que eu queria...

-E deu as costas a eles,saindo e nesse momento Léo pode ouvir um som de alguém engasgando e nesse momento percebeu que,nos momentos que tinha dado as costas a ele,o pentelho tinha pego chantili na geladeira,colocado na mão do Linder e o cutucado para que coçasse a cara e assim se encheu de chantili no rosto...e claro,a essa altura Tuomo já estava na casa de peixes,com certeza rindo enquanto Linder esbravejava e amaldiçoava até a 10ª geração do rapaz...-

Léo: Vamos! Para de reclamar feito uma velha,vamos subir pra você bater nele e depois jantar,agente tem que treinar hoje...

Linder: GAH! ODEIO AQUELE SARDENTO DE MERDA!!!

Léo: Chega Linder! Vamos subir pô! Se está com tanta raiva assim,corte seus dedos mas cale a boca _gordito_!

Linder: Ta,ta...mas não me chame como aquele espanhol imbecil!

Léo: Ranzinza!

-E eles foram subindo as escadarias,subindo de leão para virgem Linder cantarolava _Strythway to Heaven _e depois de passarem pela casa vazia (Onde está Shaka?(Wally?)) Linder cantarolava _Highway to Hell_...era infame mas era realmente engraçado ver as caras de Shaka e Dohko quando ouviam...chegando em escorpião...-

Léo: Passe devagar para que o Milo...

-O MILO O QUE SENHOR LEONARD?!

Léo:NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-"Saído das sombras" de acordo com o relato de um sobrevivente e...okay,Leonard sua imaginação te afetou! Shut the fucking up! Ou Shut the fucking mind!**¹**

Linder: errr...o-oi tio...eu já estou subindo e...

Milo: Pelo que eu sei,sua casa é lá em baixo,Chucky. Vai,se manda,vaza,some que seu amigo aqui vai morrer. AGORA!

Linder: Foi um prazer te conhecer cara! –Evapora-

Léo: Errr...P-pai v-você sabe que eu te amo e...-se encolhendo a medida que fala-

Milo: EXPLICAÇÕES,JÁ!

Léo: Errr...explicações sooobre?

Milo: ISSO!

-Um Milo furioso agarrou Leo pela gola da camisa de escola e arrastando-o para dentro da casa de escorpião,jogou-o contra o chão da sala,pegou a mala de escola do rapaz e sacudiu-a de cabeça para baixo,despejando todo o seu conteúdo. Caíram livros,cadernos,estojo,lapiseiras,carteira,câmera fotográfica semi-profissional(O rapaz pode!) e...fotos...mas não bem qualquer foto,fotos bastante...comprometedoras...-

Milo: Explicações,já,ou vai estar muito encrencado Yohan Leonard Schwaster.

-O Garoto apenas abaixou a cabeça,quieto fazendo que 'não' com a cabeça e em seguida levando um tapa de Milo bem na face,o que fez com que ele olhasse quase abismado para o "pai". Ele poderia esperar qualquer golpe,um soco,um chute,já que era um cavaleiro de ouro,qualquer golpe dele ao menos machucaria bastante Léo mas ele dera apenas um tapa,que nem doera tanto...no rosto.-

Milo:Eu esperaria isso de qualquer um.QUALQUER UM.Até mesmo do Diego ou do Tuomo,que não são como você.MENOS de você.Você me decepcionou muito Leo,já pro seu quarto,vai ficar sem sua câmera ao menos até que eu pense numa boa punição pára você.

-O garoto apenas assentiu com a cabeça,recolhendo os materiais que Milo havia despejado e guardando-os,apanhou as fotos e rasgou-as na frente do tutor,que apenas observava,não estava mais com aquela mesma expressão de raiva que estava antes mas sim com uma expressão de decepção,o garoto saiu e o cavaleiro encostou a cabeça na pilastra,o elmo de escorpião caído no chão,ele suspirou...tinha muita coisa acontecendo naquele momento..._"Agora só me falta um adolescente rebelde...aiai Léo...espero que entenda..."-_

**-------------------------------------------\\x// **

**-O despertador tocou** e Tanya já acordou xingando e chutando o despertador que tocava as 4 da manhã...sim,as quatro.

O dia-a-dia dos jovens aprendizes dos Durados era,resumindo mesmo,foda.

O único dia livre para eles era na segunda-feira por que até domingo tinham coisas a fazer.

Acordam as quatro,tomar café,treino das quatro e meia até as seis e meia,depois banho,escola as sete,término as três da tarde,das três e meia da tarde até as cinco são atividades extra-classe(clubes,esportes,reforço...) e depois das cinco até as nove da noite treinam,sábado tem aula normalmente então era desse mesmo modo,domingo a manhã para eles era livre a tarde e parte da noite eram dedicados aos treinos e afins,sim,a rotina deles era bastante cheia mas eles estavam acostumados com isso...Tanya se levantou,arrancando a parte de cima do pijama,ou melhor,ficando só de calcinha e sutiã,pegou a camiseta de treino e enquanto a colocava,saía do quarto para tomar café quando chegou na cozinha...-

Ta:Bom dia feira da fruta...

-Seu cumprimento matinal era assim já que ultimamente Shion,Aldebaran e Shaka deram para ir tomar café lá na casa de gêmeos e sempre que ela chegava na cozinha a balburdia era tão grande que parecia mesmo uma feira...-

Saga:Bom dia senhorita...

Kannon:Sim senhorita,bom dia...é melhor abrir os olhos senão vai...

Aldebaran:Ai!

Kannon:Tropeçar na grande muralha conhecida como Aldebaran...

Tanya:-Desvia dele e usando as mãos,sem abrir os olhos,se localiza na cozinha,se sentando-estou imitando o tio Shaka...

Shaka: Isso é alguma indireta?

Tanya:Não...

Shion: Não vai me dar bom dia menina?

Tanya: Boooooooom dia...-bocejando-

Saga: Põe a mão na boca menina!

Kanon:Deixa a garota Saga,você é muito chato,velho!

Saga: Kanon!

Tanya:-Com uma torrada na boca- Deixa pai Saga...eu...uaaaaaah -bocejando-...que sono...fiquei acordada até tarde...

Shaka: Mas você tem seus horários rigidamente certos,senão não agüentara a rotina.

Tanya: Mas eu estava escrevendo...

Aldebaran: -Com umas quinze torradas no prato- Para quem escreve tanto hein Tan-Tan?

Kanon: Verdade,sempre vemos você escrevendo e...Shion,por que está rindo?!

-Naquele momento Tanya tinha aberto bem os olhos e sua cara de sono já tinha sumido,dando lugar a um vermelho-escarlate bem mais forte que o das unhas do Milo e Shion ria com o rosto virado,não só da cara da garota mas por saber o que tinha por trás das cartas-

Tanya: P-pr-pra ninguém!!!! Estou escrevendo um livro! É isso,um livro!

Shion:-Cai da cadeira,quase rolando de tanto rir-

Shaka: Tudo bem,Shion se recomponha homem!

Aldebran:-enfia uma torrada na boca- Não sei o que é tão engraçado...

Kanon: Nem eu!

Saga: Vocês dois podem falar o que infernos está escrevendo mocinha? Essa desculpa não colou...

Shion:-se recompondo mas ainda rindo- Acho melhor falar Tanya...

Tanya: err...bem...está tarde! Se atrasarmos no treino eu me atraso na escola! Vamos!

**-Ela tinha escapado** por pouco e subia ainda se arrumando,prendendo a faixa rosa nos cabelos loiros e ajeitava a camiseta azul que ficava por dentro dos shorts azulados,usava aquela sandália de salto para treinar e faixas nas pernas já que eram a parte mais forte nela e seu ponto mais forte,velocidade. Chegando na casa de câncer,Linder esperava a garota com suas roupas de treino normais com a única diferença de que chupava o dedão,mordendo-o –

Tanya: Cadê o mestre Máscara?

Linder:Foi na frente,antes que eu acordasse e resolvi esperar você e a Nicky mas cadê ela?

Tanya: Não sei,ela não passou lá na minha casa...talvez tenha subido direto pelo corredor de lutas...

Linder: Então vamos?

Tanya: Vamos! A Mari ta esperando né?

Linder:Ela não se atrasa nunca...

-E assim que subiram de Câncer para Leão que Mariana estava lá,sentada ao lado de Aioria,os dois conversavam animadamente...-

Aioria:Então jovens gafanhotos,prontos para mais um espetacular dia de treino?! De acordo com um velho provérbio, juntos todos caminharemos em segurança ao nascer do sol! –Apontando para o horizonte ainda escuro-

Linder: Mari tem certeza que ele é seu pai?

Mari:Acho que sim...-sorrindo-

Tanya: Mestre Aioria,o senhor é demais –Olhos brilhando-

Aioria: Faço o que posso! Se você puder Tanya,algum dia irá resplandecer feito eu!

-Sua humildade é impressionante mesmo...

**-Naquele momento** os que tinham sido deixados para trás pela garota,Shaka,Aldebaran,Saga,Shion e Kanon estavam subindo e quem falara fora Kanon-

Aioria: Xiu! Não te perguntei nada!

Kanon: Resposta para trouxa eu dou de graça!

Aioria: E para otário não tem troco!

Shion: Vocês podem fazer o favor de subir? Eu nem deveria ter descido...

**-E continuaram a** subir até chegar a Virgem mas passaram já que Shaka já vestia sua armadura,subindo diretamente para Libra mas Dohko não se encontrava lá,para variar,e assim subiram diretamente para escorpião mas nem Milo e nem Léo estavam lá e subindo para Sagitário,Aioros subiu com eles tendo dito que Ayane tinha ido na frente mas quando subiram...-

Aioros: AYA?!

Ayane: Bom dia papai!

Aioros:-Gruda nela e puxa- Disse que subiria mais cedo!

Aya:É mas foi para conversar com o Diego!

Di:Bom dia senhor Aioros...

-Naquele momento Shura apareceu de dentro de Capricórnio,acenando para todos quando foi fuzilado pelo olhar de Aioria-

Shura: Buenos Dias pessoas!

Shaka:Bom dia Shura.

Mu: Bom dia,que animação rapaz...

Shura: Claro,dessa vez meu time venceu aqueles Brasileiros fedidos! Ah,nada pessoal Aldebaran! –Se encolhe-

Diego: -Que como todo bom filho de Shura não pôde desperdiçar a oportunidade,copiou a voz de Shura,repetindo a frase "Brasileiros fedidos" umas cinco vezes-

Kanon:Sabe,acho que o treino de hoje será bem dolorido para você Shura! E pare de se esconder atrás do Shion!

Saga: Como vocês puderam ser consagrados cavaleiros mesmo? Parecem crianças!

Kanon: E você parece um velho!

Saga:E sou mesmo,mais velho que você!

Tanya: Nãããããooo comecem com essa discussão novamente...

-Gemeu a garota,puxando Kanon escadaria acima e sendo acompanhada por um Aioros ciumento que abraçava Ayane,lançando olhares maus a Diego que se divertia vendo Shura se esconder atrás de Shion e Aldebaran ser "segurado" por Shaka e Mu,enquanto Saga agilizava a subida de Linder,Mariana e Tanya...em Aquário não tinha ninguém e em peixes,Afrodite esperava sozinho...-

Kanon:Bom dia Dite,onde está o pentelho?Ele sempre vem junto!

Afrodite:-suspirando- Foi mais cedo dizendo algo como "Vou apanhar e já volto"...

Saga/Kanon/Aioria/Aioros/Shion(caramba!): Por que apanhar?

Linder: Simples!

Mari: Chucky!

Linder: Não posso falar?

Mari/Tanya: NÃO!

Linder: Ta calei...suas bobas...

Diego: se ele não fala eu falo então! Não faço parte desse grupinho de vocês e...

-Cala a boca,idiota.

-O comentário seco e rápido veio da escadaria que vinha do décimo terceiro templo e sentada na parte de cima estava uma garota de cabelos negros,bastante lisos presos em um coque desfiado,não era muito alta e tinha uma roupa de treino típica de amazonas,orbes alaranjados e um porte altivo com uma pele até meio morena,estava de pernas cruzadas e parecia estar de bastante mal-humor-

Mari: RISSA!

Rissa: Bom dia senhorita Mariana,Kanabi-san pediu para que eu avisasse ao senhor Diego que se ousar abrir o bico,ela mesma vai faze-lo calar e que ela sabia que você tentaria dizer algo por isso me pediu para espera-los aqui,agora,um bom dia senhores.

-A garota rapidamente sumiu,deixando as escadas em uma meia reverência tipicamente japonesa...Rissa Takahashi era a própria japonesa baixinha e invocada,aspirante a armadura de Roziel(Anjo Inorgânico,sim,armadura inspirada nos anjos de Artêmis),era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia manter uma conversa com Kanabi e pela amizade de longa data das duas Rissa muitas vezes falava por Kanabi já que a garota falava pouco-

Diego:Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

Linder: E quem você pensa que é para falar da vida dos outros?

-Antes que uma briga começasse Shion declarou o treino oficialmente aberto,ou seja,estavam atrasados então foram subindo rapidamente para a Arena-

**-A arena dos** cavaleiros de ouros se localizava atrás do décimo terceiro salão e era de uso exclusivo dos doze e seus pupilos a fim de que outros atrapalhassem os treinos,tinha arquibancadas para quem fosse ver as vezes os torneios que ocorriam lá. Pouco tempo atrás tinham reformado a arena,aumentando-a e agora estava com o tamanho de mais ou menos uns dois campos de futebol oficiais,é,bem grande.-

-Chegando lá,Kanabi treinava a um canto com Kamus e Tuomo,os dois estavam de olhos vendados e seu objetivo era atravessar os obstáculos de gelo que o francês colocava ,mas Kamus dificultava a cada obstáculo superado. Milo judiava bastante de Leonard,jogando-o contra a parede da arquibancada várias e várias vezes,Leonard era bom,atacava por trás e por baixo,se esgueirando mas Milo parecia estar batendo nele com bastante vontade até. Máscara da Morte é que estava tendo trabalho com Nicolle,os dois treinavam apenas no 'mano-a-mano' e a força bruta de Nicolle era algo simplesmente fenomenal a garota era brutal! Enquanto isso Kiki se divertia,rindo da situação de MdM que parecia estar tendo dificuldade em defender os socos da garota-

Linder: VAI NICKÊ,SOCA ELE! DÁ UM GANCHO,ARRANCA A MANDÍBULA!!!

-Naquele momento a garota parou e voltou a cabeça para eles que estavam parados ali mas quem disse que MdM respeitaria? Deu um direto e reto na barriga da garota que foi arremessada brutalmente contra uma das pilastras e depois de cair se levantou,limpando o sangue que escorria do canto da boca,ela mudava em um treino por que seus olhos faiscaram e antes que pudessem perceber ela se teleportara atrás de MdM e dera um soco tão forte que todos ali juravam ter ouvido som de costelas quebrando,ela simplesmente o jogara para cima da arquibancada e o cavaleiro caiu sem jeito,parecendo um saco de batatas-

Nicky:ah...DESCULPA!!!

MdM:-Levanta com um olhar furioso-

Nicky: ai,ferrou-se...-se encolhe-

MdM:QUE SOCO BOM! É ISSO AÍ! CONTINUE ASSIM E TERÁ MUITAS CABEÇAS PARA A SUA COLEÇÃO..!

Nicky:-Dá um tapa na própria testa- Isso foi um elogio?

Linder: Vindo dele? Sim! Mas Nicky,as cabeças são tão legais! Precisa ver...

Nicky: Você tem problemas mentais! Aya! Viu quem está apanhando do outro lado ali? Tenho até dó do Léo...

Linder: O pai dele pegou ele ontem de tarde quando agente tava subindo!

Nicky: Ih véio,ferrou-se²!

Diego: Quando as crianças vão parar de futricar e treinar? Fofoquem no jardim de infância sim?

-Mas assim que ele se pronunciou um pedaço de pedra acertou Diego em cheio na cabeça fazendo com que ele caísse no chão e logo,todos riram da cara cheia de terra dele-

Di: QUEM FOI O DESGR...

Kanabi: Não se atreva a terminar essa frase,ou eu faço você engolir um pedaço ainda maior.

Di:Querida Kanabi,você está guardando ressentimentos de mim ainda? Você sabe que eu te amo!

Kana: Que pena,eu te odeio.

Kamus:Poderia parar de interromper nosso treino _espanhol_? Agradecido. Kanabi,volte,Tuomo seu mestre está aqui...

-O garoto tirou a venda e foi caminhando quase rebolando até Afrodite,desviando por pouco de uma das agulhas escarlates de Léo que parecia não estar mirando muito bem e nisso,Milo berrava com ele-

Milo: DÁ PRA SER MAIS LESADO?! VAMOS,COLOCA MIRA NISSO SEU INÚTIL!

Léo: TÔ TENTANDO!

Milo: E NÃO GRITA COMIGO!

Léo: SIM SENHOR _**MESTRE!**_

-Claro que,na arena eles não se classificavam mais como filhos e somente como aprendizes,por serem treinados desde pequenos,já sabiam as técnicas tão bem quanto seus mestres mas mesmo assim ainda faltavam aperfeiçoar muita coisa e melhorar as técnicas próprias. Cada um foi treinar com seu respectivo mestre,Shion havia voltado ao sala do Grande Mestre e Shaka treinava com Kanon já que Saga treinava Tanya enquanto Aldebaran treinava com Kiki embora este não usasse armadura. Depois de uma hora e meia de treino todos os presentes ali tiveram que dar espaço a Nicolle e Mu,enquanto Mu defendia-se com a parede de cristal Nicolle batia com tanta força,mas tanta força que o próprio Mu percebeu que a parede cederia aos punhos nus da garota-

Afrodite: Meu deus,de onde essa menina tira tanta força?! –Horrorizado-

Aioria: Acho que para empatar com ela,talvez a Mari só...

Shura: Será?

Linder: Mari,por que você não vai lá dar umas porradas na Nicky?

Mari: Hun...mas eu não quero lutar com ela.

MdM: Você quer parar de dar sugestões? Senão eu te coloco lá para apanhar da garota!

Linder: Lero-le-ro eu vi você apanhando da Nicky viu,coisa feia viu!

MdM:Não te perguntei!

Tuomo: Hey mestre Máscara,você está com um olho roxo,vai ficar lindo...

MdM: Há-há-há,vai ver o roxo que eu vou deixar em você,pra ver se fica lindo.

Tuomo: Não tudo bem,já estou vendo no senhor e...CA-RA-LE-O! OLHA SÓ O QUE A NICOLLE FEZ!

-O finlandês apontava mas todos já tinham visto,com os punhos nus ela tinha rompido a barreira de cristal de Mu e o jogado contra a arquibancada,mas claro suas mãos sangravam bastante e a garota parecia exausta,ofegando ela sacudiu as mãos,limpando o sangue e sorrindo triunfal-

Nicky: Fui bem?!

Shura: garota! Você ganharia até do Aldebaran!

Aldebaran: Nem brinca,não quero ser derrotado por uma barbie!

Nicky: Epa! Não me subestime!

Aldebaran: Eu não,vai que eu acabo como o Luca ou o Mu...

MdM: Epa! Eu deixei ela ganhar!

Aioria: Ahã,ta bom,sei...

MdM: Ta me chamando de velho?!

Aioria: Não,velho é o Saga!

Kanon: Temos a mesma idade!

Tuomo: Então você é velho também!

Kanon: Ah moleque!

Mu:-Pulando de arquibancada- quem vai treinar a Nicky agora? Estou quebrado...

Tuomo: Outro que está ficando velho!

Aya: Por que não _brincamos_ de Pique-Pega?

**-Logo todos os** cavaleiros de ouro ali tremeram e pularam para a arquibancada...as brincadeiras dos jovens era um tanto...mortais. Entre,pique-pega,pique-esconde,queimada e qualquer outra brincadeira sempre aqueles que não tivessem crescido naquele meio,seria morto com certeza.-

-Kanabi deu um sorriso malicioso e logo todos se afastaram dela,os treinos deles sempre resultavam naquelas brincadeiras de morte e ninguém,em parte alguma do santuário ousava desafiar um deles nessas modalidades,mesmo.-

Kanabi: Está comigo.

-A garota deu apenas um impulso com os pés e avançou contra um certo finlandês que estava distraído,atingindo-o com tudo na lateral do corpo e arremessando-o contra uma pilastra,que se partiu e quase caiu em cima do garoto que saiu antes de ser esmagado. Ele apenas sorriu e estralou os dedos.-

Kanabi: Te peguei.

Nicolle: Tá com o tutu!

-Tuomo apenas correu atrás de Diego,que desviava e muitas vezes pulava por cima do garoto e quando ia alcançar Diego,Tutu mudou de rumou e se jogou contra Leonard que desviou por milímetros,Tuomo rolou no chão e acabou pegando no pé de alguém que estava parado e...dormindo em pé?! Pegando no pé de Tanya e derrubando a garota,saiu rebolando e anunciando que ela fora pega...e a coisa prosseguiu até que Shion deu o treino por encerrado,os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam até com medo de descer depois daquela selvageria...-

Afrodite: Meu Zeus! Como são violentos! Bando de bárbaros!

Shura: Ai Dite,deixa as crianças serem felizes!

Linder: mas é tão divertido! Vocês deveriam tentar! Yukka,acho que desloquei o ombro,ajeita pra mim?

Tu:Tá bom. –Chega no Linder e dá um puxão no ombro dele,fazendo:"CLÉCK"-

Afrodite: CHEGA,TUOMO YUKKARNO SEU BÁRBARO,VÁ JÁ TOMAR BANHO!

Tutu: Ai que estresse! Falouz gentem –desmunhecando- agentchi se vê daqui a pouco!

Linder: Vai lá linda,depois eu te conto o que fiquei sabendo no vestiário!-desmunhecando²-

Léo: Não se esqueçam de me emprestar a chapinha depois hein meninas! Eu quero meu cabelo li-sé-rri-mo!

Tutu: IGUAL O DO SHAKA?! –some-

Shaka: Suas ofensas não me atingem,ser covarde.

Shura: Mas fala aí Shaka,em baixo dessa cabaleira loira oxigenada e lisona você esconde uma cabeleira preto bombril não é?! Ninguém tem um cabelo assim hoje em dia,não precisa esconder Shaka,agente te ama...

Mu:Shura!

Shura: Qual é,vai defender o namorado agora é?!

Saga/Kanon:SHURA!

Shura: Que?

Saga/Kanon/Mu/Milo/Kamus:CALA A BOCA!

Shura: Mas..!

Afrodite: Chega,antes que você apanhe Shura!

Shura: mas eu não falei nada!

Aioria:Mas vai apanhar de qualquer modo!

Aioros: E você que vai bater? RÁ!

Aioria: E você que foi morto por ele? –Rosnando-

Aioros: Não tenho ressentimentos!

Aioria: MAS EU TENHO!

Aioros: Eu morro e você sofre?!

Aioria:MARIANA,VAMOS,VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADA!

Mari: Huh? S-sim senhor!

Aioros: Oria!

-Mas ele já estava descendo as escadas furiosamente,arrastando Mariana que apenas sorria calmamente como sempre...bem,discutir não adiantaria então puderam apenas ir cada um para sua respectiva casa,cuidar de seus afazeres,nesse caso,dormir. Depois do treino os cavaleiros iam é dormir mesmo,quem tinha escola eram os mais novos,exceto Diego que tinha 18 e estava na faculdade e ia somente depois das 10 da manhã mas ele treinava junto com todos os outros,o que o deixava realmente fulo.-

-Exatamente 7;00,sentada na escadinha que saía do santuário,nos primeiros degraus estava Ayane,soprando o cabelo que sempre caía em sua face,de todos Ayane era a única que ia na onda dos "mais loucos" como Tutu ou Léo...esperando a algum tempo ela não escutou uma certa pessoa chegar por trás e agarra-la pelo pescoço-

-BU!

Aya: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tutu:calma Ayazinha! Eu não mordo...a não ser que queira! –Sorrindo maliciosamente-

Aya: IDIOTA! VÁ ASSUSTAR A SUA MÃE! –chuta-

Tutu: êpa! Põe a mão no meio não!-Rindo e sendo pisado-

Aya:-pisando- Besta! Besta!

Tutu: -sendo pisado- aiai no rosto não!

Kiki:Vocês fazem barulho demais! E logo tão cedo!

Tutu:-com marcas de pé no rosto- E o que _**VOCÊ**_ veio fazer aqui?

Kiki:Você ainda tem ressentimentos Yukka? Só por causa daquilo?!

Tutu: SIM!!! MATOU MINHAS INOCENTES FLORES!!!

Kiki:Mato!

Nicky:Essa discussão vai durar muito?! Tutu é o Kiki que vai levar agente hoje!

Tutu:Não confio nele ao volante! Como dizem,mulher no volante,perigo constante...

Kiki:HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! OLHA QUEM FALA !!! A MULHER AQUI É VOCÊ!!!

Aya: Crianças!

-Vocês começam o dia bastante animados,parem de fazer barulho.

**-Quem tinha descido** era Kanabi e ela era a única das garotas que usava a saia da escola até o tornozelo,sapato preto normal,com as mangas da camisa dobradas,a gravata (tudo preto,exceto a camisa que é branca com o emblema preto) presa certinha mas alguns botões da camisa abertos embora o que ressaltasse mais fosse a máscara cirúrgica que a garota usava e com aqueles cabelos brancos,com a franja no olho e aqueles olhos cruéis cor de âmbar,realmente ela parecia uma assassina ou delinqüente...e descendo com ela,com uma horrível cara de sono estava Linder que usava o uniforme até bem alinhado tirando a calça que era muito mais larga e a camisa quase totalmente aberta e Mariana que apoiava os braços no pescoço de Linder,ela sim estava alinhada mas a saia curta mostrava as belas pernas da garota...-

Tutu: B-bom dia!

-Naquela mesma hora todos ali se entreolharam e até mesmo inclusive Leo e Tanya que desciam e estavam atrás de Linder e Mari...Tuomo ficava nervoso perto de Kanabi e o clima ficava sempre ruim... muita coisa tinha acontecido nas férias de meio de ano mas antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa,o clima foi quebrado por um gemido de lamentação de Tanya que sentou-se ao lado de Ayane...-

Tanya:Ontem elas não foram mas eu sei que hoje elas veeeeem!

Mari:Todo ano é a mesma coisa...-suspirando-

Linder: Sorte do Diego de não estar mais lá! Pegavam demais no pé dele!

Kanabi:Nem me diga.

Mari: Ah Kana,por causa do seu cabelo também!

Kanabi: É. Leonard vão brigar com você também...

Leo: Tanto faz! Eu não gosto é quando brigam com a Tanya! Babacas! Ou com você Kana!

Kanabi: Eu não ligo. Aquele comitê estudantil já está bastante falho.

Aya: Tão sempre implicando com a minha franja...

Kanabi:Vocês deveriam apenas ignorar.

Linder:Você diz isso por que toda vez que olha para eles,gelam de medo!

Mari:D-deixa ela Linder!

Kanabi:Não precisa me defender,Mariana.

Mari:Mas..!

Kanabi:Sério.

Tanya:Nicky,onde foi o Kiki?

Nicky:É ele que vai nos levar! Foi buscar a van.

Tanya:aaaaaahn...mas ele não dirige bem...

Tuomo:Eu deveria dizer agora para gritarmos por nossas vidas?

Linder: Acho que sim!

Leo:Vocês são tão idiotas!

**-Mas naquele momento **a van branca estacionou a frente da pequena escada e descendo dela,Kiki abriu a porta para os oito adolescentes entrarem,afinal iam em oito. Uns cinco minutos após saírem já estavam conversando animadamente exceto Kanabi que sempre sentava numa janela do canto até que Kiki ajeitou o retrovisor enquanto dirigia,falando com eles.-

Kiki:Vocês não saem nunca né?

Nicky:Nãããão...

Linder:Pois é,é um saco,só treino e escola!

Léo: Para de reclamar!

Linder:Não paro! Yukka,fala que eu to certo!!!

Tutu:Uhn? Desculpa não tava ouvindo...

Linder:Fala que eu to certo em reclamar! Eu quero passear! Quero ser normal! Hunf...

Nicky:Eu também...

Aya: Também,não é Tan?!

Tanya: Realmente dá vontade de sair...

Tutu:Verdade,Léo não mente,você bem que quer sair! Kanabi,você também!

Kana:Eu não disse que não queria,disse?

Nicky:Nem nas férias nos pudemos sair...

Kiki:E se eu disser para vocês,que tenho um plano?

**-Comentou ele,sorrindo maliciosamente **e encarando-os pelo retrovisor,as faces daqueles jovens expressavam que aquela terça-feira seria um emocionante começo de segundo semestre...-

**Continua...**

**¹,**_**shut the fucking mind/up,TRADUÇÃO:Cale a maldita mente/boca XD**_

**MELDELZ,MILANO DEPOIS X.X**

**(E foi malz pelos erros de português hein)**

**Desculpa a demora hein gente...eu escrevi demais o...o'**

**Bem,fiz o que foi possível,espero que tenham gostado...**

**Eu disse que seria difícil pôr todo mundo junto e blá³**

**E outra,minhas piadas não necessariamente terão graça viu? XD eu sou péssima nisso...**

**O que vai acontecer no próximo cap? Tchararan...**

**Ah e eu ainda não dei ênfase ao treino deles por que ainda faltam personagens a apresentar! Sim!**

**Ou seja,aguardem que ainda tem muito mais!**

**Nina:Você vai ver o poder da Mari ;D eu imagino que você lê pensamentos sabe? Entendeu né? Se não entendeu,leia XD**

**Felipe:aiuehiuehiuheiuheiuhe mas eu gosto do Mu e do Shion,nem vem chuchu XD mas você verá,verá!**

**Daji-chan: OLHA QUE EU CATEI O QUE EU RECEBI DA SUA FICHA U.U Pra ao menos tentar pôr algo...a Rissa-chan ainda terá participação importante tá? É que eu não sei como você queria ela por que a ficha não veio i.i**

**Aredhel: Eu já tenho os casais e te garanto,acho que vais gostar ;) espere e verá,o Di não vai aparecer muito nesse mas no próximo...huhuhu...**

**Princess: Tá aí! XD**

**Érika: Fique feliz! Amei a ficha do Chris!!! Ele com certeza vai tar!**

**Tsu:Yah a Nicky foi a primeira XD e ela ainda vai aprontar muito!**

**BEM GENTE É ISSO**

**Até o próximo cap!**

**Espero que leiam e desculpe a demora,época de provas!!!**

**Mas agradeço em especial a Anya-chan que faliu comigo e ao louco do Peter,seu mongol,tinha que ter me pressionado mais! XD**

**Kissus,Danone.**

**Ps:Pra quem mandou fichas para a fanfic **_**New Generation I Athena**_**e viu o scrap esquisito que eu mandei lá eu explico,eu fiz a ficha no notepad,salvei com o mesmo nome de outro arquivo aqui no pc e quando fui postar copiei,colei e enviei o arquivo errado! XD eu sou desatenta tá?**


	7. I'm gonna kill someone

**Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não é meu,se fosse teria muita porrada mas nisso eles arrancariam quase toda (ou toda) a roupa. Ou adotariam a política "Façam amor não faça guerra".**

**N/A:Sugestões?Duvidas?Reclamações? Pedidos? Façam cáspite!**

**Ps¹:Créditos a Pisces Luna.**

**Ps²:Playstation 2! –sendo trucidada(amo essa palavra) pelos leitores-**

**Ps³:Do jeito que as vendas foram...aiuehiuehiue parei! Espero que gostem!**

**Nós vamos para o balacobaco!**

"_-É bem simples, eu vou ajudar vocês por que eu cansei de,ver todos os outros saírem e vocês terem que ficar presos,dizem que o santuário é um dos lugares mais justos da terra mas isso é injustiça com vocês!_

_-Mas Kiki,se nos pegarem,estamos fritos!_

_-Relaxa por isso eu bolei um plano!_

_-CUIDADO COM O POSTE KIKI!!!_

_-Ã? Ah tá,calma eu to prestando atenção,estamos só a 120 KM por hora,relaxem...mas meu plano é bem simples,vocês vão cabular os treinos da tarde. Fiquem quietos e me deixem explicar,na hora do intervalo que eu sei que o intervalo de vocês dura uma hora,liguem para os seus pais em momentos diferentes,com todos vocês por perto e dêem desculpas tipo "Reunião do Grêmio","Planejamento do festival" e coisas do gênero...mas dêem desculpas diferentes,para que,se eles ligarem para vocês,não peçam para falar com algum outro próximo! Outra coisa,esta semana está tendo das quatro da tarde as oito da noite um parque de diversões que se instalou,ele fica aberto nesse horário e está bem perto da escola de vocês,como o horário acaba as 3,vocês terão uma hora para passear,se não quiserem ir lá,vão todos juntos fazer algo! Lembrem-se,sem chamar atenção e sem poderes!Além do que não podem se separar,mesmo! Se eles ligarem para o celular de vocês,apenas não atendam,quando estiverem em um lugar silencioso,liguem para eles...para não ficarem preocupados!_

_-Mas...Kiki,isso não é certo e a senhorita Saori?! E se eles ligarem para a escola?!_

_-Eu já previ isso tudo! Se querem saber foi a senhorita Athena que sugeriu esse plano. Como ela não está essa semana no santuário eu tive que falar com Shion e se querem saber,ele disse o mesmo mas não pudemos falar com os pais de vocês,eles não deixariam mesmo...e se ligarem para a escola,relaxem que eu já dei um...jeitinho...nisso!_

_-Que jeitinho?!_

_-Não importa! Vocês entenderam? Quando for três horas eu vou passar na porta da escola para falar com vocês,agora,SE SEGUREM!!!_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!"_

**-Naquele momento** Linder se agarrava na bolsa de Mariana,sentado em uma cadeira no fundo e na parede,tremendo ainda e sentado ao seu lado,Leonard tremia junto de Ayane os dois estavam grudados nas mesas e as beijavam...-

Mari:-tomando fôlego- podem ficar calmos,já passou,não é melhor irem tomar água?

Linder:terra firme...terra firme...nunca mais...

Aya:s-será que a Nicky já parou de passar mal?

Léo:Espero que sim...-parou de beijar a mesa para colocar os pés para cima- agora que o inferno passou...

Mari:M-mas não foi tão horrível assim...

Linder:FICOU LOUCA?! NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE QUASE SAIU PELA JANELA!!!

Mari:D-desculpa Linder é que...

Léo:Para de ser estúpido Linder! –Dá uma cadernada na cabeça dele- ela não foi grossa com você! E a culpa foi toda sua,da próxima,ponha o cinto!

Mari:N-não,tudo bem,eu vou ao banheiro e já volto! Se o professor chegar,fale que eu já volto.

Léo:Tá! –Na hora que a garota virou de costas ele passou as mãos pela garganta,como se fosse matar o alemão mas antes que ele pudesse consumar o ato de sentença uma voz estridente atrapalhou-os...-

-LÉÉÉÉÉÉÉOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**-Uma garota de** cabelos loiro platinados curtíssimos com as pontas cor-de-rosa,olhos verde-esmeralda,usava o uniforme com a saia mais curta impossível,a gravata aberta e a camisa quase que completamente aberta e amarrada acima do umbigo,sim,a típica RBD (OMG! Mata! Nada contra quem gosta mas é aquele figurino que ela usa :B),chegou e se jogou em cima de Linder que discretamente deu um passo para o lado,apenas aparando a queda da garota e chegando alguns passos atrás desta uma outra garota com o uniforme igual mas de olhos negros e cabelos cor de fogo compridos -

Linder:errr...olá Miica. Olá Sae.

Miica:-a que se jogou- Oi querido Linder,como foram suas férias?! Espero que tenham sido boas..! As minhas foram ma-ra-vi-lho-sas!

Linder:errrr...foram...boas...você poderia me soltar por favor?

Miica:Você está tão cheiroso _Linderzinho !_

-Mas no mesmo momento Mariana voltou,deparando-se com Miica agarrada no pescoço de Linder,Sae apoiada na mesa quase se jogando em cima de Leo e Aya encolhida no canto,com o livro enfiado na cara a fim de não ver a cena seguinte-

Linder: Ah..! Mari! Está se sentindo melhor?

Mari:Já estive melhor,olá Miica,olá sae.

Miica:Olááááá Mariana! Eu estava comentando com o _Linderzinho _como minhas férias foram maravilhosas! E as suas como foram?

Mari:Normais...

Miica:Eu...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE DOR DE CABEÇA!!!

Linder: O que?!

Miica: MINHA CABEÇA VAI EXPLODIR!!!

Linder:Tá,eu te levo a enfermaria,Sae você vem para ficar com ela,Leo,avise o professor!

Leo:Hail Sir.

**-Linder saiu acompanhando** Miica que se debatia e fazia drama e com sae ao seu lado fazendo caretas como se amiga fosse morrer...-

Leo:Não acha que exagerou Mari? Ou melhor...

Aya:Nicky...

Mari:Ela que exagerou eu não.

"_**Eu não exagerei,não sejam bobos..."**__**-Comentou sadicamente Nicolle,claro que,por pensamento e os três amigos ali podiam "ouvi-la" falar...**_

**-Naquele momento Linder** voltou,tinha chego antes do professor que por sinal,estava atrasado,ele sentou-se violentamente na cadeira ao lado de Mariana e esta virou a cabeça com um sorriso simples para ele mas ele apenas retribuiu com um olhar feio-

Linder:Qual o problema de vocês?! Queriam matar a garota?! Ela mal chegou no primeiro andar e já desmaiou de dor!!!

Mari:Que pena...,depois vou ligar para ela ver se está bem!

_Linder: NICOLLE!-em pensamento-_

"_**Nicolle Williams,aprendiz de Mu de Áries não está disponível no momento,deixar recado após o 'beep" por favor...biiiip!"**_

_Linder:NICKY!_

"_**Fala pô!"**_

_Linder:Por que fez isso?!_

"_Hey,Linder idiota! Eu fiz isso pela Mari! Você é um idiota! IDIOTA! Não fale mais comigo até entender como a terra gira,IDIOTA!"__**-Aquela última frase dela fora dirigida somente ao alemão que olhou atônito e bravo para Mariana,ainda pensando...-**_

_Linder:Nicky?NICKY! EU QUERO RESPOSTAS!_

Leo:Parece que ela ficou brava contigo,meu chapa.

Linder:MARIANA HAUMMER SUA IDI...

**-No mesmo instante ela se levantou** e puxou a cadeira uns dois metros a frente,como a sala era um pouco barulhenta ninguém além dos que estavam ali perto teriam ouvido mas alguém que não era daquela sala estava sentado ali do lado de Linder,que nem o viu chegar...-

-Que confusão hein?

Linder:O que essa garota tem?! A Mari não é assim,né não Tan? TANYA?!

Tanya:PSSSSSSSSHT! Fica quieto Linder! Eu tou fugindo do comitê!

Leo:Encrencaram com as suas "lentes" de novo? Huaheuheuhueheuheu...

Tanya: Não tem graça! Eu gosto da cor dos meus olhos!!!

Leo:Nós também,fazer o que...

**-Naquele momento um homem** de cabelos extremamente negros mas com uma extranha franja branca entrou na sala,aparentava ser bastante novo,usava uma calça social preta com uma camisa de mangas curtas igualmente preta,com o jaleco branco de professor aberto,sapatos sociais mesmo,tinha um olhar penetrante com aqueles olhos ônix que possuía,ele colocou o material na mesa e fitou todos os alunos que tinham parado de fazer bagunça e se virado,apenas deu um sorriso brincalhão e apontou no fundo da sala,uma certa garota...-

-Creio que a senhorita não seja dessa sala,Tanya,mas o comitê já voltou para suas respectivas salas,pode voltar sem medo!

**-A garota** se levantou rindo,meio timidamente e saiu rapidamente da sala,segundo dia de aula do segundo semestre e já tomara bronca! O professor pegou uma das canetas(canetão vermelho) e escreveu no quadro branco(aquele que usa canetas de acrílico sabem? Chique bem! XD) bem grande seu nome: _SHIGURE MAKABE.-_

Shi:Muito bom dia alunos,sou o professor Shigure e dou aula de Artes,mas também posso ajudar com problemas de história caso precisem,sou eu que dou aula de reforço toda terça,quarta e quinta nessa sala,na primeira aula,não admito atrasos e nem brincadeiras de mal gosto,minhas piadas são sem graça mesmo e para tudo tem hora,desde brincar até estudar e sim,minha matéria repete. Alguma dúvida?Pergunta?Traumas de infância?

**-Em outro lado do corredor do andar de cima** da sala onde Shigure dava aula,em uma outra sala,uma professora de meia-idade,baixa,com cabelos ralos e alvos,pele um tanto ensebada,com um olhar malvado e óclinhos meia-lua na ponta do nariz,escrevia na lousa enquanto a classe copiava.-

Profª: Copiem logo o enunciado e escrevam a redação,como vocês,seus pequenos monstrinhos puderam ler,não deve ser mais de duas folhas nem menos. Entreguem na próxima aula,aproveitando que teremos duas aulas seguidas e em silêncio! Principalmente o senhor,Sr.Tuomo!

Tu:NÃO SEI QUEM FUI!!! DESSA VEZ NÃO FIZ NADA PÔ!

Profª:MAIS VAI FAZER,AO MENOS TENTE EVITAR! KANABI! NICOLLE!

Nicky:NEM VEM QUE NÃO TEM CHUCHU!

Profª:FAÇA O FAVOR DE ME OBEDECER,NICOLLE WILLIAMS,SENÃO CHAMAREI SEU PAI AQUI!

Nicky: Que seja! TUKKA! VEM AQUI JÁ! Kanabi,você também...hunf...

Tu:Meldellllz...que estresse! Que bicho de te mordeu?!

**-Comentou o garoto,displicentemente **reunindo sua mesa e cadeira com a de Nicolle e a de Kanabi,que sentava atrás de Nicky-

Nicky: Na verdade é um bicho metaleiro que não cala a boca e não faz trabalho! Escreve!

Tu:Escrever o que?

Kana:Uma redação de exatamente duas folhas de como são as suas férias desde que você tinha cinco anos de idade...viva a criatividade.

Tu:Eu passei as férias das minhas vidas todas com vocês e os outros e...PFFFF!!!

Nicky:-Tapando a boca dele com a mão- Pssssssht! Cala a boca babaca,ninguém pode saber que todos nós moramos juntos lembra?!

Kana:Ele tá ficando roxo.

Nicky: Agah...foi mal Tutu!

Tu:Tudo bem então,estressada! Kana-kana-chan me diga o que escrever!

Kanabi:Se vira.

Nicky:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SE FERROU OTÁRIO! –Apontando e rindo-

-Errrr...senhorita Kanabi...

**-Aquela voz soou** tímida e calma,apenas como um pedido realmente amigável. Um rapaz,um tanto alto que se sentava ao lado de Kanabi que agora tinha sua cadeira virada de costas para ele.Era forte com uma expressão gentil seus cabelos vermelho-sangue contrastavam com sua pele clara mas o que mais lhe chamava atenção eram os olhos...bicolores,um olho verde-água e o outro purpúreo-avermelhado...-

Kanabi:Hun,diga Christopher...

Chris:Pode me emprestar sua caneta? A minha quebrou.

Kanabi:Aqui -estendendo a caneta-

Chris:_Mérci_

Kanabi: Iie.

Chris:Srta.Kanabi ainda está fazendo aulas de japonês?

Kanabi:Hai,e Christopher-san ainda fazendo aulas de francês?

Chris:_Ouí mademoiselle...excuse moi,_mas agora vou fazer a lição,Kana-chan mas,olá _Nickyta_ e olá Tüomo! Espero que as férias tenham sido boas,com sua licença.

Kanabi:Hun...Okay.

**-O rapaz sorriu** e se voltou para o lugar,quando Kanabi se virou,deparou-se com Tuomo que escrevia em silêncio,o que era um milagre e Nicolle que suspirava-

Nicky:Ele não é um pedaço de mau caminho?

Tu:Não sei o que vêem nele!

Nicky:É educado,gentil,respeitoso,esperto,inteligente,prestativo...

Kanabi:Resumindo,tudo que você_** não é.**_

Tu:OH EU SEI SER TUDO ISSO E MAIS VIU!

Kanabi:To vendo,senta e faz a lição.

Tu:Não fala assim comigo,caolha!

Kanabi:...com a sua licença,Nicolle,vou fazer minha lição em outro lugar.

**-Ela se levantou** e puxou a cadeira e mesa para mais perto da porta,sentando-se sozinha e encurvando-se para fazer a lição,o garoto até tentou se levantar mas foi arrastado por uma mão...-

Nicky:Você não mede o que fala! Babaca! Que saco Tuomo,eu já to cansada de te salvar de confusões,a Kanabi não é como o Linder o Léo a Mari ou o Milo,ela é diferente! Que saco,vai se ferrar,mal começa o dia e você já tá fazendo besteira!

Tu:Masmasmas...

Nicky:Nada de mas! Vai pedir desculpas pra ela depois! Se você se acha tão melhor que o Chris,seja!

Tu:Tá tá tá! Eu não queria deixar ela chateada mas não entendi o por que disso...

Nicky:Meu zeus,vai ser burro assim lá na casa de Hades!(trocadilho com a casa do capeta gentem...péssimo,tá.) Se você tivesse um dos olhos feridos por alguém que mata a sua família eu não acho que ia gostar que tocassem muito nesse assunto NÉ?!

Tu: Tá ta,já entendi pô!

**-------------------------------------------\\x//**

**-Aqueles olhos algumas **vezes,piscando-os e sentindo a claridade e depois sentiu uma dor forte na cabeça e depois vozes...-

-Olha lá,olha lá,eu disse que iam acordar ela! Isso aqui não é feira!

-Eto...

**-Murmurou a garota** sentando-se na cama da enfermaria...ela abaixou a cabeça e levou as mãos as têmporas,massageando-as ,sentia-se tonta e viu um par de olhos extremamente azuis encarando-a e cabelos negros que caíam na cama,ao lado do par de olhos azuis um par de olhos cinzentos...-

-Aya,tá viva?!

Aya:Acho que sim...o que aconteceu?

Nicky:Você não se lembra?! Caramba a coisa foi feia mesmo...

Diego:Você estava na Ed.Física,levou uma bolada e rolou da arquibancada...

Aya:E o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

Diego:Nossa,isso que é gratidão,você teve é sorte que eu te peguei,senão teria morrido! Rá!

Aya:Calado! Eu sou a aprendiz dos cavaleiros de gêmeos,não morreria assim tão facilmente...

Nicky:Psssht! Fale baixo! Ah sim,a não ser que quem te desse a bolada fosse outro aprendiz,né?

Aya:Mas quem...Mari?!

Diego:Bingo! Mas ela ficou preocupada,está lá do lado de fora...Nicky ficou aqui por que acabou de vir trazer seu material...

Aya:Que horas são?!

Nicky:pfff...-suspirando- cinco pra meio dia...eu trouxe seu material por que logo logo as aulas acabam,você ficou desacordada desde as nove,querida. Bem,agora eu vou e deixo a Mari entrar,bye bye,até a hora do almoço...-sai-

Diego:Não me questione! Eu disse ao 'coiso' que ia ficar de olho em você! Além do mais estou com três aulas vagas...faculdade é bom!

Aya:Vagaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

Diego:Nem vem que não tem chuchu!

Aya:-mostra a língua- besta!

**-O rapaz a olhou **divertidamente e depois a fitou de modo malicioso,antes sentado na beirada da cama ele foi um pouco para a frente,passando um braço pela cintura da garota e apoiando-se no outro,beijando o pescoço dela e falando ao seu ouvido com um tom cheio de lascívia...-

Di:Heh...Você sabia que eu poderia te _**atacar**_ aqui e agora? Está dando muito mole pra mim garota,se cuida por que eu não serei um lobo nada bonzinho...

**-Ele ia se jogar **para trás mas foi segurado pela mão da garota em seu pescoço,ela aproximou a face da dele,sorrindo maldosamente e com um olhar provocante e realmente estava provocando-o,mordiscando de leve o pescoço do rapaz e redargüindo no mesmo tom-

Aya:Você pensa que eu sou fácil assim? Pois vai se arrepender se pensar.

**-Ele a encarava **não assustado mas surpreso,esquecera-se de que Ayane era uma das poucas garotas que não caiam na lábia dele,ela provocava-o,era atrevida e prepotente...ele pensou em fazer algo de que iria se arrepender futuramente mas fora interrompido por Mariana que tinha entrado na sala e ao vê-los...bem...digamos que a cor das unhas de Milo era vermelho-pálido comparado com o rosto dela,mas venhamos e convenhamos,Diego ficou igual.-

Mari:Erhn...Tudo bem eu volto depois!

Di:Mari! Eu já estava de saída,vou pegar minha mochila. Podem conversar...

**-Ia sair mas** ao cruzar com Mariana,olhou-a de canto e deu uma piscadela,murmurando.-

Di:Não diga nada pra ninguém tá? Bye.

Aya:E não volte mais!

Di:-Na porta- Sei que me ama! Fui-e-me –some-

Mari:Heh...o Diego é uma boa pessoa...eu interrompi algo?

Aya:Não,na verdade me salvou de ser extrupada(N/A:Percebam que ela falou errado) por um vampiro...

Mari:Não fale assim...ele não ia fazer nada.

Aya:Nah...Mari,algum problema? Sobre a bolada,tudo bem,já estou sentindo minha cabeça...e ela dói! Haha!

Mari:Errr... _Spiacente_!

Aya:Saúde!

Mari:É 'me desculpe' em italiano...

Aya:Ahn...legal! Tá fazendo curso?

Mari:Sim! Eu já tinha saudades de falar minha língua natal e...ah,perdão,não queria...

Aya:Fala mais!

Mari:Huh?

Aya:Fala mais italiano Mari!

Mari: _Siete curiosi non?__**³(É curiosa não?)**_

Aya:_Curieux pás! Interéssé__**(Curiosa não,interessada!)**_

Mari: _Questo colloquio qui già girato molti lingue non?__**(Essa conversa já virou multilíngües não?) **_

Aya: _Naturellement il a voulu ce qui ?__**(Claro,queria o que?)**_

Mari:Como soube o que eu disse?

Aya:São línguas parecidas...do mesmo modo que soube o que eu disse.

Mari:Hun...você também fala francês muito bem!

Aya:Kamus! E você que fala italiano muito bem!

Mari:Máscara!

**-As duas garotas começaram **a rir e alguns minutos depois tocou o sinal e Mariana teve que sair correndo,desculpando-se com Aya e tropeçando nos próprios pés...logo a enfermeira entrou para ver o roxo que tinha ficado na testa da garota,devolvendo-lhe a caderneta de anotações,Aya pegou a mochila que Nicky tinha trazido quando foi surpreendida por um abraço pelas costas...-

-Você fica andando por aí desprevenida! Imagina se te atacam!

Aya:Mas eu acabo de ser atacada! Diego! Você novamente?!

Di:Hoy...Para de ser fresca!

Aya:Então _**tire**_ as suas _**patas**_ de mim Casanova! Vá dar em cima das menininhas!

**-Comentou a garota desgostosa,**esquivando-se das tentativas que Diego fazia para agarra-la até que,ao se esquivar,trombou com alguém que aparou sua queda,sorrindo...-

Aya:Uhn...Professor Shigure!

Shi:Aya-chan,se ficar dançando no corredor vai cair e bater a cabeça novamente!

Aya:Gyah...desculpa.

Shi:Tudo bem,Diego,quero falar _**em particular**_ com o senhor.

Aya:Tááá! Vou pro pátio encontrar os outros,te vejo depois Don Juan! –Sai-

Di:Siiim..?

**-Mas ele fora impedido** de continuar o que fosse que ia falar,sendo segurando pelo punho de Shigure que se fechou na gola de sua camiseta e encostou o garoto na parede. Naquela hora o corredor da enfermaria estava vazio.

Aquele complexo lembrava muitas coisas,eram cinco prédios dispostos em extremos(como se formasse um pentagrama,ou pentágono),cada prédio era diferente,o do ensino primário era um prédio de cinco andares,mais largo do que alto e pintado em tons claros de amarelo e bege,o segundo prédio,ginasial,era um prédio de nove andares com paredes de tons verde e azuis escuros e janelas grandes mas com grades...o terceiro prédio era o do Ensino Médio e Faculdade,um prédio de vinte andares,cinza e com janelas espelhadas,o quarto prédio era um tipo de geral em que ficava a enfermaria mas também era um hospital famoso,pronto socorro muito bom(o melhor de Athenas) sendo que a entrada de alunos para a enfermaria era diferenciada da dos pacientes ao hospital,pois apenas alunos tinham acesso com complexo estudantil e pessoas apenas para o hospital ou apenas autorizados e o último e não menos importante,o prédio da contabilidade e afins,um imponente prédio de trinta e cinco andares,era onde ficava a administração do colégio e do hospital e também tinha vários escritórios de empresas diversificadas incluindo a fundação Graad,que aliás,era um dos mais importantes sócios. Com tudo isso ainda tinha o pátio,o local que ficava no meio dos cinco prédios,com seu piso todo feito de paralelepípedos de granito intercalado com mármore vermelho,tinha uma fonte exatamente no meio,bela fonte com estátuas de Zeus,Hera,Ártemis,Apollo,Ares e claro,Athena. Ao redor da fonte,vários banquinhos(tipo de praça) de madeira envernizada e alguns bancos de mármore e mais atrás algumas lanchonetes com mesinhas e cadeiras também,circundando a enorme área haviam grama e árvores,dando um toque sutil ao enorme lugar que era cercado por um muro alto...na entrada os portões raramente se fechavam,haviam apenas cancelas em que alunos e funcionários do complexo entravam com o cartão magnético...-

**-Mas deixando **prédios e descrições de lado,exatamente naquele corredor,do piso frio de mármore da enfermaria,Shigure olhava maldosamente para Diego que parecia provoca-lo com o olhar.-

Shigure:Eu vi o que você fez para segurar a Ayane quando ela caiu!

Di:Mas como?!

Shigure:Não só eu mas seus amigos também repararam,mais cuidado _espanhol_! Se te pegam teremos sérios problemas!

Di:Mas eu não fiz nada demais!

Shigure:NÃO! SÓ PULOU QUASE CINCO METROS DE ALTURA!

Di:erhn...

Shigure:Pessoas normais não fazem isso,se comporte ou vou contar para Shura-sama o que pretendem!

Di:Pretendem..? ã?

Shigure:Não se faça de besta! Eu ouvi Leonard e Linder discutindo sobre isso na minha aula!

Di:Discutindo sooobre?

Shigure:Não se faça de besta! Sobre a saída de todos hoje!

Di:Não sei do que está falando. Mesmo.

Shi:Mentiroso!

Di:Não estou mentindo,to falando seio,agora se me dá licença,vou almoçar com os meus amigos...

**-Disse o garoto em tom** sarcástico,fazendo com que o confuso homem ficasse para trás,ele saiu andando sério até sair do prédio da enfermaria,andando pelo pátio ele procurava os outros,era o único dos amigos que estava na faculdade por ser mais velho,andou um pouco até achar os oito amigos na relva esmeralda,em baixo de duas árvores,Mariana estava encostada no em um dos troncos e passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Linder que estava novamente deitado em seu colo dormindo provavelmente,Leonard parecia fazer questão de discutir com Nicolle e Tanya algo sobre um álbum de figurinhas que estava entre os três,que estavam sentados entre as árvores,mais ali adiante estava Ayane,resoluta lendo um livro bastante concentrada e encostada no outro lado do tronco em que Mariana estava enquanto podia-se ver uma cena bastante estranha,Kanabi comia calmamente seu _bentô _e Tutu por oras beliscava da comida da garota e por horas tentava pegar os _hashi_ da mão dela,sempre levando "croquetes" na cabeça em resposta-

Diego:Olá fans! Adivinhem...

Mari:O que Diego?

Diego:Acabo de enganar o professorzinho!

Leo:Shigure?

Diego:É! Quase que ele descobre...

Kanabi:Nii-sama vai descobrir uma hora...e vai contar.

Tuomo:Kana,mais comida! Nem azara,ele é tão tapado que nunca seria capaz de descobrir...

-Descobrir o que mesmo?

**-Aquela voz soou** autoritária e divertida ao mesmo tempo,pois todos os jovens ali tinham se arrepiado da ponta dos pés até os cabelos,exceto,claro,Kanabi,-

Tuomo:NADA! VOCÊNÃOVAIDESCOBRIRNUNCAQUETODOSNÓSVAMOSENGANAROSCAVALEIROSESAIRESCONDIDOSSEMQUEELESSAIBAM! (Que conseguir ler isso,ganha um elogio XD)

Linder:TUOMO YUKKARNO!

Tuomo:FOI SEM QUERER! –Tapa a boca-

Shigure:aushaushauhIUHAIUHSUAIHSIAUHUIHEUIHEIUHEUIHEUIEHUIHEHEHEUH –risada do mal- se ele não tivesse entregado vocês eu juro que iria brigar –rolando de rir-

Kanabi:Gure-nii,vai conosco não é?

Shigure:-enxugando as lágrimas de tanto rir- sim sim! Kiki não avisou vocês foi? Eu quis por um...terrorzinho!

Linder:...juro que quase infarto agora.

Leo:Mentira! Você nunca vai morrer de infarto! Nossa me gelei agora...

Mariana:Eu também...

Aya:Eu tambéééém...-choramingando-

Tanya:Kana,pode soltar o Tutu,ele está ficando roxo!

**-Era Kanabi quem **estava segurando a boca do garoto e o olhar dela não era dos mais divertidos mas o que surpreendia era que,sempre que eles se encaravam o clima ficava pesado...maldito jogo de verdade ou desafio!-

Kanabi:Não...eu estou me divertindo aqui.

Tutu:MASHGHAFGHAFFAHGFAGSFHGAS...!

Shigure:Kana-chan,solta ele...

Kanabi:Hai. –solta-

Tuomo:-tomando ar- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH...QUERIA ME MATAR É BRANQUELA?! FICOU LOUCA?!

Kanabi:Se continuar gritando comigo,arranco sua língua.

Tuomo:-se esconde atrás do Linder- Olha elaaaaaa!

Linder:-Joga ele pro meio do "círculo" em que eles estavam sentados- Não sua mãe,te vira!

Tuomo:Hey,Shigure,como você fez pra deixar a Kanabi legal com você? Ela é má! Menina má! –se encolhendo-

Shigure:-rindo- eu não fiz nada,apenas fui educado e caso não tenha percebido,ela te ouviu.

Tuomo:Eu sei que ela ouviu!

Kanabi:Então cale a maldita boca.

Tanya:Caaaaaaaalma,acalmem os ânimos pessoas!

Aya:Né?!

Linder:É o amoooor...que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assiiim! –cantarolando maldosamente-

Leo:-Fazendo coro- lálálá...

Aya:-cochichando com a Tanya- Tá parecendo comercial de Sazón...(Tem sazón na Grécia? O...o)

Tanya:Verdade...É O AMOOOOOOOOOOR \O/

Aya/Shigure/Kanabi:...

Diego:-saindo de fininho-

Shigure:nana! –segura- Aquela hora eu já sabia bestão! Se gelou de medo hein...

Diego:Claro! Você...-murmurando- _Já é um cavaleiro,quase me mata do coração!_

Shigure:Eu sou demais! Hey,Linder,como Shaka-san e Dohko-san estão?

Linder:Bem,Shaka mandou lembranças e disse que era para passar por lá...

Kana:Gure-nii,foi você,o Kiki e quem mais que armou isso?

Shigure:_Hi-Mi-Tzu__**³+¹**_

Tutu:Kana,ainda estou com fomeeeee...

Kanabi:E eu com isso?

Linder:IUYHASUIHIUHEIUHEUIHEIUHEIUIE TOOOOOOOOMA TROUXA!

Tutu:Gasp...vai se ferrar alemão,vê se te enxerga!

Linder:Vai você!

Tutu:Você!

Linder:Você!

Leo:Vão os dois! Estou com fome,não comi quase nada hoje,vamos na lanchonete da Tia Íris vai...

Shigure:Eu vou ficar aqui aproveitando meu descanso desses adolescentes chatos...que porcaria de emprego...

Tutu:Tá reclamando do que? Pelo menos você não fica preso naquele santuário e ainda ganha grana!

Shigure:Hey,eu não trabalho aqui por que quero! É só pra tomar conta de vocês.

Linder:Não somos mais crianças,não precisamos de babá!

Leo:Verdade! Concordam comigo meninas?!

Mari:Uhn..? S-sim...eu acho...

Tanya:Apoiado!

Aya:Tem meu voto!

Kanabi:Tanto faz...

**-Silêncio mortal-**

Tutu:-choramingando- Como você consegue ser tão fria Kana-chan..?!

Kanabi:Do mesmo modo que você consegue ser tão idiota.

Shigure:Okay,chega de uma conversa tão carinhosa,vão comer,Tuomo,Kanabi,preciso falar com vocês dois...

Linder:Estou sem fome...

Shigure:A SÓS.

Mari:Vamos comer! –Levanta,arrastando Linder,Ayane,Leonard,Tanya e Diego junto-

Shigure:Nossa,como foi fácil!

Tutu:Ainda estou com fome...-levanta-

Shigure:senta!

Tutu:mimimi...quero comer! Se não me deixar ir comer eu...

Shigure:Você o que?! Vai me atacar uma chapinha?

Tutu:Não,vou espalhar pra todo mundo que é tintura no seu cabelo!

Kanabi:...por favor,alguém me mate.

Tutu:Eu ajudo na parte do matar! –sorrindo idiotamente-

Shigure:Você pode ser sério uma vez na vida por favor?

Tutu:Credo,como você é chato...

Kanabi:Gure-nii,por que quer conversar conosco? Acho que se for por _**aquele**_ assunto,já está resolvido.

Shigure:Não está não Kana!

Kana:Que seja,não estou nem um pouco a vontade para ouvir bravatas e daqui uma hora eu tenho uma audição importante,com ou sem a licença,tchau.

**-Ela se levantou e** saiu andando,sem dar atenção a Shigure que tentou segura-la mas não conseguiu,o homem virou-se para Tuomo que estava estranhamente quieto e sentado,mirando algum ponto fixo na grama como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo...-

Tutu:Não tem jeito não é? Ela não vai me perdoar.

Shigure:Não pense assim...mas...agora eu concordo com Linder...você pode ser uma boa pessoa Yukka mas...não vale a pena,olha cara,eu posso ser mais velho que você mas eu entendo...você já tinha feito uma bobagem e agora fez mais uma?. Cresça um pouco sim? Três horas eu vou estar esperando vocês no portão,Bye.

**-Sentado na grama olhando** fixamente para a grama,o rapaz loiro tentava pegar uma joaninha que ali pousara mas o pequeno inseto fugia,ele abaixou a cabeça...era raro ficar desanimado mas aqueles dias estavam sendo difíceis...é duro gostar de alguém que,além de te odiar...te odeia acima de tudo!

Cada vez que ele movia o braço para pegar a joaninha seus cabelos se soltavam (cabelos louros bem compridos e presos de qualquer jeito) e caiam sobre seu rosto. Era meio deprimente ver aquela cena...mesmo tentando pegar o pequeno inseto a mente do rapaz vagava algum tempo antes...-

_**Flash-back\-------------------------------**_

_**-Dia quente com poucas nuvens**__ mas até agradável...último dia das férias de verão,aquela "turma" tinha acabado de passar do ginásio para o colegial e aproveitavam o último dia para pôr as coisas em ordem mas um certo loiro que arrumara as coisas apressadamente aproveitava para escapar da arrumação e correu para a praia,devia ser cedo então pensou que seria o primeiro a chegar mas...-_

_-KANABI?!_

_-Hun..?_

_**-A garota**__ estava sentada em uma das pedras e,ao menos do ponto de vista do garoto, ficava linda debaixo do sol da manhã,os cabelos brancos quase prateados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo(exceto a franja em cima do olho) pareciam refletir a luz branca do sol e ela usava a parte de cima de um biquíni branco simples com uma bermuda bege sem bolsos e larga mas que deixava a mostra quase que completamente as pernas,os chinelos azuis da garota,sua bolsa e sua toalha estavam do lado da pedra e por mais que ela ficasse no sol sua pele não tomava cor nenhuma..._

_Ela tinha aberto um olho para ver o garoto que tinha chegado...e ela também não podia negar que o amigo era bonito,com a pele tão branca quanto a dele e os cabelos louros que refletiam ao sol com aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam achar graça em tudo mas eram igualmente calmos,ele estava descalço apenas com o bermudão azul-escuro que sempre usava para ir a praia,sem camiseta nem nada ela disfarçou um riso...-_

_-Tá rindo da minha cara gorda?!_

_-Não,é que você não passou protetor e vai se queimar!_

_**-Comentou ela**__,despreocupada e sorrindo...por mais que fossem opostos Tuomo era a única pessoa com quem Kanabi se soltava...ah sim,ou ele ou Shigure mas Shigure era um caso a parte...-_

_-Vou nada...só minhas sardas que vão aumentar!_

_-Sardinha! Vai nadar então!_

_-Só se você for comigo! Tenho medo de me afogar..!_

_**-Disse o rapaz**__ fingindo se afogar e falando dramaticamente,arrancando um sorriso da aprendiz de Kamus,que saltou da pedra e foi andando até ele. Desde sempre ele tinha mania de comparar os amigos com os animais das armaduras...realmente e para ele,Kanabi andava como um lobo,você nunca sabe se ela vai correr até você e te matar ou se ela apenas vai caminhar até você e conversar...ele tinha medo dela,mas não era bem por isso-_

_-Eu não gosto de nadar,você sabe disso!_

_-Oras,não seja medrosa,eu te protejo!_

_-E quem me protege de você?!_

_-Ah é que...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! O QUE QUIS DIZER COM ISSO HEIN HEIN HEIN?!_

_**-Ele agarrou a garota pelo braço e **__colocou-a no ombro,era mais baixa que ele e assim jogou-a na água mas não sem que Kanabi segurasse no braço dele fazendo com que caísse junto dela,os dois rolaram quase três metros pela areia molhada antes que as ondas de fato os alcançasse-_

_-Argh...tá gelado. (Tuomo)_

_-Não tanto quanto a sua casa!_

_-Não é minha,é do Kamus-senpai._

_-Ele é seu pai,por que você fala assim?_

_-Ele NÃO É meu pai e faz questão de ressaltar isso..._

_-Mas ele te ama como uma filha..._

_-Duvido muito,ele não gosta de mim..._

_-É só coisa da sua cabeça! Ele te adora!_

_-Yukka..._

_-Eu!_

_-Pode sair de cima de mim,sim?_

_-Mas tá macio aqui!_

_-É por que você está com a cabeça no meu peito!_

_-Mas tá maciiio...Kana,você tá peituda!_

_-Eu mereço...se eu não te considerasse um irmão eu juro que te mataria aqui e agora okay?_

_**-A pose em que**__ os dois tinham caído era até cômica,depois de ficarem rolando um tempo,Kanabi acabou largada em pose de estrela (sabe quando a pessoa vai fazer aqueles anjos na neve? ) e Tuomo deitado de costas com a cabeça no busto da garota...depois da resposta da garota ele apenas se sentou,com a cabeça meio baixo e garota sentou-se também antes de levar água no rosto...ele apenas murmurava,meio triste para ela.-_

_-Você me considera um irmão?_

_-Sim,algum problema?_

_-Não é que...você me considera SÓ isso?_

_-Como assim só?_

_**-Ela virou a face para ela**__ não estava sorrindo...a coisa entre eles era bem assim...Kanabi mostrava seu lado mais caloroso para com o garoto e ele agia mais seriamente com ela...quase que uma inversão de papéis. O rapaz virou o corpo rapidamente e se apoiando nas pernas,empurrou-a pelo ombro,fazendo que Kanabi deitasse novamente na areia molhada,eles estava literalmente de quatro(ui) em cima da garota,encarando-a...-_

_-Eu quero ser mais do que só um irmão para você!_

_-Yukka...ore wa...não sei bem se entendi..._

_-Não se faça de sonsa,por que você não é!_

_-Enquanto todos estão lá arrumando as coisas,você veio mais cedo pra cá! Você sabia que eu ia vir!_

_-Sabia mesmo e daí?!_

_-Por que você fica me provocando?! Eu não sou tão idiota quanto pareço!!!_

_-Pois parece e muito!_

_-Por que você me trata assim?! Você não confia em mim?_

_-...Não é que eu não confie..._

_-Beleza! Tá me fazendo de idiota de novo! _

_**-O garoto saiu de cima dela**__ se levantando e saiu chutando areia,estava realmente revoltado...ele era assim,sentimental...ele gostava dela mas...ela não parecia gostar dele...bela mentira,e garota se levantou e correu até o rapaz,o abraçando por trás e o segurando-_

_-Eu não estou te fazendo de idiota é que...você não sabe...você não sabe o que é...eu tenho essa...marca...todo dia...eu me lembro. Não tem como esquecer...eu tento mas na dá. É diferente de todos vocês que já conseguiram esquecer o passado mas eu não posso e a culpa é minha!_

_-..._

_-Olha,eu queria ser como você,o Leo a Aya...queria ser assim,poder dizer na cara o que eu sinto,o que eu penso mas não dá! Que saco,eu achei que você entenderia! Eu já te disse,a última pessoa que eu iria imaginar que viria a ser meu amigo seria você! Você é um..._

_-Babaca! Eu sei disso! Eu não presto,sou um inútil,faço as coisas erradas,sou pervertido,mau e não tenho coração,só dou desgosto e blá blá blá...já cansei de ouvir isso!_

_-Você é um amor..._

_-...errr..._

_-Tá vendo? Não me deixou terminar de novo! Se eu não confiasse em você,se eu não gostasse de você eu já teria te mandando ir passear!_

_-Olha Kanabi...me desculpa,mesmo!_

_**-Eles tinham conversado**__ daquele jeito mesmo,com ela o segurando pelas costas e ele de cabeça baixa...o rapaz se virou para ela,a garota sorria,sinceramente o vento bateu tirando a franja molhada dela de cima do rosto deixando bem visível a cicatriz que varava o lado direito do rosto dela. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela,pela cicatriz,ela mantinha aquele olho fechado sempre. Ele abaixou um pouco o rosto,encostando a testa na dela,podia ser baixo mas ela também não era alta. Eles dois se encaravam em silencio...podia-se ouvir o quebrar das ondas mas também as vozes no santuário que ficava bem acima do penhasco...-_

_-Tudo bem,já me acostumei a te desculpar,bobo._

_-Escuta,Kana..._

_-Fala._

_-Posso te beijar?_

_-Mas por que?_

_-Por que eu gosto de você..._

_-Isso...não seria certo._

_-E desde quando eu faço o que é certo?!_

_**-Ele não tinha **__esperado a resposta da garota,impulsivo,com os rostos quase colados ele a beijou. Tá,de começo ela ofereceu resistência mas depois "magicamente" ela retribuiu o beijo...primeiro beijo de ambos,na praia ensolarada do santuário,sozinhos com a maresia batendo nas costas...Diferente do que ele imaginara ,ela não era gelada como demonstrava,ao contrário,era calorosa,permitiu que a língua dele explorasse sua boca e vice-versa..."borboletas avoando" na barriga pensou ele...queria permanecer daquele jeito de qualquer modo mas...aqueles passos...-_

_-Que lindo...parabéns Yukka,ganhou a aposta!_

_**-Sentado na mesma pedra em **__que Kanabi estava antes,Diego de La Veja estava sentado agora,com uma câmera fotográfica na mão e sorrindo maliciosamente,fitando o casal e agora Kanabi olhava de Diego para Tuomo e de Tuomo para Diego com um olhar que variava do assassino para o de tristeza-_

_-QUE APOSTA?!_

_**-Bradou a garota**__ empurrando Tuomo que caiu sentado,abobalhado na água enquanto ela se distanciava...ele tentava balbuciar algo mas não saia nada conexo...-_

_-Na...na...nada K-kana..._

_-Oras...ele não te disse Kanabi? Que feio Yukka! Ontem a noite,na festa que teve de despedida de férias,enquanto você e as meninas fofocavam,no jogo de verdade ou desafio ele foi desafiado...por mim...para te beijar! Tudo não passou de uma aposta sabia? Ah fala sério,você cai na lábia dele mas não cai na minha...que tipo de garota você é? Depois o babaca é ele!_

_-Tu...omo...você..._

_-Não,Kana,não acredita nele! Ele tá mentindo!!!_

_-Estou mentindo? Kanabi,pode perguntar para o Leo ou pro Chucky,ele foi desafiado..._

_-Tuomo...você...me enganou..? Depois que eu...não...isso é mentira Diego...não tente criar álibis!_

_-Eu não to mentindo...pode perguntar...por que você acha que ele veio correndo pra cá? Ele te viu descer as escadas,sabia que ia ser a chance perfeita...mas Kana,depois daquele jogo ontem,o que será que Kamus vai pensar se vir essa foto entre você e o imprestável,se beijando na praia hein? Eu não sou rancoroso mas...bem...fui!_

_**-Diego pulou da**__ pedra,rindo de canto e saiu quase que rebolando,Kanabi estava parada olhando para o garoto que estava caído,seu olhar era uma mescla de pena e nojo,ela deu um passo para trás,ainda olhando-o...-_

_-Me enganou direitinho né? Bem feito pra mim...parece que...eu nunca aprendo._

_-Kanabi!_

_-NÃO! NÃO FALE O MEU NOME! NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM! NÃO OLHE PARA MIM! NÃO CHEGUE NEM PERTO DE MIM...EU...EU TE ODEIO!_

_-Kana..._

_-NÃO! NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO!_

_-VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR EM MIM?!_

_**-Ele simplesmente tinha **__perdido a paciência...já não podia mais agüentar,não queria fazer aquilo,não queria magoá-la...era apenas uma mentira...ao menos queria que fosse...mas não era...-_

_-NÃO! NUNCA MAIS! ADEUS!_

_-ÓTIMO NÃO VOLTE NUNCA A FALAR COMIGO! SE NÃO É CAPAZ,ENTÃO TCHAU!_

_**-A garota passou reto por **__ele,pegou suas coisas e saiu,andava normal...típico dela...'nem deve ter se afetado' foi o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu na mente do rapaz mas logo depois lembrou-se do olhar dela._

_Kanabi subia as escadarias,já estava meio seca,de cabeça baixa foi passar pela primeira casa e infelizmente para ela,todos os amigos estavam lá por sorte nenhum dos mestres mas todos os companheiros estavam lá...Leo tinha uma foto em mãos mas a expressão de todos era variada...Diego parecia estar se divertindo,Linder o censurava com o olhar,Leo tinha A foto em mãos mas parecia triste,Mariana censurava Diego também e estava mais a frente com uma expressão preocupada,Nicolle e Tanya estavam encostadas a um canto e cochichavam até ver Kanabi e Ayane estava ao lado de Mariana com uma expressão parecida...Kanabi olhou para todos com a mesma expressão fria de sempre mas ao ver Diego sentiu seu coração apertar...'usada'...-_

_-Kanabi!_

_**-Ela apenas **__passou reto por Mariana,batendo no ombro de Leo e fazendo-o cair,subiu as escadas andando mas quase correndo...a única coisa que ouvia eram as batidas do seu coração,mal podia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos...foram os cinco minutos mais rápidos de sua vida,quando chegou a casa de Aquário,passando reto por todos que encontrou ela entrou rapidamente e passou pelo saguão de lutas chegando ao interior da casa...aquele ar gelado pela primeira vez em muito tempo gelou a espinha da garota...ela encostou em uma das pilastras,ajoelhando-se e se agarrando a coluna de mármore escuro,respirou fundo,engolindo muita coisa...aquela mão gélida tocou-lhe o ombro- _

_-Se você quiser,pode chorar._

_**-Kamus era quem estava lá**__,ajoelhado ao lado da garota segurando-a pelos ombros quando "desmontou",abraçando-o e forçando-se a conter as lágrimas,ela não chorava mas sofria em silêncio...-_

_-Não vou chorar._

_**-Seria melhor**__,pensou ele mas não discutiria com a garota...realmente,quando você tem dezoito anos e poder para rasgar os céus e partir a terra se quer é mais é curtir e não cuidar de crianças de dois anos mas sem opções,teve que faze-lo...a principio um estorvo mas ele podia ver na garota a si mesmo. No começo,tentava se ajustar mas algo em si forçou-o a mudar,como nela...o peso da morte da família e a obrigação de se tornar uma amazona poderosa obrigou a garota a ser a melhor em tudo,exceto,demonstrar seus sentimentos. Quando você se torna responsável por uma vida,se torna responsável pela felicidade dela também e tudo que vem em conjunto,se Kanabi sofria,Kamus sofria junto. –_

**-Ah,deixando o Flashback de lado**,desde que eles chegaram o santuário mudou.Os Cavaleiros de ouro,considerados os mais poderosos na defesa de Athena,detentores de poderes fenomenais agora se viam obrigados a fazer mamadeiras e trocar fraldas. Acordar no meio da noite por causa de uma tempestade ou passar noites em claro por causa de simples resfriados,esconder objetos preciosos e deixar a vida baladeira de lado. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinham motivos para comemorar o dia dos pais,ter alguém que cuja vida realmente dependesse deles,os pequenos tinham muito a ensinar também para os cavaleiros de ouro,que deixaram a arrogância de lado para dar espaço a humildade. Não que fossem monstros mas o tempo de convivência com os "miúdos" ensinou muito mais do que o tempo pôde ensiná-los. Ver neles o próprio reflexo,zelar por vidas que um dia vão deixar de depender deles...que seja eterno enquanto dure.-

-Oooooooi? Tá vivo? Heeeeey Yukka?! TEM ALGUÉM AÍ?!

**-Linder dava** pequenos socos na cabeça do amigo que estava tão desligado que tinha deixado a joaninha fugir...bem,acabou berrando na orelha dele para ver se respondia...-

Tu:NÃO BERRA! Ò.Ó

Linder:Então me responde mula!

Tu:Onde estão os outros?

Linder:Já são quase duas horas!

Tu:CARACAS ME ATRASEI! –Levantando-

Linder:Não adianta chuchu,pode sentar...eu fiquei comendo um tempo a mais e cheguei atrasado também...não me deixaram entrar.

Tu:Bléh...eu não queria ir pro curso de informática mesmo...-se joga no chão-

Linder:Você tava com uma cara esquisita...tava pensando em que?

Tu:Nada...mas por que você ficou comendo tanto tempo? Não tá de regime não?

Linder:Cala a boca! Eu não faço,não preciso e nem gosto de regime. É que as meninas pararam pra escolher e eu acabei me atrasando...Você nem comeu!

Tu:Eu comi a comida da Kana...

Linder:Hey,pra quem brigou feio até que vocês se dão bem né?

Tu:A-HÃ –sarcasmo-

Linder:Tudo bem,tava brincando! –rindo-

Tu:Não tem graça!

Linder:ahã tem e muita! Quando vocês faz essa cara –imitando- é demais!

Tu:Vai pentear macaco!

Linder:Shigure tá ocupado!

**-Os dois começaram a rir...-**

**-Em um dos prédios,no complexo ginasial onde também **ficavam dois auditórios e um andar destinado somente a esse tipo de coisa,auditórios,salas de cursos especiais (informática,música,artes,afins...) e os últimos dois andares eram destinados somente as esportes,tendo piscinas olímpicas,semi- olímpicas,quadras oficiais e no terraço uma enorme quadra poli- esportiva com arquibancadas geralmente utilizada para treinos e jogos inter-escolares. Deitada na arquibancada da quadra de basquete do oitavo andar com a cabeça no colo de uma garota de cabelos negros e pele morena,Nicolle e as garotas de seu time observavam o time masculino treinar...-

Ísis:Nicky não vai lá jogar?

Nicky:Tá louca? Eu sou garota!

Ísis:Mas eu soube que bateu bastante no Josh outro dia...

Nicky:Ele que pediu! Veio pra cima de mim na festa!

Ísis:Meh...bem feito pra ele,folgadão...Nicky olha lá o Léo! Ele não é lindo?

Nicky:Eu acho ele sem graça e metido!

Ísis:Nossa,mas vocês vivem andando juntos né? E você vive andando com aqueles meninos ma-ra-vi-lho-sos tipo o Linder o De La Vega ou o Tüomo do segundo C. E também,aí Nicky desculpa mas seu pai é MA-RA-VI-LINDO,a cor dos cabelos dele é simplesmente demais!

Nicky:Hahahaha...só você mesma Ísis Pearhart!

**-Naquele momento **Ayane chegou com uma toalha no pescoço,vestia uma bermuda cinza- petróleo bem justa e uma camiseta branca bem larga que estava amarrada na cintura,meiões e...chuteiras?!-

Aya:E aí meninas?

Nicky:Fala Aya-neeee!

Ísis:Oi srta. Sansoud!

Aya:Não precisa me tratar por senhorita,Pearhart!

Nicky:Fala! Vão entrar no campeonato?

Aya:uhun! Nicolle! Você já viu a Kanabi cantar junto do Diego?! É perfeito!

Nicky:Nunca vi não a Srta.Sao...NADA!

Ísis:Que senhorita? De quem vocês estão falando?

Aya:Nenhuma senhorita...Diego De La Vega,conhece não?

Ísis:ahn...-corando- s-sim...já nos beijamos...

Nicky:-suspira- imaginava...Diego,amigo nosso de infância...

Ísis:Todos vocês moram perto uns dos outros?

Nicky:Uhun,desde os dois anos de idade!

Aya:-murmurando- mais perto do que você imagina...

Nicky:PSSSHT!

Aya:Não faz psit pra mim não hein!

Nicky:Ah é? E se eu fizer você vai fazer o que?! –levanta,imitando uma daquelas senhoras bem peruas-

Aya:-Fazendo o mesmo- QUERI-DI-NHA VÊ SE TE ENXERGA! BARANGA! –Dá um tapa no ar-

Nicky:-finge que foi acertada- VÊ VOCÊ SE TE ENXERGA! CADELA! –dá outro tapa no ar-

Prof:VOCÊS DUAS PODEM PARAR POR FAVOR?! SENHORITA SANSOUD SEU LUGAR NÃO É AQUI!!! FORA!

**-O treino** do time masculino de basquete tinha parado por causa da gritaria das duas na arquibancada,os garotos riam e alguns quase chegavam a rolar no chão por que a discussão realmente tomara um rumo engraçado...quando o professor esbravejou com Ayane ela colocou as mãos nos olhos e saiu correndo,tropeçando nas bolas e caindo,Nicolle apenas sorriu amarelo e voltou a se sentar e antes de voltara o treino um certo ruivo olhou para ela,sorrindo-

Leo:Que feio Nickê!

Nicky:-fazendo gestos obscenos-

Ísis:-rindo- essa foi boa!

**-Enquanto Ayane corria ** de volta para a quadra de futebol,novamente se perdera...além do andar ser grande(pequeno é que não seria com tantas quadras ¬¬) e escuro o corredor era apertado,novata no time de futebol,ela era do tipo que cabulava aulas de Ed.Física quando era mais nova e estava no ginasial ou seja,pouquíssimas vezes esteve naquele andar...acabou descendo e nem percebeu...-

Aya:ótimo me perdi...que medo...ótimo agora estou falando sozinha! Cala a boca até faz eco...cala a boca você! Meu deus isso já infantilidade..!

**-A voz dela ecoava **no corredor de mármore,aquilo por dentro mais parecia uma prisão ou castelo do que uma escola...a largura do corredor devia ser no máximo de uns dois metros,várias lâmpadas fluorescentes no teto alto e sem janelas pois quadras e afins ocupavam mais espaço...as quadras sim eram coloridas e bem iluminadas mas aquilo lá...ela andava quando ouviu vozes...correu até quem estava falando _"Alguém para me ajudar"_ pensou antes de perceber a conversa e estancou naquele mesmo lugar...bastante chocada com a seguinte conversa...-

-Você entendeu? Eles pretendem dar uma simples escapadinha hoje,então,quando estiverem sozinhos,um a um os matamos...é nossa grande chance,sejamos discretos e rápidos,eles são de um nível maior que o nosso talvez e se não os matarmos enquanto estão sem proteção e armaduras,não conseguiremos nunca mais...a hora deles está próxima,ou hoje ou nunca...

-Ugh...

**-A garota levou a mão a boca** tapando a respiração...era mais do que óbvio que falavam dela e seus amigos...então,estavam sendo observados por inimigos até na escola...aí estava a óbvia razão para que seus mestres não os deixassem sair mas...já deviam ser quase três horas e se o plano de Kiki desse certo,seus mestres estariam ocupados demais para defende-los,agora teria de correr para avisar a todos...disfarçando seu cosmo ao máximo possível ela saiu na ponta dos pés..._"Que saco,logo agora..." _pensou ela,se virando,deu apenas alguns passos para frente mas olhando para trás para ter certeza de que não era seguida até que colidiu com algo...não bem algo,mas alguém...-

-Ora ora ora...vejo que temos um pequeno problema de _**ratos**_ aqui...

**Continua...**

**Okay,exagerei o.o que medo,capítulo extremamente comprido...**

**Não vou responder as reviews aqui por que tem mais coisa pela frente \o/**

**Primeiro casal apresentado mas não se exaltem,não viram nada AINDA :B –imitando o Hommer-**

**Chuchus,agradecimentos profundos a todos mas aguardem e vejam /eevil**

**Kizus**

**Danone \o**


	8. AVISO

**Créditos a Pisces Luna \o**

**Comentário sobre o cap anterior:**

**MEU DEUS que capítulo gigante! Gente foi mal mesmo por fazer algo tão enorme e ainda demorar! XD**

**Espero MESMO que tenham gostado...segue abaixo mais...coisas \o**

**Bem gente,agora eu tenho um aviso/pedido importante pra vocês o-o**

**Eu esqueci de comentar que vamos precisar de /rivais/inimigos para os nossos daaaaarlings \o**

**É,sim eu não tinha esquecido deste detalhezinho –morre- é que eu fiquei pensando,seria divertido ter mais fichas né o...o vocês podem me ajudar?**

**Quem já enviou ficha pode enviar para os novos cavaleiros só que eu não garanto que será escolhida \8D/**

**Só as melhores mesmo...eu me inspirei nas cartas de baralho pra criar as armaduras,malz pela idéia porca XD**

**Eu sei lá,achei que seria legal i.i**

**Desculpem a demora para continuar mas bem...é iiiisso \o/**

**Respostas das reviews no fim dessa página n...n**

_**New Prologue ------\/------**_

_**Não são só Apollo,Athena e Gaia,Ártemis e Hefesto que possuem armaduras criadas para combater os inimigos dos deuses.**_

_**Inomináveis como são chamados,treinados para serem mercenários e dedicarem suas vidas a deuses ganaciosos de sentimentos supérfluos,armaduras criadas por Hefesto em tempos de trégua e agora usadas para a guerra.**_

_**Inomináveis,sem nome,aqueles-que-não-devem-ser-nomeados,traidores dos cavaleiros eles representam tudo que um cavaleiros nunca deveria fazer...**_

_**New Prologue off ------\/------**_

**Armaduras inomináveis:**

**-Ás **

**-Rei**

**-Dama**

**-Valete**

**-Copas**

**-Paus**

**-Ouros**

**-Espadas**

**-Coringa**

**Treinadores dos inomináveis;**

**Deuses igualmente renegados que pretendem derrotar Athena e seus aliados;**

**-Éos (Aurora)**

**-Morpheus (Sonhos)**

**-Ares (Guerra)**

**-Hermes (Velocidade)**

**-Afrodite (Amor) (é,ela fez questão de treinar alguém pessoalmente)**

**-Eros (União) (idem)**

**-Anteros (Desunião) (Idem²)**

**-Éris (Caos)**

**-Hebe (Juventude) (Por isso que o Narciso ama ela u.u)**

**Fichas:**

**Nome:**

**Idade(entre 15 e 26):**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Armadura(não é necessário descrever):**

**Deus treinador:**

**História(Nada muito detalhado mas algo que faça sentido já que nasceu destinado a ser cavaleiro "do mal"):**

**Cavaleiro(gold) (que futuramente poderá ter um caso ou depende...):**

**Cavaleiro(caos) (que fará par,amigo ou rival ou inimigo \o):**

**Habilidade(como a dos cavaleiros do caos,tipo telecinese ou blá² please,criatividade):**

**Ataques(Podem me ajudar né XD):**

**Larry:Aí o capítulo comprido XD espero que tenha gostado,inté ;X**

**Princess:Bem aí está o casal do Tu mas se não gostou,diga-me XD mas eu não garanto nada,nem que ele vá ficar com ela ;D planejei muuuuita coisa...**

**Érika:Aí o Chris mas eu guardo uma surpresinha para ele ;D**

**Aredhel: TEM UM SUPER segredão por trás do menino Di :D você vai ver no próximo cap...**

**Tsu-Baka: XD aiyehuirehuiheruiheiu Nicky fortona '-' espero que tenha gostado,te maizi ;X**

**Nina: \o ainda tem mais,calma aí,espero que tenha gostado**

**Deni: \o/ lol**

**Nani:Você não perde por esperar o que o Linder vai fazer no próximo cap ;D –chata-**

**Kizus**

**Danone**


	9. Insira um título legal aqui

**Ps¹:Hallo darlings,agradeço de montão as fichas e fico feliz,de agora em diante a coisa fica mais legal \o –apanha-**

**Ps²:Créditos as Pisces Luna \o**

**Ps³:As vendas desse não foram boas \ -morre-**

**Ps²²:As fichas AINDA ESTÃO ABERTAS para: Pássaro,Boi e Damas,por isso,se mexam! A ficha para Pássaro e Boi na primeira página da fic e de Damas na anterior a essa aqui!**

**Ps²³:Deve ter um milhão de erros de portugueise 8D**

**Alice in the wonderland and the Cheshire cat smile!**

**-Ayane estava em sérios apuros?** Ou era apenas aparência pois em cinco minutos alguns homens mascarados estavam empilhados no chão desacordados enquanto a garota dava risada sozinha...no dia-a-dia dos futuros cavaleiros do caos eram normais esses atentados a vida mas nunca passavam de homens fracos comparados a eles,mesmo que estivessem armados ninguém conseguia supera-los...-

Aya:Nunca mandam ninguém decente! Pena que fugiram dois...

**-**_**"Mas possuíam cosmo,isso significa que já começaram a aumentar as ofensivas..."**_ pensou a garota enquanto andava pelos corredores apertados tentando se localizar. Normalmente eram assassinos,mercenários profissionais que iam contra os jovens e nunca outros cavaleiros e por isso eram completamente derrotados pelos adolescentes...Dois do grupo que estava no corredor desapareceram antes da garota derrubar todos com um golpe só,humanos comuns...os que fugiram porem possuíam um cosmo fraco e algo nos pensamentos dela pesavam...todos sabiam que eram espionados por isso evitavam andar separados ou expostos demais mas,será que a ofensiva de Afrodite chegaria ao ponto de realmente enviar cavaleiros para mata-los? Estava perdida demais em seus pensamentos para perceber onde estava indo até que colidiu com alguém e caiu no chão...-

Aya:Ouch...

-Ah ah! Cuidado por onde anda,é cega é?! Hun...bela calcinha moça,branquinha!

**-Ela esfregou os olhos e **fechou as pernas rapidamente pois caíra sentada. A frente dela estava um rapaz de corpo atlético com a pele levemente bronzeada,os curtos cabelos loiro-acinzentados caíam rebeldemente lhe dando um ar de "meninão" e seus olhos violetas possuíam um ar maligno,ele era bonito sem duvida mas não era educado...embora tivesse estendido a mão para a garota se levantar embora este gesto ela tenha ignorado e levantado sozinha,desamassando a saia-

Aya:E por que VOCÊ está parado que nem um idiota no meio do corredor?

-Muito prazer para você também!Sou James e não estava parado feito um idiota no corredor,ao menos olho por onde ando! Tira essa franja dos olhos garota!

Aya:Meu nome é Ayane e não garota! E você estava parado feito um idiota sim! Dá licença!

James:Não dou não gatinha! Volta aqui e se apresenta pra mim! –segurando ela pelo braço-

Aya:Me solta seu estranho!

James:-segurando ela- Meu nome é James A. Leacey,vim de Londres e acabo de ser matriculado aqui no instituto,hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula,tenho alguns amigos que foram transferidos hoje também,tenho dezenove anos e faço faculdade de Ciências da Computação. Pronto,me apresentei não sou mais estranho,posso falar com você agora? Ou sua mãe não te deixa falar com...

Aya:Eu não tenho mãe..

James:Que?!

Aya:Não tenho mãe caramba!

James:ótimo,não tenho pai,vamos fundar um clube? –sarcasmo 100 por cento-

Aya:Há-há-há engraçadinho,primeiro me joga no chão e olha minha calcinha pra depois vir se apresentar,você é realmente estranho!

James:Pelo menos não sou um anão que anda com o cabelo caindo na cara!

Aya:Não te perguntei,otário!

James:Garota estranha! Tá perdida né? Senão já tinha se mandando daqui que eu sei!

Aya:Não to não!

James:Quer ajuda?

Aya:Por que tá se oferecendo pra ajudar alguém que você nem conhece?

James:Então podia se apresentar!

Aya:Hunf...você é esquisito mesmo! Meu nome é Ayane Sansoud,sou francesa,moro com meus pais adotivos que são gregos,tenho dezessete anos e estou no segundo colegial,estudo no instituto desde a primeira série e faço parte do clube de Futebol e Handebol.

James:Muito prazer francesinha!

Aya:Não me chame assim! E me responde por que quer me ajudar!

James:Por que senão vou ter que ficar aqui te agüentando!

Aya:Mas por que não sai daqui então?!

James:Por que estou esperando alguém?

Aya:ah...

James:Duuuuuuh! Olha,segue em frente e vira na segunda a direita,se é a quadra de futebol que você procura é só subir na próxima escada que vier depois que você virar!

Aya:E olha que você começou hoje...

James:É mas ontem eu gastei o dia todo conhecendo o lugar!

Aya:Isso por que eu estudo aqui a anos...bem,bye bye,agente se esbarra!

**-Ela acenou e foi** andando,dando as costas para o rapaz que tinha se recostado na parede esquerda,fitando as costas da garota com um olhar malvado,diga-se de passagem,malicioso de certa forma...-

James:_Nunca,nem no seu melhor dia você vai conseguir esbarrar em mim,Rata._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**OOOOOOOO**_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**-Deitado de costas na grama esmeralda**,um certo loiro finlandês ocupava-se mais em tentar pegar uma borboletinha azul que voava entre seus braços,talvez atraída pelo cheiro de rosas que o garoto "possuía"...ele tinha sido abandonado pelo amigo que se interessara mais em deitar debaixo da fonte e dormir tranquilamente já que tinham sido deixados para fora dos cursos...estava até um pouco quente e ele começava a ficar nostálgico...-

Tu:Acho que estou comendo chocolate demais...

**-Foi o que pensou antes de** se sentar e abrir quase que totalmente a camisa do colégio,estava com calor e cansado...ainda faltava meia hora para que os amigos saíssem de aula mas geralmente demoravam uns quinze minutos a mais até que todos saíssem do complexo estudantil...mas por reflexo ergueu a mão e segurou uma mochila que fora atirada em sua direção,andando até ele foi o jovem de cabelos alvi-negros que sentou-se ao lado do rapaz com as costas apoiadas na barriga dele,Diego apoiou os cotovelos na barriga quase a mostra do loirinho que fechou um dos olhos e fitou o amigo,que o observava e o silêncio que permaneceu entre eles era apaziguador...-

Di:Você fica bem mais bonito com a camisa aberta assim do que com ela toda fechada...

Tu:Devo entender isso como uma indireta seu pederasta?

Di:Mal educado! –Coloca o indicador na ponta do nariz dele- respeito comigo,sou mais velho!

Tu:matusalém! Eu já disse que gosto da cor dos seus cabelos?

Di:Já mas você pode dizer o quanto quiser...

Tu:Nossa que honra! –sarcasmo-

Di:Não seja assim comigo,você sabe que eu gosto de você!

Tu:Eu sei você me diz isso todo dia umas 57 vezes mas entenda,eu gosto de você mas não do jeito que você gosta de mim!

Di:Blah...eu sei! Eu queria pode me desculpar com a Kanabi mas...

Tu:Nem vou comentar sobre a culpa ser sua dela me odiar! Mas eu não te culpo,como você me disse um tempo atrás,por amor você faz tudo e mais um pouco...-suspira- não conte pra ninguém hein!

Di:Pode deixar bobinho!

**-Diego se virou para **encará-lo mais de perto, mas escorregou o cotovelo "sem querer querendo" e aproximou o rosto do rosto do rapaz que estava deitado abaixo dele que ao encará-lo sorriu maliciosamente e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo dele,ainda sorrindo e mostrando a língua-

Tu:Safado!

Di:Você que me provoca!

Tu:eeeeeeeeeeeu? Isso é uma afronta a minha masculinidade!

Di:Ahã,muito macho...

Tu:Só por que eu curto rosas,joaninhas e chocolate não quer dizer que eu seja gay! Por exemplo você,olha só,pega todas,bebe que nem um gambá,ama carros,toca violão mas não perde a chance de atacar uns garotinhos bonitinhos,inocentes e desavisados que nem eu!

Di:Não enche metaleiro de meia-tigela!

Tu:Na verdade é de tigela inteira!

Di:-mostra o dedo do meio-

Tu:Que coisa feeeeeeeia!

Di:Feia é essa sua cara!

Tu:Mas você disse que é linda!

Di:Oh! Tropecei denovo!

Tu:-mostrando a língua- hahaha bem feitooo!

Di:Tanto faz! –Aproxima dele e rouba um selinho- Achado não é roubado,quem perdeu foi relaxado!

Tu:safado!

Di:Nem sou e...VOCÊ SENTIU ESSE COSMO?!

**-Diego e Tuomo pularam **como se tivessem levado um choque ao mesmo tempo e foram correndo até a praça centra do colégio onde Linder também estava de pé em cima de um dos bancos olhando atentamente...já tinha desaparecido...mas com certeza era um cosmo,por um segundo,puderam sentir poder o suficiente...chegava a se igualar ao cosmo deles...os três garotos se entreolharam...era tempo suficiente para saber que era um cosmo mas não para identificar se era conhecido...-

Tu:Isso foi...

Linder:Muito...

Di:Estranho...

**-Naquele momento **os três ouviram o sinal de saída,tiveram que sair dali pois logo o lugar estaria lotado de estudantes que saiam então foram para o lugar do bosque de sempre,ficaram ali sentados discutindo sobre o cosmo mas logo depois a conversa evoluiu para qual filme poderiam assistir já que os "machos" chegaram ao consenso de que não queriam ir ao parque de diversões...-

Tu:Eu tava a fim de ver _Ratatouille_!(Pixar Animation Estúdios \o/)

Di:Vai ser criança assim lá no Budha que te pariu! Que tal se formos assistir _Identidade Bourne_? –olhos brilhando-

Linder:Nah,as garotas não vão gostar...

Tu:Olha o Linder,pensando nas meninas!

Di:Claro,Yukka não é a toa que te chamam de babaca vai ficar pra titia! Tem que pensar nas garotas! Venera-las!

Linder:Não é pra tanto também! Mas como vamos sair todos juntos elas também tem que aproveitar! E se formos ver os SIMPSONS?! –empolgado-

Di:APROVADO! –Faz sinal de "joinha" com a mão-

Tu:Okay não discuto mais também! Tá bom Simpsons é legal!

**-Naquele momento uma **mochila rosa colidiu com a cabeça de Linder que foi jogado para trás e rolou,se levantando logo depois para jogar a mochila de volta embora retrocedera ao ver Nicolle se sentar furiosamente entre os garotos,seu mal humor era visível e ela abraçava a barriga com uma expressão nada amigável...-

Di:Tuuudo bem Nicky?

Nicky:Perdi o jogo...

Linder:To aqui sua mala garota,relaxa que aposto que não foi culpa sua...

Nicky:FOI! O PIOR É ISSO!

Tu:Que aconteceu? Não te vejo tão brava assim desde que cortei seu cabelo no primário!

Nicky:FOI POR QUE EU SENTI AQUELE MALDITO..._cosmo!_

Di:Você também sentiu?

Nicky:Eu vasculhei a mente de todos aqui do colégio mas não encontrei nada exceto saber que todos nós sentimos! Eu errei a cesta por causa do que eu senti! QUE RAIVAAAAA!

**-Enquanto os diversos adolescentes **e professores iam em direção a portaria e passavam pelo grupo ali sentado alguns rapazes com o uniforme de basquete passaram por ali também e um deles se separou do grupo,em especial um de cabelos tingidos...-

Leo:Hey! Nicky relaxa menina! Nem foi tão feio...

Nicky:NÃO, SÓ TODA A QUADRA DEU RISADA!

Tu:Ih deu ADP¹! Nicky relaxa,escuta umas músiquinhas que passa!

Di:Se for _Iron Maiden_ ou _Angra_ é que ela não acalma mesmo né?!

Tu:Não te perguntei! Não fale nada do meu metal senão eu te mato Drácula!

Di:Ui que meda! Vem pra cima de for capaz!

Leo:IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAA CHAMOU PRA CHINCHA!!!!

Nicky:-rindo- só vocês mesmo..!

**-Naquele momento uma certa Francesa** chegou acompanhada da russa,as duas riam e viam acompanhadas do professor de Artes que segurava um violão na capa-

Tanya:Que parte da festa eu perdi?!

Aya;Pois é,começaram sem a gente!

Shigure:Não comecem vocês duas! Casanova,eu trouxe seu violão,Kanabi disse que não vai pode ir conosco hoje e pediu para que eu trouxesse quando passou por mim no corredor...

Tu:AH TÁ BRINCANDO?!

**-Todos os presentes ali na "rodinha"** olharam para a cara do Finlandês que corou um pouco ao ver que todos olhavam mas cruzou os braços e bateu os pés,encarando um Shigure surpreso...-

Tu:Ela vai sim! Eu vou tirar ela de lá!

Shi:Você acha isso uma boa idéia? Ela já está bastante furiosa com você!

Tu:Pouco me importo! Vocês não dão bola pra ela por isso que a garota se exclui,gosto mesmo dela e não tenho vergonha nenhuma de admitir isso,não é errado! Vou lá e já volto!

Di:O Yukka tá certo,mas Tutu,fica você aqui que eu vou lá então,é mais fácil eu convence-la do que você!

Tu:Por que você?!

Di:Por que nós fazemos o curso juntos? Por que ela está a meio passo de me desculpar e você só falta ela arrancar a cabeça e dar pro Linder?

Linder:BOA IDÉIA! TUTU VEM CÁ!

Di:-soca- é só exemplo! –Saindo- Já volto,vau trazer a branquela para cá e vejo se acho a Mari!

Linder:Não bate em mim!

Shi:Que seja mas se for,vai logo que eu quero sair!

Linder:Ah,nós decidimos ir ver os Simpsons tá?

Aya:Ah mas e o parque?! –sentando do lado do Tuomo-

Tanya:verdade e o parque?! –sentando do lado da Ayane-

Nicky:Só falta você duas serem parecidas por que já falam igual!

Shi:E se semana que vem sairmos novamente e irmos ao parque?

Aya:Mas aí ia dar muito na telha não?

Tu:Que nada! Tapados do jeito que eles são e mesmo se desconfiassem,nós não podemos sair no fim de semana então saímos escondidos né! Vai dizer que tá com medo?

Linder:Mas se formos pegos a coisa fede!

Tu:Frangote! Cócócó...-imitando galinha-

Linder:-levanta e esgana o Yukka- Olha quem fala!

Leo:Não comecem as duas meninas! Todos de acordo com Os Simpsons?-Tentando apartar os dois-

Aya:Por mim tá!

Tanya:Tá boooooom!

Linder:-ainda tentando esganar o finlandês- tá bom,quem deu a idéia fui eu!

Tu:-sem ar-

Shi:Hun...o cinema é no shopping e no shopping tem várias menininhas meigas e bonitas...sim,pode ser!

Linder:Que tipo de adulto você é?! Tá pior que o Milo!!!

Tu:Do pior tipo...-massageando o pescoço- LINDER FRANGOTE!!! –sai correndo-

**-Tuomo saiu correndo com** Linder sem eu encalço,o "grosso" dos alunos já tinha ido afinal a escola se situava no centro de Athenas e todos iam embora rapidamente,sobravam apenas uns poucos espalhados pelo pátio central,sentados em bancos ou nas lanchonetes e enquanto os dois amigos corriam os outros tinham escolhido uma mesa perto do bosque,com sombra para sentarem-se,os dois corriam em círculos até que Tuomo resolveu pular pelos bancos e andando de costas caiu,dando chance para Linder pular em cima dele e esgana-lo novamente e ficaram nisso até que Diego e Mariana vieram correndo,apartando os dois,quer dizer Diego por que foi só ver Mariana que o alemão soltou o amigo e correu para abraça-la... e por incrível que parecesse Kanabi também vinha,com a expressão levemente contrariada mas vinha!-

Tu:Kaaaana! –Gritando com voz esganiçada-

Kanabi:-passa reto- só vim por que disseram que se eu não viesse não sairiam e isso não seria justo,então,vamos logo.

**-Enquanto eles andavam pela escola**,o lugar era grande e até o portão principal que era onde sempre esperavam pelo "motorista" Tatsume e hoje seria Kiki...-

Leo:Eu já disse o quanto admiro seu jeito Iceberg de ser?

Kanabi:É uma filosofia de vida,fracos como você não poderiam entender.

Linder:Você REALMENTE me dá medo!

Tanya:Kana-chan...você já usou _aquilo..?_

Kanabi:Sim,eu te devolvo quando voltarmos ao santuário,imagino que não queira que nenhum desses bisbilhoteiros fique sabendo certo querida?

Tanya:Tá! –Abraça a Kanabi pelo pescoço-

Tu:-resmungando- eu também quero..!

Di:-chega por trás do Tuomo e agarra ele- se quiser pode fazer isso comigo...-mostra a língua-

Tu:-andando,ignorando o Diego agarrado nele- Ighs...sai de mim cria!

Di:Vai dizer que não gosta!

Shi:-em outra conversa paralela- bisbilhotar o que Tan-tan?

Tanya:Nada do seu interesse,professor chato!

Shi:se não me contar,abaixo sua nota!

Tanya:abaixa! É a mais alta mesmo!

Linder:RÁÁÁÁÁÁ! OTÁRIO! –aponta e ri-

Mari:-puxa a mão do Linder para ele abaixa-la- não aponte,é feio! Por favor...

Linder:Tá!

Leo:isso,põe na coleira mesmo Mari! Bicho feio é na coleira!

Linder:feio é a sua fuça!

Leo:Na verdade ela é linda como todo o resto de mim...eu sou demais!

Kanabi:Tão demais que apanha para uma garota.

**-Silêncio mortal.-**

Tanya:Você é má Kana...

Kana:Eu não sou má,sou realista,que cada um foque no seu lugar senão...-Ela apenas afastou Tanya do pescoço e puxou de dentro do bolso uma faca de abrir cartas manchada de sangue com algumas inscrições na lâmina e apontou para Shigure- eu os coloco no respectivo lugar. Aliás,fui atacada hoje e Ayane também.

Aya:Pois é! Mas os que me atacaram eu só precisei apagar...Kana eles tentaram te ferir?!

Kana:Eu não consegui ver quem eram,vieram pelo meu lado cego...mas eram dois cavaleiros.

Di:Então..!

Shi:O cosmo que todos sentiram foi o seu?!

Kana:Foi,eu tive que congelar o banheiro.

Leo:Você foi atacada no banheiro? –faz cara de "ai que medo,Nicky me protege"-

Kana:Não mas é difícil você congelar quando não tem água então eu arrastei eles pro banheiro.

Tu:E pegou?!

Kana:Não...mas vieram pra cima de mim com punhos nus por isso eu peguei o abridor de cartas...

Linder:Quanta criatividade...me empresta sua faquinha Kanabi?

Kana:Toma –joga pra ele- mas não se preocupe Gure-nii,eu já descongelei as coisas...nem me preocupo,eram inferiores.

Shi:Olha a arrogância Hatsuki-san,sabe eu penso que Afrodite e sua trupe começam a querer aumentar as ofensivas...talvez fosse prudente conversar com Hefesto-sama para saber se ela tem algum tipo de cavaleiro aliado,armaduras sabe...por que se for isso,estamos em sérios apuros!

Mari:Eu não queria dizer isso mas...talvez fosse mais prudente não sairmos hoje...depois desses ataques!

Shi:Olha eu diria o mesmo mas não acho necessário,não ao menos agora...Mari me diga,não quer sair? E também,eu sei que já estão acostumados a ser atacados,os civis nem notam...

Mari:Querer eu quero e muito mas...

Shi:Então confie! Dos cavaleiros do Caos com armaduras só tem eu! E olha só,logo eu estou andando com vocês! Relaxa querida,vai acabar ficando paranóica que nem aquele seu velho...

Mari:A...ahn tá! –sorrindo-

Linder:-aperta a barriga da Mariana- você é tão fofaaaaaa quero te por na minha estante!

Leo:-chuta ele- olha a perversão,a Mari é de família!

Linder:Ah sim,família de um pai só!

Leo:Claro,só a Tanya tem dois pais!

**-Todos riram(exceto a Kanabi,duh)** mas logo depois ficaram meio constrangidos...aquele era um assunto que ninguém gostava de tocar afinal,ninguém que não fosse do grupo não saberia a dor que era perder a família por culpa SUA,vidas perdidas e todo o sofrimento causados pela sua existência...-

_**Short-Flash-back\-------------------------------**_

_**-Sete anos antes dessa cena descrita acima,**__um garoto meio gordinho subia correndo as escadarias da casa de câncer para leão com a cabeça baixa ele parecia afobado e quando estava quase chegando,tropeçou e rolou a escadaria toda abaixo,teria sido um acidente feio se não fosse Linder quem estivesse correndo e seu fator de recuperação era impressionante mas ainda sim preocupava a garotinha de cabelos curtos e loiros presos em marias-chiquinhas ao vê-lo chegando andava até ele mas correu escadaria abaixo ao vê-lo cair,ele ficou estatelado de costas no chão com a testa sangrando até ver Mariana se aproximar...-_

_-MARI!!!_

_-LINDER! VOCÊ TÁ BEM?! MACHUCOU?! TÁ SANGRANDO! FICA PARADO!!!_

_-Eu tou bem Mari,calma!_

_-Mas ta sangrando!!!_

_-Relaxa Mari! É que eu vim te devolver seu colar ó!_

_**-O garoto sorridente estendeu a mão para ela**__,ele estava sentado limpando a testa com uma das mãos e segurando um pequeno colar de corrente prateada,seu pingente era o símbolo do signo de leão e junto outro pingente que lembrava um porquinho do tipo bem bonitinho os dois pingentes em parta,ela se ajoelhou do lado dele,sorrindo e pegou o colar-_

_-Mas...a Christine tinha roubado ele de mim e ela anda sempre junto daqueles garotos...você não brigou com eles por isso brigou?!_

_-Errr...mas seu colar era mais importante!_

_-Mas Linder eu não quero você se machucando por mim! Não vale a pena!_

_-Não começa dona Mariana,eu me importo com a senhorita e justamente por isso fui lá pegar,faça o favor de cuidar por que eu não pego de volta nããããoooo!!!_

_-Tá! Obrigado Linder! _

_**-Ela deu um pulo **__e um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto,abraçando-o,sorriu e disse algo como "Vou lá guardar e já volto",saindo correndo,deixando-o lá com cara de bobo,como sempre,estava com o rosto meio ruborizado mas sorrindo vitoriosamente,colocou a mão sobre onde a garota tinha lhe beijado e se jogou de costas para trás-_

_-Eu hein..._

_**Short-Flash-back off\-------------------------------**_

-HEY LINDER,HELOOOU! Um dois três,Yohan para Linder,alguém aí?!

Linder:ã? Oi? Quem? Como? Onde? Quando?

Tanya:Cinco perguntas na mesma frase,ganhei,passa a grana!

Di:aaaaaaaaaahn não! Linder,da próxima vez faça apenas uma pergunta na mesma frase!

Linder:-coçando a cabeça- mas hein?

Mari:-rindo baixinho- é que você tinha se desligado de novo.

Linder:Ahn...tá bom então né...galera,por que nós paramos a dois metros do portão?

**-Gota geral³-**

Aya:-sai correndo- liberdaaaaaade!

Tu:-sai correndo junto- metaaaaaaaaaaaaaal \,,/

Di:Que medo...

Linder:Tudo bem,depois da Kanabi,a idiotice deles me assusta...

Tanya:Isso por que vocês não viram as...ups...

Kana:Não diga nada,querida.

Shi:E isso por que o Linder que é o assutador não? Mas tuuudo bem,estamos no portão mas nada de...AAAAAAAAAARGH!

**-Shigure teria dito **_"Mas nada de Kiki ou carro"_ só que naquele exato momento a van preta parou cantando pneus e deixando rastros de fumacinha a marcas no asfalto quase parando em cima dos pés de Shigure e Nicky,Ayane e Tuomo estavam do outro lado da rua,Kanabi,Diego,Linder,Mariana,Tanya e Leo estavam mais atrás...o vidro da Van abriu e...-

Kiki:FALA GENTE BONITA!

Nicky:-tremendo feito vara verde...-

Shigure:FICOU LOUCO É?! QUERIA NOS MATAR?! SABE QUANTAS MULTAS JÁ LEVOU HOJE?! KIKI SEU...

Kiki:Isso se chama es-tres-se! Sossega o facho criatura! E aí,não cheguei atrasado né?

Aya:Não,chegou na horinha!

Nicky:Na horinha de nos atropelar...-se encolhe,ainda tremendo relembrando da parte da manhã...-

Linder:Kiki mudamos de idéia,preferimos ir ao cinema ver Simpsons!

Kiki:Epa epa,eu também quero ver,posso ir junto?!

Leo:Por que tá perguntando bestão,claro que pode!

Linder:Então vamos!

Aya:Alguém pegou os horários..?

**-Silêncio geral-**

Tanya:Tudo bem,agente vai lá no shopping e espera o primeiro horário!

Nicky: Então,já que horário não importa,Kiki você se importaria de esperar um pouco aqui?

Kiki:Por que,só pra saber...

Aya:Vamos mostrar a eles é isso Nicky?

Di:Mostrar o que? –ergue um olho-

Mari:-sorrindo- o poder da grife do instituto!

Linder:Cuma?

Tanya:O poder da grife do instituto Parthenon!

Kanabi:-suspira- Vamos logo então.

**-As cinco garotas saíram de lá**,dando as costas para eles e entrando novamente no complexo,deixando os rapazes confusos e se entreolhando até que Shigure quebrou o silêncio com sua risada sempre escandalosa...-

Shi:HIAHIAHIAHIA! Não entenderam né?

Tu:necas de catibiribas! _[N/A:Faz um tempão que eu não escrevia isso! O-o –morre-_

Leo:Queria que agente entendesse como? Elas são doidas!

Linder:Nem todas! A Mari não é!

Di:Para de defender a garota ou pede logo pra namorar com ela! –soca o Linder-

Shi:Não se batam! Elas foram se arrumar então podemos conversar bastante,mulher sempre demora pacas!

Linder:Não bate em mim! Eu gosto da Mari como uma irmã!!!

Tu:AHÃ MENTE QUE EU GOSTO!

Kiki:Né! Nossa alemão,você mente mal pra caramba!

Linder:Não to mentindo!

Leo:Não e eu sou o papa!

Linder:Eu gosto dela como uma irmã!

Tu:AHÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ! –revirando os olhos-

Di:Linder,eu gosto da Mari cmo uma irmã,uma bonequinha,daquelas bem bonitinhas sabe? Você gosta dela de oooooooutro modo!

Linder:sai fora pervertido! Eu não sou como você que agarra todas numa noite só,bebe pra caramba e quase se mata de varar noites inteiras só pra poder treinar no maldito violão!

Shi:Acalmem os ânimos garotos e...

**-Naquele momento arqueou uma das sombrancelhas,Linder** só faltava cair no chão,Diego teve que se segurar em Tuomo que não ofereceu um suporte muito resistente e Leo apoiou em Kiki que quase caíra da porta da van onde estava encostado...-

**-As garotas já tinham voltado e se aquilo não era poder de grife,então alguém por favor explicasse o por que da admiração deles.**

Nicky como sempre,usava a saia preta de pregas no meio das coxas,aqueles all-stars branco com preto cheio de alfinetes e as meias tipo _loose _acima do joelho com a camisa de mangas compridas dobradas acima do cotovelo e seguradas com alfinetes,seu piercing de argolinha como sempre (que ela tirava na hora da aula por que era proibido),o primeiro botão da camisa estava aberto deixando a mostra o colar de pingente da garota e o pingente era o símbolo de áries,seus cabelos caíam em um coque-solto e suas mechas vermelhas se destacavam bastante na cabeleira negra e uma única mecha vermelha caía no rosto dela junto com a franja que se acertava na face.

Aya tinha aberto completamente a camisa e os botões das mangas,usava uma camiseta regata com decote em 'V' completamente preta com os dizeres _"Minnie Mouse" _em azul bebê,a saia preta no meio das coxas também e uma sandália rasteirinha mas de fitas que iam até os joelhos dela com os compridos cabelos negros que iam até a cintura presos em um elegante coque firme somente com a franja,como sempre,caindo nos olhos.

Tanya fazia o tipo lolita,usava a camisa com vários alfinetes prendendo fitas pretas que colocara nos braços da camisa e, prendendo a saia que também chegava a metade das coxas,como cinto usava compridas fitas de cetim,uma azul e outra rosa que faziam um laço e o resto chegava aos joelhos dela,meias soquetes com detalhes em azul e rosa e um tênis tipo chuteira com detalhes em azul escuro.

Kanabi era a única que usava a saia até o tornozelo mas como não pôde deixar de fazer,sempre que tinha vontade abria fendas laterais na saia que iam até um pouco mais acima da metade das coxas sendo a parte da frente menor que a parte de trás o que fazia lembrar um daqueles vestidos orientais a camisa fechada apenas nos últimos dois botões,usava um top preto com uma espécie de camiseta regata de arrastão por cima e as mangas da camisa dobradas ,sapato comum preto com meias igualmente pretas e uma pulseira única com um pequeno pingente de lua e claro,os cabelos alvos soltos com a franja caindo por cima do rosto mas o realmente mais estranho era a máscara cirúrgica que ela usava,o que lhe dava um ar de realmente ser delinqüente.

Mari era a única mais comportada,tadinha ou melhor,tadinha nada,a camisa estava toda fechada lhe ressaltava o corpo bonito a gravata estava um pouco solta mas a saia (nada comportada afinal u.u) que ia até o meio das coxas(caramba ela é coxuda u.u) tinha alguns remendos na barra,tênis comum com detalhes em rosa e os cabelos presos em uma trança desleixada e alguns fios caíam na face,ressaltando as bochechas rosadas e as sardas clarinhas que apareciam pouco,embora que o que mais lhe chamasse atenção fossem os olhos azuis mar e os lábios carnudos...-

**-Caramba viu esses dedos não cansam de escrever! **Mas a reação deles eu precisava narrar né? Até elas chegarem até os rapazes,conversando e sorrindo(Exceto Kanabi como sempre...) eles estavam tão vidrados nelas que nem puderam perceber o porteiro esbravejando para saírem do portão...-

Nicky:Ooooooi?-passando a mão na frente do rosto do Kiki-

Aya:Tem alguém aí? –cutucando a cabeça do Diego-

Kanabi:Não sabe que tá vazio não? É simples e rápido. –Chuta a canela do Shigure-

Shigure:OUCH! KANABI SUA SAIA! VOCÊ RASGOU!

Kanabi:Agradecida pelo elogio,não sabia disso não? Gure-nii,eu fiz esse corte na saia a mais de mês,quando eu abro eu costuro de volta e a linha nem aparece por que o remendo fica entre as dobras da saia,burro.

Shigure:Não fala assim comigo Nee-chan mas você estão quase peladas! MARI ATÉ TU?!

Mari:M-mas...

Linder:Eu gostei! Tá linda! –agarra a Mari e dá um beijo estalado na bochecha dela-

Mari:-fica mais vermelha que tomate maduro- Uhn..._Gratzie!_

Linder:_Prego!_ Viu só,aprendi!

Leo:É O AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR \O-

Tu:-fazendo coro- QUE MEXE COM A MINHA CABEÇA!

Di:E ME DEIXA ASSIIIIIIIM!

Linder:Não enche!

Nicky:E por acaso eu estou feia?! –bate o pé-

Tu:Menos do que é normalmente! –rebola-

Nicky:ARGH! EU TE MATO SEU LOIRO AGUADO! –pula em cima-

Aya:-segura a Nicky- você tá linda,ele que é retardado!

Leo:Mas Nicky você tá bonitona sim!

**-Suspresa geral(menos a Kanabi gente! XD)-**

Tu:Nossa,ele é capaz de elogiar alguém que não seja ele mesmo!

Leo:Ah mas menos do que eu é claro!

**-Riso geral(Menos a Kanabi u.ú)-**

Di:Então belas senhoritas,podemos ir agora?

Tanya:Claro que podemos ir mas você está muito desgrenhado!

Shigure:Vocês arrumam eles no caminho agora vamos que já são quase quatro horas!

**-A caminho do shopping**,Kanabi tratava de arrumar Shigure e Tüomo a pedido(quase ordem) de Nicolle e como não quis discutir apenas o fez deixando Shigure com seu terno alinhado a gravata cinza meio solta,combinando com a calça social preta e a camisa preta de mangas curtas aberta nos primeiros botões e assim podiam ver o colar com uma banana prateada(que sempre era motivo de zombaria) ,Shigure era joveme sim,era o único cavaleiro do Caos "formado" o representante do macaco...-

_**Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-Aquele lugar não era agradável**__ mas era incondicionalmente bonito...Shigure Makabe,da mesma idade de Stephan,destinado a nascer amaldiçoado como todos os outros...mas por que eles sempre sofriam e ele vivia feliz?-_

_**-Morava em sua casa com seus irmãos **__mais velhos no interior do Japão...todos os outros tinham sido obrigados a treinar a vida toda,ele também mas com seus irmãos que eram mestres em artes marciais,eram todos felizes embora seus pais tivessem morrido em um grave acidente de carro...Shigure tinha uma aparência bonita e era cortês,uma fonte ilimitada de energia e meio pirracento claro mas muito bondoso...mas algo que ninguém nunca saberia era sua habilidade especial...apagar as lembranças dos outros. Aquilo só fazia sofrer e anos depois ele descobriria isso...-_

_**-Quando completou dez anos**__ ele foi tirado de seus irmãos e levado para a Índia,descobrindo que seria treinado a parte dos outros cavaleiros pelo cavaleiro de Virgem e pelo de Libra,como se ele fosse especial. Por que a diferença? Pelo fato que ele seria um dos responsáveis pelos jovens cavaleiros,sua habilidade serviria para apagar a identidade destes,evitar que Afrodite e seus inimigos os encontrassem.-_

_**-Anos mais tarde,quando conseguira sua armadura**__ percebeu que ela tão amaldiçoado quanto os outros...-_

_-Frio como a neve..._

_**-Foi o que Kanabi disse a ele,**__a única vez que a garota chorou. Por um pequeno acidente ela acabara por revelar seus poderes na frente de alguns amigos de escola. Para os cavaleiros do Caos era muito dificil se afastar do círculo de amigos do santuário,fazer novos amigos...mas ela fizera,era uma garota calada e pouco espontanea mas ainda sim,era feliz e sorria sempre que podia...depois daquele dia,nunca mais puderam vê-la sorrir de verdade-_

_**-Quinze crianças brincavam **__de cabra-cega no jardim da escola infantil do instituto Parthenon,entre eles os nove escolhidos do Caos (Nicolle,Kanabi,Mari,Ayane,Tanya,Leonard,Diego,Linder e Tuomo) e mais seis amigos,até que um dos garotos da escola esbarrou em Kanabi,empurrando-a e fazendo com que fosse de encontrão contra um poste com vários fios de alta-tensão soltos...já fazia algum tempo que diziam que era um perigo mas ninguém ouvia até que Kana seria eletrocutada,sabia que não podia mas usou seu poder para se salvar...a habilidade de Kanabi? Se transformar em fantasma,atravessa objetos,ficava invisivel e inaudivel...-_

_**-Claro que depois daquilo**__ a memória de todos foi apagada,definitivamente,não se lembravam mais se conheciam as crianças e por aquele pequeno motivo todos os outros julgaram Kanabi culpada por não terem mais amigos...pois é,essa foi uma parte do passado da garota...-_

_**-Shigure nunca quis admitir **__mas após aquele dia responsabilizou-se pela infelicidade de Kanabi...ele não tinha direito de fazer sofrer quem sofrera muito mais que ele...ele simplesmente não sabia qual era a dor de ter a familia morta na frente e ainda ficar marcado eternamente...-_

_**/Flashback off----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**-Nicolle tinha ficado **responsável por ajeitar Leo que dava mais palpites que velha em dia de festa estava se estressando com ele já e a fim de dar uns bons sopapos no rapaz que só parou de criticar a garota ao se ver no espelho...Nicky tinha caprichado e só não o tinha espancado para não desarrumá-lo. Léo estava com a camisa toda arrumada mas com a gravata solta e os cabelos penteados por milagre que fosse Nicolle domara-os por alguns momentos,ajeitando-os numa trnaça firme para que não soltassem...-

Leo:Nossa,estou mais lindo do que já sou!

Nicky:Convencido dos infernos..!

Leo:Mas obrigado Nickiyta!

Tu:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TIRE AS PATAAAAAAAAS!

**-Depois de ajeitar Shigure,**Kanabi tinha ficado ocupada de arrumar Tüomo,nada demais claro mas era realmente duro arrumar alguém que não queria ser arrumado e depois daquele grito a garota precisou congelar a boca e os punhos dele para ajeitá-lo o que fez todos rirem do garoto que se debatia enquanto Kanabi ajeitava-o _delicadamente _(leiam:arrumando a roupa dele com as mãos mais frias que gelo e sempre que possível tentando congelá-lo...)-

Leo:Tem certeza de que foi uma boa idéia pedir pra Kana? –medo-

Nicky:Não! –sorrindo de ponta-a-ponta com uma aura maligna-

Shigure:Tenho medo da vingança dessas garotas!

Di:Eu estou satisfeito!

**-Ayane ficara encarregada de Diego **que apenas se recostara no banco deixando a garota arrumá-lo,como ela era do tipo que gostava de bonecas e coisas do gênero não perdia a oportunidade de enfeitar os amigos e ainda mais Diego que adorava ser tocado por garotas não relutou nem um pouco e logo Ayane o deixara bem bonitão,de acordo com ela própria-

Aya:-tentando enforcar o Diego com o colar de dragão- repita isso se quiser morrer!

Di:Eu estou satisfeito com o trabalho da Aya,gracias señorita!

Aya:Agora sim!

Leo:Isso aí,bota na linha mesmo!

Mari:errr...Linder por favor...

**-Mas quem estava tendo mais trabalho mesmo era Mariana**.não que Linder recusasse ser arrumado pela garota,do contrário ele dizia que queria ficar o mais apresentável possível mas cada vez que a garota o ajeitava ele dava um jeito de atrapalhá-la e desarrumar-se todo o que fazia com que Mariana cada vez mais ficasse sem condições de fazê-lo ficar quieto...-

Leo:Quer uma ajuda aí Mari?

Linder:Mas eu não tou fazendo nada! –vira a cabeça,desarrumando o nó da gravata que Mariana tentava fazer-

Leo:AH MAS EU VOU MESMO! –pula em cima dele,segurando os braços-

Kiki:ISSO AQUI É UM CARRO E NÃO A CASA DA MÃE JOANA!

Shigure:-segurando as pernas do Linder-relaxa!

Nicky:Pronto Mari! –amordaçando ele com uma meia- pode arrumar a vitima!

Mari:M-mas...calma gente não precisa tanto..!

Leo:Não reclama e arruma!

Linder:-tentando se soltar- mfhfggmnfgfgnfg,m..!

Leo:Você quer estar arrumado né?

Linder:MHMHMHMHM!

Leo:A Mariana está tentando não está?

Linder:Hmmm...

Leo:E VOCÊ SÓ ESTÁ ESTRAGANDO A ARRUMAÇÃO DELA,ENTÃO VÊ SE NÃO RECLAMA!

Linder:-faz cara de cachorro sem dono-

Mari:Pronto,já tá arrumadinho! –sorrindo-

Nicky:-solta ele- perdeu pedaço? ¬¬

Linder:-massageando os pulsos- Sim! Obrigado Mari,me desculpa...

Mari:Tudo bem!

Tu:UAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAR! FRIIIIO! –tremendo-

Kanabi:-xingando até a décima geração dele-

Leo:ela disse palavras que até eu desconhecia!

Kiki:Agora que a arrumação acabou,posso correr?

Todos(menos a Kanabi):NÃO!

Kiki:Okay,vou correr!

**-Naquele momento Kiki pisou no acelerador da van**,e todos se perguntavam,como infernos uma van com onze pessoas (contando o motorista) podia correr tão rapidamente a ponto de fazer com que todos tivessem que segurar nos bancos e nos outros ou nos suportes do teto...a disposição deles era mais ou menos assim: No primeiro banco estavam Shigure,Kanabi e Tuomo,no banco de trás estavam Nicolle,Diego,Leo e Ayane e no terceiro e ultimo estavam Mari,Linder e Tanya que ficara sem ninguém para arrumar...-

Aya:KIKI DIMINUUUUUUUUUUI!!! –quase sendo jogada pra fora da janela-

Diego:-segurando a Aya- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!

Tanya:IHUUUUUUL! PARECE MONTANHA RUSSA!!!

Tu:IHUUUUUUUUL!!!²

Kana:Eu não recebo o suficiente pra isso...

Kiki:-para o carro de repente- chegamos!

Nicky:SE TODOS NÃO ESTIVESSEM DESCABELADOS,TUDO BEM NÉ SUA MULA!!!

Kiki:-sai do banco do motorista e dá a volta,abrindo a porta da Van com o pessoal saindo- para de reclamar é só se pentear logo! Viu,chegamos são e salvos no estacionamento do shopping,sem multas e sem ninguém atropelado!

Nicky:Serial Killer!

Kiki:é a mãe!

Tu:ooooooooooorra,botou a mão no meio se fosse eu não deixava!

Kiki:Ninguém te chamou na conversa,ganso!

Nicky:NOOOOOOSSA QUEBROU AS PERNAS!

Kiki:E nem você ô srta.dos chifres!

Tu:OUCH! NO PANCREAS!

Kiki:Entrando na conversa de ganso de novo!

Shi:Vocês querem parar por favor? Kiki,teremos uma séria conversa com Mu,Athena e Shion depois sobre seu jeito de dirigir!

Kiki:-resmungando- Apollo não reclama...

Nicky:Apollo anda numa biga ¬¬

_(N/A:Biga,veículo antigo usado para a guerra,um tipo de carrinho com duas rodas geralmente guiado por dois cavalos,mais de um cavalo era quadriga e blá³)_

Kiki:hehe...isso não vem ao caso...

Kanabi:vem ao caso que estamos atrasados?

Linder:Cuma?

Kanabi:Eu fui até lá e já voltei,já que animais como vocês foram incapazes de se mover a sessão começa em aproximadamente cinco minutos e 42 segundos...

Tu:E VOCÊ NEM AVISOU?!

Kanabi:Ninguém perguntou...

Di:-murmurando pro Leo- ela é rápida...

Mari:V-vamos...?

Linder:demorou! –agarra o braço da Mari e sai puxando ela com o povo indo atrás-

**-Tudo bem,por mais que quisessem **não conseguiram ingressos para a sessão,que lotou e a próxima só seria dali uma hora e meia então teriam que esperar,combinaram de se separar para poder passear e encontrarem-se na frente da loja de videogames ao lado do cinema uma hora depois e foi o que fizeram. Linder saiu arrastando Mariana antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo,Tüomo,Leo e Diego foram procurar Cds e Nicolle,Tanya,Ayane e Kanabi ficaram passeando a esmo pelos andares e enquanto isso Shigure e Kiki por mais incrível que fosse estavam na seção de videogames em um mini-campeonato de Ps2_(N/A:Nem dá pra reparar que eu amo esse console né?)_...Mariana tinha ido ao banheiro e Linder se encontrava "profundamente interessado em um abajur de seis andares" (?) quando sentiu algo "colidir" com o seu pescoço,quer dizer,um par de braços extremamente compridos agarra-lo...-

-THORNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**-Aquele grito estridente que a "criatura" **dera logo no ouvido do rapaz fez com que finalmente reparasse em quem estava agarrando-o...longos braços e pernas,vestia-se com uma camiseta baby-look com listrar horizontais de preto e branco,uma calça preta tipo sketista com os suspensórios soltos,cinto de rebites e uma espécie de sapatilha vermelha que combinava com seus curtos cabelos vermelho-fogo. Sorria meigamente até e tinha expressivos olhos róseos,poucas curvas sim mas não era feia...algo nela lhe lembrava vagamente Tuomo,não só a pele alva,os lábios vermelhos ou as sardas no rosto,o modo de se vestir a voz estridente e acima de tudo,a sombra dos olhos que lhe dava um ar insano...mas ele já estava sufocando com o abraço da garota...-

Linder:Uhn...quem? como? Onde? Quando?

Garota:Thorny! A quanto tempo! Quando você chegou aqui?!

Linder:Moça eu acho que você se enganou...

Garota:-rindo- Ah Thorny só podia ser você! Desde quando ficou bonzinho?!

Linder:Garota,meu nome é Linder e não Thorny e eu não te conheço!

Garota:Linder..? Ahn...-solta ele- m-me desculpe então é que eu...tenho um amigo IDÊNTICO a você!

Linder:-massageando o pescoço e olhando para os lados- tudo bem,ninguém viu! Bem,se seu amigo é igual a mim,coitado dele! –rindo-

Garota:Não seja bobo! Mas realmente são idênticos! –encarando o Linder de muito perto quase se fosse beija-lo- você é muito lindo! É que também...fazem muitos anos que eu não vejo esse meu amigo..!

Linder:bem...boa sorte para encontra-lo! Aliás,qual seu nome? 

Garota: Violet (Vaiolet) Valdmont! Linder né? Muito prazer!

Linder:O prazer é todo meu e pode me chamar de chucky! –estende a mão-

Vi:-pega a mão dele e fica apertando- pode me chamar de Jocker ou de Vi!

Linder:_"Coringa? Estranho...-pensando-"_ Então muito prazer Vi! –olhando para os lados- que demora...-murmurando-

Vi:Esperando a namorada?

Linder:-cora- não não,só uma amiga que foi no banheiro e não volta...Vi,diga-me sinceramente o que diabos as mulheres fazem no banheiro feminino? (Não,Mulheres vão ao banheiro masculino ¬¬ -se contradizendo-)

Vi:Além de totô e xixi?_(N/A:Okay,essa foi o cúmulo!-morre) _Tem um bura intra-dimensional em cada cabine que nos transporta para uma dimensão de pôneis cor-de-rosa onde só existem cisas femininas e os administradores são todos gays maravilhosos! –rindo-

Linder:-rindo- essa foi melhor que as do Yukka...-ainda tendo a mão apertada- Errr...não vai soltar?

Vi:Não! Você tem uma mão macia e...

**-Antes de terminar de falar **uma mão forte segurou Violet pelo ombro,o rapaz de mais cedo,James era quem estava segurando-a pelo ombro enquanto a garota agitava a mão de Linder. Vestia uma calça jeans bastante comum e usava uma camiseta regata púpura com os números "69" estampados em preto,tênis comum e uma corrente no pescoço com quatro pingentes dos quatro naipes do carteado e foi então que Linder percebeu que os dois usavam a mesma corrente embora a de Violet fosse apenas um cordão de ouro vermelho e o do rapaz uma corrente de ouro branco,ele puxou ela com certa violência para trás,era um pouco mais alto que Linder e o observou de cima a baixo,sempre com aquele sorriso zombeteiro...-

James:Thor...

Vi:Não é o Thorny! Jay,não é a cara dele? Linder esse é o James um amigo meu que também conhece o Thorny que eu te disse!

Linder:Muito prazer,Linder Arctowsky!

**-Naquele momento Violet e James **se entreolharam a principio confusos mas depois impressionados...Violet talvez fosse dizer algo mas Linder pôde ver que levou um forte aperto de James no ombro,talvez tivesse realmente deslocado por que fez barulho e antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo,o celular de James tocou e ele se afastou,levando Violet consigo e deixando Linder a ver navios até que uma mão suave tocou a sua...-

-Demorei?

Linder:Ahn...Mari! Demorou nada não,tudo bem?

Mari:Ah...sim tudo! Desculpe mesmo por demorar é só que eu tive que atender o celular,era o sr.Shion...quis saber se estava tudo bem!

Linder:Hun...então vamos?

Mari:Sim!

**-A alguns metros dali,** Violet observava Linder sentada em um dos bancos do corredor do shopping enquanto James falava ao telefone,por ser apenas terça-feira estava meio vazio o local e o rapaz parecia aflito e jogou o celular em Violet que deu um pulo quando o aparelho a atingiu,logo depois abaixou-se e o pegou,entregando a James com um suspiro-

Vi:Não seja mal educado Jay.

James:Não enche ruiva! Ela quer todos lá,agora...mas você viu isso?

Vi:James será que...

James:Eu acho que o nosso querido mercenário desconhece de algo que somente nós dois sabemos...

Vi:Que felicidade! Vamos logo dar as boas noticias a Thorny quando o vermos de que ele tem um lindo irmão!

**-O rapaz pegou Violet **brutalmente pela cintura,prensando seu corpo contra o dela em um abraço apertado mas segurava só com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava seu queixo e fazia ela encara-lo com os olhos marejados pela brutalidade dele,ele deu um sorriso cínico e cruel-

Vi:I-isso dói...

James:Querida preste atenção...Thorny é alguém pior que eu certo? Então vamos chantegeá-lo e aos poucos...ele estará na nossa mão. Ouros será facilmente domado e assim aprenderá a respeitar os deuses! Ele merece aprender,faremos ele e o querido irmão dele sofrerem...vamos entregar todos a ela de bandeja e seremos os preferidos!

Vi:Mas...

James:Mas nada! Vi,você será melhor que A Dama! Será meu trunfo...meu coringa!

_**--------------------------------------------\/------------------------------------------**_

**-Longe de Athena,na verdade longe de tudo na Grécia**,em uma pequena ilha conhecida como Delfos que ficava afastada do litoral _(N/A:Não sei bem se Delfos fica afastada por que agora estou sem mapa mas é uma ilha afastada XD),_a vegetação bem cuidada e sobre a grama esmeralda do mais alto morro da ilha se erguia um poderoso santuário.-

**-Feito de mármore rosado,**seus portões se erguiam com imponência,barras de cobre incrustadas de rubis,o lugar era gigantesco,plano,como sempre com as colunas tipicamente gregas,silencioso,o lugar que emanava um tom rosado era circundado por bosques e florestas com lindos animaizinhos como pássaros e cervos e o dia ensolarado dava um tom de tranqüilidade ao local exceto pelo som de...explosões?-

**-Sim,explosões pois **adentrando o lugar,passando por inúmeros salões luxuosos e corredores estreitos no último salão,um lugar iluminado pois ficava nas "costas" do santuário e o sol entrava,plano com algumas escadarias e um altar ao fundo de tudo,com alguns divãs e coisas do gêneros,sobre uma pequena pilastra se encontrava um busto de Athena feito de gesso completamente esmigalhado e pelo chão vários outros pedaços de bustos passados.-

**-Uma mulher bela,**de longos cabelos loiro-platinados que lhe caíam até o tornozelo,vestia uma túnica leve e quase transparente de tons rosados e estava descalça,acima do altar um trono aveludado com uma aljava presa nele,a mulher tinha lindos olhos azuis celestes mas estes brilhavam em uma fúria desenfreada e ela andava de um lado para o outro,brandindo as mãos e quase fazendo cair sua coroa de flores que estava na cabeça...-

**-Enquanto isso **um jovem de pé a observava um pouco assustado,de porte magnificamente atlético com músculos bem definidos,usava uma túnica branca bem ajustada a seu belo corpo,cabelos do mesmo tom dos da mulher mas bem curtos,uma coroa de louros a cabeça e olhos de um azul forte magnífico embora o jovem realmente estivesse assustado e pequenas asas saíam de suas costas...-

Ele:Calma mamãe...

Ela:CALMA?! CALMA?! MALDITA SEJA ATHENA E SEUS CAVALEIROS QUE AJUDARAM AQUELES DOIS BANDIDOS DOS INFERNOS! QUE A FÚRIA DE MIL HARPIAS CAIA SOBRE AQUELAS CRIANÇAS DESGRAÇADAS!

**-E enquanto a mulher esbravejava outros entraram no recinto...**um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de esmeralda com uma túnica parecida com a do jovem loiro embora ornado com peras preciosas e segurando um espelho,o rapaz sim era magnífico de uma beleza sem par,com o corpo bem definido e uma expressão confiante,não deixava o espelho de lado...-

**-E junto com aquela figura estupenda **alguém realmente diferente que era Anteros,o famoso deus da desunião. Não que fosse feio mas era incomum,seus cabelos escarlates caíam-lhe rebeldes até os ombros e seus olhos negros emanavam uma sombra medonha,sua túnica era azul-forte com branco e suas sandálias eram de um azul forte,ele demonstrava impaciência e estar se divertindo com a fúria da jovem mulher.-

Anteros:Ora mamãe,que coisa mais feia,a deusa do amor não deveria estar desse jeito,não é Narciso? –ele perguntou para o jovem moreno,que acabara de se sentar em um dos divãs ainda admirando-se ao espelho.-

Narciso:Sim,Dite o estresse causa rugas você não quer estragar este lindo rostinho não é?

Afrodite:MORRA ATHENA! EROS,MAIS UM!

**-O rapaz loiro olhou para o irmão **que apenas retribuiu com um sorriso cínico e foi até o armário,tirando um busto de gesso de Athena e colocando-o sobre o pequeno pilar. Era assim que Afrodite,a deusa do amor passava seus dias,descontando em bustos de gesso de seus inimigos sua frustração,não que seus planos tivessem falhado mas estavam indo devagar e ela não era muito paciente. Eros e Anteros,filhos da deus do amor (que não era muito amorosa) apenas ajudavam a mãe e Narciso o deus da beleza apenas se contentava em cuidar da moça mas nenhum deles discordava do que o deus falava,Afrodite estava é com ciúmes de Gaia...indo até o arco do trono a mulher pegou o arco sem flechas e como se tivesse uma flecha disparou,uma rajada tão poderosa de energia fez o busto ser picado em milhares de pedacinhos-

Anteros:Acalmou? –sarcasmo-

Afrodite:Sim! E não me provoque senão verá o que é bom!

Anteros:Bom é ficar longe de você...-murmurando- depois não sabe por que Hefesto foi embora...

**-A mulher olhou fixamente para o jovem que sorria cinicamente e deixando ao rco no chão **avançou contra ele,debatendo-se em um acesso de fúria e tentando enforca-lo mas ele apenas fez levantar-se e deixa-la pensar que era forte enquanto ficava imóvel e sorrindo maldosamente...-

Anteros:Quando acabar me avisa tá? Aí eu finjo que doeu...

Afrodite:-batendo nele- AH SEU MALDITO! REPITA ISSO SE FOR HOMEM! EU TE ODEIO!

Anteros:Foi por isso que Hefesto te deixou mulher,está surda? Olha só,você pode ser a mais bela mas parece que ele preferiu a morena,ponto. Aliás,que morena...-lambe os lábios maliciosamente-

**-Naquele momento Narciso levantou-se,**e puxou Afrodite pelos delicados e finos ombros,fazendo-a quase cair mas segurando-a com um dos braços e com o outro braço apenas deu um leve toque na testa de Anteros e isto fez o rapaz voar quase metade do salão e ser jogado contra uma das colunas,caindo no chão ele se levantou irado-

Anteros:FICOU LOUCO NARCISO?!

Narciso:-segurando uma Afrodite atônita- Você reclama do gênio de tua mãe mas é idêntico. Três coisas jovem deus;

Primeira:Por mais que estejamos em uma guerra contra a mãe dos deuses você deve respeito a ela,isso vale para ti também querida deusa do amor.

Segunda:Você é jovem ainda,não sabe os reais motivos por trás desta guerra.

E Terceira e não menos importante,isto aqui é um santuário,por favor Anteros!

Anteros:-responde com um gesto obsceno-

Narciso:Que bom que compreendeu,Afrodite seus mercenários já devem estar chegando não acha que seria prudente arrumar-se?

Afrodite:Sim...sim Narciso,obrigado.

Narciso:Não há de que,apenas zelo pelo bem da pessoa que mais amo depois de mim.

Eros:E eu?

Narciso:Aprume-se também,Anteros está sangrando faça o favor de ir se lavar.

Anteros:desde quando você manda em mim hein?

Narciso:Desde sempre.

**-Afrodite saiu para os aposentos por trás **de seu trono levada por Eros,Anteros foi a outros aposentos lavar-se e Narciso ficou sentado no mesmo divã,admirando-se. Em alguns momentos Anteros estava de volta e sentou-se no divã oposto a Narciso e apenas ficou dando-se ao trabalho de fuzila-lo com o olhar,quando voltou Eros estava com a mesma roupa e tinha chamado algumas criadas para limpar o salão bagunçado de gesso e alguns momentos depois a presença **dela** invadiu o local. Em uma simples túnica de seda rosada que chegava um pouco acima dos joelhos presa com um cinto de tecido leve preso com contas,as sandálias douradas eram rasteiras mas de salto e valorizavam a mulher,seus cabelos suavemente ondulados que iam até os tornozelos não se arrastavam no chão,o colar em forma de pássaro tinha brilhantes discretamente incrustados e ela usava uma simples capa branca e aquela coroa de flores,sentou-se no trono com as pernas cruzadas fitando os presentes ali no salão. Atrás do trono,na parte mais alta do altar estava a imponente estátua de tempos remotos da Deusa do amor,aquele silêncio durou até que passos ecoaram no salão...passos apressados e depois vários passos no mesmo ritmo,uma velha senhora vestida até elegantemente e se apoiando numa bengala de ébano escancarou a porta e a fechou,a porta,de marfim com entalhes que contavam a história de Afrodite,era imponente com seus cinco metros de largura e sete de altura a velha senhora se ajoelhou diante da deusa.-

Mulher:Chegaram.

Afrodite:Pois bem,deixe-os entrar.

**-Antes que a mulher se pronunciasse a grande porta se escancarou.**-

**-Violet entrou com James ao seu lado,**ela usava uma roupa preta colada que era aberta na barriga,parecia até uma segunda pele de tão fina que era,uma abertura em fenda na barriga que mostrava o umbigo a roupa lhe cobria dos pés até atrás das orelhas,incluindo as mãos,usava uma capa igualmente preta e máscara que cobria-lhe até o nariz também preta,a capa preta ela apenas andou insolente até a deusa e se ajoelhou.

James usava uma roupa igual a de Violet incluindo a máscara só que com uma abertura em cada joelho e ele pareceu relutar em se ajoelhar.-

Afrodite:Então.

James:Você nos chamou não foi,_senhorita_?

Afrodite:Sim e eu agradeceria se não colocasse esse tom sarcástico no 'senhorita'.

James:Ah sim,com certeza.

Vi:A educação!

Afrodite:A quanto tempo Violet! Vejo que continua sendo um trunfo...

Vi:Agradeço senhorita mas vim aqui para trabalhar e não receber elogios se me perdoar.

Narciso:Elogios são sempre bons Vaiolet,sempre bons.

Afrodite:Narciso! Bem,vi que fizeram o que mandei se infiltraram no instituto.

James:Como pediu.

Afrodite:Agora chegou o momento de reunir o baralho e dar a última cartada.

**-Naquele momento passando pela grande porta,**vestido da mesma maneira que os outros dois que já estavam ali mas a diferença da roupa eram as mãos,que a "segunda pele" não cobria os dedos do rapaz,não muito forte mas com a cara fechada e seus cabelos lisos desciam como uma cascata prateada até a cintura presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo bem apertado na nuca,poucos fios caíam sobre a face coberta pela máscara,ele se ajoelhara diante da deusa com os punhos contra o chão,provocando pequenas rachaduras.-

Afrodite:Seja bem vindo Thorny Arctowsky.

Vi:Thorny! –berra-

James:Violet!

Vi:Desculpe...

Thorny:Obrigado Senhora Afrodite.

Afrodite:senhorita por favor e onde estão os outros que estavam contigo?

-Bem aqui!

**-Da porta e seguindo em direção ao altar encontravam-se mais três pessoas vestidas daquela mesma maneira.** Um deles,o que falar aparentava ser um jovem rapaz,era bastante esguio com o corpo definido e aquela roupa ressaltava isso ainda mais,seus cabelos negros como a roupa quase desapareciam e iam lisos até os ombros,caindo um pouco sobre o rosto que lhe ocultava os olhos vermelhos com a expressão zombeteira e a outra pessoa aparentava ser uma jovem mulher,a aparência dela era até semelhante a do rapaz,tinha um corpo em si bonito mas andava encurvada como se estivesse triste e seus olhos castanhos reluzentes baixaram-se quando se ajoelhou,seus cabelos levemente cacheados e negros caíram para o lado deixando mostrar a caveira que tinha tatuada em sua nuca...grande e negra caveira com uma espada enfiada na testa.-

**-E por final um último **que ao se ajoelhar quase beijara o chão,alto e raquítico seus cabelos arrepiados verde-folha se destacavam,curtos a face magra coberta pela máscara e aqueles piercings brilhantes na orelha direita chamavam atenção-

Afrodite:Pois bem...vocês devem estar se perguntando,"por que ela chamou todos nós aqui?" então bem,darei as suas respostas. Mercenários,podem se levantar.

**-Todos eles se levantaram e como sempre,**atiraram suas capas para o lado. Em semicírculo ao redor da base do altar em ordem:A esguia ruiva Violet com a abertura de sua roupa na barriga as costas e desenhado em contornos vermelho-berrante escrito _"The Jocker",_ao seu lado,James de braços cruzados e escrito em prata as costas da roupa dele _"The Valet"_ e ao lado do loiro com a roupa aberta nos dedos das mãos e escrito em dourado nas costas dele _" The Gold"_ Thorny fixava o rapaz ao seu lado,de cabelos negros e olhos cor de sangue e escrito em vermelho nas costas estavam os dizeres _"The Heart" _,na garota encurvada a seu lado podiam ver perfeitamente escrito na cor cobre _"The Sword" _e por fim,no último rapaz,escrito em verde metálico _"The Three",_conhecidos como _"Os mercenários"_,treinados na arte de matar desde pequenos e subordinados de deuses hipócritas e cruéis,não hesitavam um minuto em tirar a vida de nada ou ninguém,durante anos treinaram juntos e depois foram separados,agindo em várias partes do mundo eram conhecidos por seus métodos cruéis de assassinato,limpos e rápidos mas faziam sofrer,ninguém sabia como encontra-los mas se quisesse contrata-los,saberia. Sua característica mais marcante porem eram as nominações,ninguém sabia seu nome de verdade somente entre eles as identidades eram reveladas.-

**-Inomináveis,mercenários,cruéis,cavaleiros,demônios,fantasmas.** Eram algumas formas "carinhosas" de como eram chamados,ninguém sabia absolutamente nada,câmeras que não eram desligadas simplesmente não captavam nada apenas gravavam a pessoa alvo cair morta. Rápidos,frios e inalcançáveis,_não são humanos_ eram o que diziam os jornais sensacionalistas. Faziam questão de deixar as cartas de baralho correspondentes junto as vitimas,cartas personalizadas claro,feitas de finas folhas de prata,ouro,platina e diversos materiais...mas nunca foram encontradas as cartas de Dama e Ás,ah sim fora,mas somente duas vezes a carta de Ás e uma a de Dama. Dama fora a carta encontrada na noite do primeiro e único crime conjunto,um massacre realizado na Alemanha em que uma da cada carta fora encontrada: Ás de copas,Coringa,Rei de ouros,Dama de copas,Valete de espadas,Um vermelho de copas,Dois preto de paus,Três vermelho de ouros e quatro preto de espadas.-

**-E a única vez que alguém sobrevivera a um ataque dos Mercenários **fora também a segunda e última vez que fora vista a carta de platina do Ás mas a pessoa simplesmente parecia uma casca vazia,desprovida de alma ou personalidade dizia poucas coisas,uma garota de pouco mais de quinze anos e junto a ela,escrito com sangue as palavras que nunca foram apagadas da parede do grande prédio comercial onde ninguém vira quando entraram ou quando saíram e aquilo sim implantou o pânico mundial mas parecia direcionada a alguém em especial;

"_**De onde viemos?**_

_**Para onde vamos?**_

_**Meus caros,você sabem que somos;**_

_**Saídos das sombras de teus passados;**_

_**Nós viemos para condená-los por seus pecados;**_

_**Somos aqueles em que nos foi incumbido;**_

_**O direito de julgar e tirar a vida dos impuros e indignos;**_

_**Não somos humanos,como vocês;**_

_**Somos mais,muito mais;**_

_**Somos mensageiros daqueles que dizem mover o mundo;**_

_**Para nos encontrar apenas quando;**_

_**O irreal torna-se verdade;**_

_**E a verdade torna-se mentira;**_

_**Quem nós somos?**_

_**Aqueles que não devem ser nomeados.**_

_**Ass;**__**Az**_

_**Ps:**__**Cuidado onde pisa."**_

**-Mal podiam saber **os policiais que meses depois o pânico mundial estaria instalado. Seres não humanos que matam pessoas sem aparente motivo,massacravam e desapareciam e o que eles realmente não sabiam era que tudo fazia parte de uma mera brincadeira de adolescentes poderosos e sem limites,sempre na história da humanidade esse grupo em eras remotas ou de grande caos,isso era bem explicado pois a briga entre Afrodite e Hefesto vinha desde os tempos antigos e o grupo de mercenários sempre se confrontou com os cavaleiros do Caos,sendo que a muito essa briga era aguardada com ansiedade pelos deuses do Olimpo pois sempre rendiam as melhores lutas depois dos cavaleiros de Athena versus Ares e Hades.-

**-A deusa fitava a todos **com indiferença e eles se encaravam o clima estava pesado até que ela resolveu se levantar e dar as costas para todos,apenas virando um pouco a face para fita-los-

-Agora...prestem bem atenção que não vou repetir. Não importa o quão poderosos sejam,são subordinados aos deuses por isso cuidado com o que forem fazer. Eu quero logo ter _aquilo_ e não estou com paciência,ouviram?

Todos:Sim senhorita.

-Ouviu...Áz?

**-Ao virar a face para frente **,encostado em um dos pilares com os braços cruzados e encostado na parede,ele encarava a deusa,aquelas pupilas em fendas na íris verde-amarelada eram cruéis e frios,como se fossem de um cadáver,não usava máscara e seu sorriso era facilmente perceptível,a roupa,como dos outros mas a abertura era exatamente meio do peito,um losango que mostrava a pele alva do rapaz de corpo esguio e no braço uma simples faixa branca com bordado em vermelho _"Az"_,os olhos dele apenas faiscaram ao sair das sombras mostrando realmente como era.Descruzando os braços ele era alto,magro,com um corpo belamente definido,dedos longos e finos com um modo de andar quase felino e seu sorriso parecia ferir até o orgulho da deusa.-

-Sim,ouvi.

**-Sua voz soava gélida,**seca e sem nada aparente exceto um timbre hipnótico que fez todos no recinto sentirem algo apertar seus corações,ele sorriu e andou,passando por Afrodite e fitando os outros de negro naquele salão,retribuindo com um belíssimo sorriso-

-Então,quando ela estiver aqui nós poderemos _**jogar...**_

**Continua...**

**Ah sim,novamente eu escrevi demais ¬¬'**

**Liana: XD que bom que ta gostando,ta aí a autalização (autalização:atualização por uma autora autista?)**

**Érika:Sim,espere sempre por capítulos imensos XD é que meus dedos se emxem descontroladamente o-o CALMA QUE EU DISSE QUE TEM SURPRESA UÇU mas não deu pra por nesse cap XD –morre- -aquela que deu a porrada mas não vai contar- ;X**

**Dri: XD auihuieheuiheuihe ta aí o Jeimes 'o' amei a ficha só não posto ainda por que preciso de mais uma ficha.**

**Yuura:Bem,amei a tua ficha só como eu disse pra Dri,só não posto por que ainda falta mais uma XD**

**Aredhel:ele passou rodo em metade da escola -.-' só não tive tempo (ainda) de escrever isso XD **

**Larry:Você ainda não viu nada XD,**

**Kanabi; chance nada,ele é gay.**

**Danone; não é o-o**

**Kanabi;¬¬ eu estou na sua mente e sei o que você planeja escrever**

**Danone; se você der mais um spoiler pros leitores eu te mato ¬¬**

**Kanabi; se fizer isso a fic perde a graça :D**

**Tu:Concordo 8D**

**Danone/Kanabi; -joga o Tuomo pra fora e continua o free talk-**

**Nina: manda logo a ficha pra uma mina que eu to precisando u.u –chata- bem ta aí,mas calma que tu num viu nada:D**

**Felipe:ô porra tu só deixa reviews enormes? XD –ela adora- espero que tenha gostado do fréshi bécki e eu juro que AMEI tua idéia pra o irmão gêmeo do Linder,mudou completamente a história que eu tinha planejado e até melhorou XD **

**Linder;mas a história em si só não é ruim por que tem eu nela u.u**

**Danone;¬¬ vai se ferrar**

**Mari:Mas...o-o**

**Danone; Mari você é legal mas ele é um saco ¬¬ tire-o daqui**

**Mari:Masmasmas...**

**Danone;PRODUÇÃO!**

**Mas bem Felipe,minhas piadinhas geralmente são meio toscas e sem graça XD fazer o que...que bom que ta gostando ;X**

**Princess:Por que vocês tem mania de tirar conclusões precipitadas? U.u tipo **_**"Ah mas eu queria que ele fosse gay" **_**ô cáspite eu tenho muita bosta na cabeça XD calma aí que eu não mostrei tudo ainda! XD Tem surpresas pô! E eu amei sua ficha o-o**

**Purê-Petit: (Meu word colocou purê sozinho o-o) ficou do mal sua ficha que medo p-p**

**Kika:Já mandei por PM mas bem,mande a ficha pra uma garota por que só falta a dama \o**

**Deni: Mil anos depois tu aparece? Achei que tinha esquecido da fic XD**

**Lexis-chan:Eu mudei um pouco ta? Quando eu postar a ficha você vê e diz o que achou,espero que não se incomode ;X **

**E isso é tudo pessoal!**

**Kizus**

**Danone**


	10. Novas Feeshas Beeshas Caos

**Nome completo:** Christopher Garland Llewellyn

**Apelido: **Chris 

**Sexo:** masculino

**Nacionalidade:** franco-inglês (porque dupla nacionalidade rocks /o/)

**Aparência:  
**criança - cabelos ruivos em tom vermelho-sangue, ondulados, curtos até a metade das orelhas e com franjinha. Olhos ligeiramente puxados e bicolores (o direito é verde-água e o esquerdo é roxo), pele clara, baixinho e magrinho.  
adulto - cresceu um pouco (1,75m) e o corpo está mais esbelto e com os músculos definidos, mas nada exagerado. Por mais tempo que passe debaixo do sol, seu tom de pele nunca muda. Usa o cabelo solto e dividido de lado - deixou crescer até o meio das costas e não tem mais franja.

**Tutor/Mestre:**Shaka

**Personalidade: **Educado, responsável e esforçado. Calmo, quieto e racional, é difícil saber o que ele está pensando. Organizado e perfeccionista ao extremo, não sossega até que as coisas saiam/fiquem do jeito que ele quer e detesta bagunça - passando assim uma imagem de ser absurdamente chato, mas é só fachada. Companheiro, preza muito a amizade e detesta ficar sozinho. Segue à risca o lema "primeiro trabalho, depois diversão".

**Armadura: **Pássaro, 

**Ataques:  
**- Earthquake: o nome meio que resume tudo. Concentra a energia nos punhos e golpeia a terra, formando um terremoto de proporções relativamente estrondosas - com direito a blocos de terra voando pra cima do adversário.  
- Fire Claws: suas unhas crescem em garras flamejantes, proporcionando ao adversário um dano combinado de cortes e queimaduras.  
- Soothing Breeze: poder de cura combinando sua energia com a dos ventos. Só é usado em casos extremos por gastar muita energia.  
- Bubble Shield: baseado no elemento água. Várias bolhas surgem à sua volta, estourando ao receberem o impacto dos golpes inimigos. Novas bolhas surgem sempre que as anteriores são estouradas.

**Roupas normais: **Camisa aberta com motivos sutis e uma regata justa e lisa por baixo, jeans e botas. Também usa trajes mais sociais de vez em quando. Usa cores frias e sóbrias para não entrar em choque com as de seus olhos e cabelos. Costuma usar óculos de aro fino quando lê e tem uma argolinha de prata na orelha esquerda.

**Idade que foi adotado: **2 anos

**Par:** Ryan Trinity Niall

**Pode hentai?** Pode :D

_**---------------------------------------\o/----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Nome completo: **Sophie Leclerc

**Apelido: **Poupée français (Boneca francesa) xDD

**Sexo: **Feminino

**Nacionalidade:** Francesa

**Aparência**(quando criança e quando crescido): Criança: Pequenina, frágil e delicada, uma perfeita boneca de porcelana xD os cabelos ruivos de um tom mais claro que o atual e bastante cacheados não passam da altura dos ombros, olhos roxos, algumas pequenas sardas no rosto (que desapareceram conforme ela cresceu xD) e bochechas rosadas.  
Crescida: Ruiva, os cabelos totalmente repicados chegam até a altura da cintura e tem um tom de vermelho bem forte, cor de sangue xD, olhos púrpura brilhantes como duas grandes uvas(?), pele alva, corpo bem definido, pernas grossas e torneadas, braços longos e finos, busto grande, boca vermelha fina sempre contraída em um sorriso e unhas bastante compridas sempre cuidadas impecavelmente. Além das tatuagens que ela ama: uma adaga pequena no pulso direito e duas asas nas costas.

**Tutor/Mestre:** Aldebaran

**Personalidade: **Um tanto ingênua, quando apaixonada fecha os olhos para tudo ao seu redor e não consegue enxergar defeitos na pessoa amada, fazendo de tudo para que esta fique feliz. Demonstra ser auto confiante e independente, mas por dentro não é assim tão segura de si (é claro que não deixa isso transparecer com facilidade xD). Tem uma habilidade de comunicação impressionante, sabe conversar sobre os mais variados tipos de assunto, é perita em expressar-se, adora discutir, e se puder, tentará convencer todos ao seu modo de pensar, pois sempre julga estar certa.

**Armadura: **Boi

**Ataques:** Inversion Time: Cria um pequeno campo de força em torno do adversário, imobilizando-o por alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para que ela faça um pequeno truque com ele xD uma vez usada a Inversion Time o inimigo começa a perceber o tempo de um modo diferente, por exemplo, passando mais rápido ou em câmera lenta xD assim ele não consegue atacá-la com precisão.  
Astral Trip: Tira a pessoa do próprio corpo (o.o) fazendo com que a alma fique pairando acima do corpo, que fica indefeso para que ela possa atacar, mas ela só consegue manter a pessoa fora do corpo por pouco tempo, então tem que ser bastante rápida nos ataques.  
Blackout: Envolve tudo em completa escuridão, assim pode atacar sem ser vista.

R.I.P(Rest In Peace): Transporta a pessoa para uma dimensão paralela mas onde o tempo passa mais rápido do que na terra e depois joga-a de volta para cá e isso faz com que a pessoa não-treinada nessa dimensão envelheça rapidamente.

**Roupas normais:** Vestidos em tons de rosa, azul e violeta, cheios de pequenos detalhes (tipo florzinhas e rendas xD ela adora).

**Idade que foi adotado:** 2 anos

**Par:** Qualquer um também, pode escolher xD

**Pode hentai?** Pode

_Tá faltando a parte da história, não? Oõ bom, eu pensei em ela ser prima do James, mas bem de longe, tipo 3ºgrau e ela tem uma paixão platônica por ele, então o Jay se aproveita disso para obter informações sobre os cavaleiros xD, para descobrir um modo de derrotá-los.  
Bem espero que sirva pra alguma coisa xDD_

_**---------------------------------------\o/----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Nome completo:** Shigure Makabe

**Apelido:**Sig,Shi(morte/sangue) e Gure-nii (esse é exclusivo para os japas da história)

**Sexo:** Masculino

**Nacionalidade:** Japão

**Aparência:  
**Cabelo negro com a franja branca,esguio,alto,físico de quem malha mas nada fisiculturista.

**Tutor/Mestre:** Dohko

**Personalidade:**Brincalhão, deu muito trabalho para Dohko no início do Treinamento, mas se dedicou a tal. Ele é a típica "Criançona", Gosta de Brincar e treinar, odeia ficar parado e parece ser uma "Fonte de Energia Ilimitada". Adora Lutar, e tem muito respeito pelo mestre (Apesar de ter aprontado poucas e boas para o mesmo), tem um carinho pelos amigos e tende a ser "Amoroso" com as garotas ;

**Armadura:** Macaco

**Ataques:  
**A Definir.

**Roupas normais:** Camisa Branca, Calça Jeans e Sobretudo sem mangas, preto.

**Idade que foi adotado:** 1 ano e meio.

**Par: **Qualquer Garota Bonita e Meiga :B

**Pode hentai?  
**Oh Yeah 8D

_**---------------------------------------\o/----------------------------------------------------------**_

**Bem gente,esses são os novos do Caos,desculpe deixar na espera mas como eu disse,vocês não sabem ¼ do que se passa na minha mente estranha (e talvez chapada de Coca-cola com Chocolate) e tem MUITA coisa pela frente,se não lerem,não vão saber,mesmo.**

**Kizus**

**Danone **

**;X**


	11. Fichas Inomináveis

**Considerações iniciais:**

_Bem galera,tá aí as fichas eu digo que realmente fiz o possível para colocar e coloquei as melhores mesmo,tive que modificar algumas coisas e espero ter agradado a todos,é isso e eu falo mais lá em baixo \o_

_Ordem das fichas que vai ser apresentada:_

_Coringa_

_Az_

_Rei_

_Dama_

_Valete_

_Copas_

_Ouros_

_Espadas_

_Paus_

_(isso poupa vocês de ficarem procurando pelas suas XD)_

**Nome:** Violet Valdmont

**Idade:** 19

**Personalidade:** cínica, irônica, sarcástica, desmiolada, curiosa, teimosa, parece uma criança quando não consegue o que quer, alegre, engraçada, nem parece uma inimiga, gosta de pular no pescoço dos outros, seja inimigo ou amigo.

**Aparência: **1,78, magrela, de pernas e braços longos, poucas curvas, rosto fino e delicado, pele alva, olhos enormes e rosas, olhar misterioso, beirando à meiguice e à insanidade, lábios finos e vermelhos, sardas em cima do nariz, cabelos curtos e vermelhos.

**Armadura: **Coringa é claro...u.u

**Deus treinador: **Hebe

**História:** Foi maltratada pelos pais, que a prendiam no porão, sem luz, sem ter contato com outras pessoas, mas um dia a polícia soube e a libertaram, isso com 6 anos, isso a fez criar uma personalidade estranha, nunca cresceu, parece não ter maldade, mas é insana e ninguém sabe o que ela pensa.

**Cavaleiro(gold):**Mú, Kamus, Saga ou Shaka

**Cavaleiro(caos)**: você escolhe...

**Habilidade:** muito ágil, tem o corpo maleável.

**Ataques:** Bubble Trip: Ela usa uma espécie de arma que solta bolhinhas de chiclete que prende o oponente.  
Trick or Treat: ela faz doces gigantes, abóboras, estrelas, carros, pedras e outras coisas caírem do céu.  
Clowns' Card: Ela faz baralhos gigante aparecerem e dele saem palhaços que fazem "trotes" bizarros e bagunça.  
Fantoche: Ela costura um boneco de pano igual ao inimigo e quando mexe no boneco, a pessoa faz os mesmos movimentos, ela pode fazer a pessoa dançar macarena e ela dança.

_**------------------------------------\o/**_

**Nome:** Vlad Sandu

**Idade**: 16

**Personalidade:** Esnobe, metido, se acha superior, mesmo sendo muito novo. Autoritário, mas sempre cortês e gentil. Nunca perde a pose, sempre mantendo a classe. Muito frio e calculista, consegue analisar a situação por diversos ângulos e rapidamente escolher a opção que lhe é mais favorável. Preocupa-se muito com a imagem que passa aos outros. Um verdadeiro Don Juan, dissolvedor de corações. É tão gentil e belo que chega a ser hipnótico.

**Aparência: **Alto e esguio, tem cabelos negros e lisos sem franja que lhe batem a cintura, as vezes presos com uma fina fita de cetim num rabo baixo, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar. A pele muito branca está sempre limpa e bem cuidada, com aparência aveludada e suave. Tem os olhos verde-amarelados muito claros,com as pupilas em fenda. Suas mãos, com dedos muito longos e finos, estão sempre frias. Ele mantém as unhas longas e pontudas sem esmalte algum.

**Armadura: **Ás

**Deus treinador:** Afrodite

**História:** Nascido na romênia, criado numa família de nobres que pouco se comunicava com as pessoas de fora de seu castelo(sim, ainda existem castelos habitados lá, pode crer ;D). Eram taxados de vampiros(quem sabe, né?) e ninguém se aproximava. Certa noite, um grupo de fanáticos religiosos invadiu o tal castelo e matou os parentes do garoto com estacas e flechas de pratas besuntadas em água benta. Conseguiu fugir descendo da torre de seu quarto com edredons, lençóis, cortinas e coisas do gênero amarrados como uma corda. depois do ataque, viveu lá sozinho, usando o resto do dinheiro da família e sendo treinado pelo(a) deus(a) em seus próprios campos.

**Cavaleiro(Gold): **KA-MUS!

**Cavaleiro(Caos):**

**Habilidade: **Ele é um vampiro tipo dois(sim, o pai dele era um vampiro de verdade! Virou poeirinha quando morreu!), que consegue suportar baixas exposições à luz do sol, desde que não o atinja nos olhos. Portanto, tem as presas, as garras, a velocidade grande e uma vaga noção de hipnose.

**Ataques:** Bleeding heart: Ele manipula a mente do oponente e o ataca com suas presas, o inimigo, mesmo morrendo, se apaixona por ele e sente-se excitado, como se a mordida fosse um beijo. Quem sobrevive, acaba perdidamente apaixonado por ele.  
Angels and Demons: Esse golpe ataca diretamente a alma da pessoa, destruindo-a. A pessoa vê todas as contradições de seu ser e assim, enlouquece.  
Erotomania: Com um único toque no abdome do oponente, usando esse ataque, ele o deixa extremamente excitado e assim, incapaz de se defender de qualquer ataque.  
The Great Destroyer: é seu golpe extremo, drena quase toda sua energia. Ele invoca seres destruidores do submundo que atacam fisicamente o oponente.  
The Dark Side Of The Moon: Usado para lutas sob o sol, ele apenas cria uma barreira que retém a luz que pode cegá-lo ou até matá-lo.

_**-----------------------------------------------\o/**_

**Nome:** Bernard Gérard'd Lavoud

**Idade:** 18 anos

**Personalidade:** Imponente,ele é do tipo que se destaca em tudo que for fazer seja ler,cantar ou equilibrar colher no nariz. Sempre tentando se superar,se importa muito com a imagem própria e pela beleza,narcisista de marca maior e egoísta pensa sempre primeiro em si mesmo e depois nos outros. Sempre se mostrando,exibido,arrogante e prepotente,sabe que é "poderoso" e usa isso a seu favor a toda hora. Quando é humilhado ou derrotado torna-se vingativo e não descansa até vencer,não sabe perder nunca. É do tipo "Não respire o mesmo ar que eu."

Embora isso tuda seja apenas fachada para disfarçar a dor de ter sido sempre rejeitado.

**Aparência:** Cabelos azul-forte um pouco rebeldes sempre soltos que caem sobre os ombros até o meio das costas,tem um físico bem forte e "sarado" pele morena de bronzeado(o bicho não sai do sol),nariz singular e sempre com um sorriso simpático no rosto e um olhar vencedor.

**Armadura:** Rei

**Deus treinador:** Éros

**História: **Bernard quando nasceu foi trocado no hospital e acabou indo parar em uma família de mais de vinte filhos e ninguém nunca soube explicar o por que de ele ser o moreno de cabelos azuis em uma família de japoneses alvos de cabelos negros. Por isso sempre foi tratado como fruto de uma traição e depois de alguns anos rejeitado pela família. Depois disso virou-se como pode e fez tudo para se destacar até que conseguiu provar que superava qualquer coisa.

Depois seu mestre o fez ver que se realmente não superasse ficaria sempre em último plano e esquecido.

**Cavaleiro(gold): **Mu,Milo,Shaka ou Shion.

**Cavaleiro(caos):** Stephan? XD

**Habilidade: **Capacidade de dar vida a objetos inanimados. Ou da imaginação dele.

**Ataques:** Coroa real:Consiste em que Barnard crie um campo em formato de coroa que é circundado por várias pedras preciosas gigantes e várias imagens dele são projetadas mas todas são sólidas e não apenas ilusões e atacam o adversário constantemente.

_**-----------------------------------------------\o/**_

**Nome:** Anna Kovac Mazscroviesh

**Idade:** 18

**Personalidade: **Fria, sozinha, calma e lógica. É impossível vê-la sorrir ou chorar ou demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção, é uma Kamus da vida. Evita as pessoas, tem medo de machuca-las, na verdade, tem medo de se machucar. Não há quem tire a sua calma, não mesmo. Prefere sempre manter o seu irritante bom senso mesmo nas piores horas da vida ou da morte. É bastante tímida, e geralmente fica vermelha quando se comentam coisas a seu respeito. É melancólica e triste. E sempre tem um comentário dilacerante guardado na manga. Nunca fica sem saber o que falar, pra ela tudo tem uma explicação cientifica. Se isola de foram incrível, seu castelo de gelo está fechado a visitantes. Parece um anjo de gelo. Ah, é a melhor amiga de Às, a única amiga e eles tem um caso.

**Aparência: **Ruiva de um branco mórbido, parece um fantasma. Olhos verde acizentados. Sardenta e buchechuda. Corpo que dá inveja a qualquer mortal e/ou deusa. Uma verdadeira obra de arte.

**Armadura:** Dama.

**Deus treinador: **Anteros

**História:** É uma filha bastarda da deusa. A mãe proibiu que a menina saísse e conhecesse outras pessoas. Cresceu sem amigos e é traiçoeira. Uma sádica drogada e sem ética.

**Cavaleiro(gold): **SHURA! - Ou o Aiolia ou o Mask ou o Dite.

**Cavaleiro(caos): **Ela tenta seduzir a Mari com o objetivo de matá-la (sim, uma lésbica, mas não é lésbica de verdade, faz isso apenas para matar Mari). Por sorte o Linder ta sempre de olho e saca tudo. ;D

**Habilidade: **Controla os pensamentos e movimentos das pessoas.

**Ataques:** Hell Ghosts – Espiritos demoníacos devoram o adversário

. Devil May Cry – Uma espada negra cercada por demônios atravessa o oponente.

Angel Night – O adversário é enviado à outra dimensão, onde os anjos da noite o prendem para sempre.

Bloody Kiss – O beijo que mata (sim, um ataque igual o da Mari, aliás ela usa esse ataque na Mari uma vez).

_**--------------------\o/----------------------------------------**_

**Nome:** James A. Leacey

**Idade:** 19 anos

**Personalidade:** Aparentemente frio, faz questão de ser extremamente mal educado com quem não se afeiçoa muito (praticamente todo mundo xD), fala tudo que lhe vêm à cabeça quando está bravo e acaba por machucar os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que seja sem intenção e nunca pede desculpas por nada, por isso não conserva muitas amizades duradouras. Está sempre disposto a tentar algo novo e costuma não se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos, gosta de viver intensamente cada segundo, sem se importar com o amanhã, sendo o seu lema "não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje" xD. É egoísta ao extremo, se coloca acima de tudo, como prioridade e não mede esforços para conseguir o que deseja; está sempre perturbando alguém quando não tem nada para fazer xD é seu passatempo preferido tirar as pessoas do sério. Além disso, é dono de um sarcasmo que espanta qualquer um que converse com ele e também pelo fato dele gostar de dar indiretas aos outros, como se estivesse testando a inteligência deles.

**Aparência:** Cabelos loiro-acinzentados, curtos e um tanto rebeldes (algumas mechas nunca param no lugar em que ele quer xD), olhos da cor violeta que brilham de um jeito maligno, nariz pequeno e bem talhado, corpo atlético - devido as muitas e muitas horas de treinamento - pele levemente bronzeada. Seu porte e o modo de andar lembram um pouco os de um felino, assim como o sorriso de zombaria que sempre fica estampado em seu rosto.

**Armadura:** Valete

**Deus treinador:** Éris

**História:** James é filho de mãe solteira e acabou sofrendo muito quando criança por causa disso. Chamava a atenção por sempre se envolver em brigas e confusões(olha o barraco xP)e começou a ganhar fama de maldoso e briguento, pois sempre que entrava em uma briga acabava fazendo seu oponente cair no choro ou bufar de raiva xD. Éris, que estava a procura de alguém para treinar, achou o garoto perfeito para o que ela queria e levou-o consigo para ser treinado.

**Cavaleiro(gold): **vai ter yaoi? então eu quero o Kanon

**Cavaleiro(caos):** sinceramente não sei...deixo por sua conta xD

**Habilidade: **Agilidade.

**Ataques:** -Espelhos da alma, ou como ele gosta de chamar, Spiegel der Seele. É basicamente uma ilusão muito forte, em que vários espelhos de mais ou menos dois metros cercam o adversário formando um círculo, os espelhos começam a ficar negros e neles aparecem imagens de pessoas que o adversário fez algum mal ou pessoas que ele ama, dizendo repetidamente coisas como "vc nunca foi bom o bastante", "te odeio" ou "vc me matou e agora vou te levar comigo" . Quando quer acabar de vez com a mente do oponente, James faz com que essas imagens "saiam" de dentro dos espelhos, deixando a pessoa completamente apavorada.

-Círculo de fogo – como o próprio nome diz, ele forma um círculo de fogo em volta de si mesma, para que o adversário não consiga atacá-lo. Serve somente como uma proteção provisória xD

-Amuleto de discórdia: Ele usa esse golpe quando está enfrentando mais de um oponente, lança um amuleto de ouro com algumas inscrições antigas em meio aos oponentes, estes tem a mente "embaralhada" e começam a atacar um ao outro.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------\o/**_

**Nome: **Ryan Trinity Niall(normalmente chamado de Trinity)

**Idade:** 22

**Personalidade:** arrogante, frio, irônico, sarcástico, cínico, metido, sabe que é bonito e usa isso à seu favor.

**Aparência:** 1,87, magro, esguio, músculos definidos, pele alva, cabelos negros e lisos até o ombro e dividido ao meio, olhos felinos e vermelhos, lábios finos, nariz fino e reto, rosto fino, tem um olhar hipnotizante.

**Armadura:** Copas

**Deus treinador:** Morpheus

**História**: Viu os pais serem morto em frente à seus olhos, criando um ódio mortal pelas pessoas, treinou muito para ser o que é agora, matou os responsáveis pela morte de seus pais da maneira mais cruel possível.

**Cavaleiro(gold)**: Afrodite ou Shaka

**Cavaleiro(caos)**: à escolha da autora...

**Habilidade**: consegue entrar no sonho dos outros e controlar a pessoa ou o sonho, cria ilusões quando, fazendo a pessoa não saber se está acordado ou dormindo.

**Ataques**: Paradise kiss: Ele beija o inimigo e rouba sua alma, a pessoa fica em modo sonâmbulo e obedece aos seus comandos, vira um fantoche. Ele pode usar esse golpe com a pessoa dormindo ou acordado.

Good Dreams Cinderella: Trinity olha nos fundos dos olhos da pessoa e a hipnotiza, criando os mais terríveis pesadelos ou sonhos com ele, fazendo a pessoa ficar "apaixonada" por ele.

Nightmare: Ele faz as piores ilusões, os piores medos voltarem à tona em frente ao olhos da pessoa, a pessoa não sabe se está dormindo ou acordado.

_**-----------------------------------------------\o/**_

**Nome:** Thorny Arctowski Hahnemann

**Idade:** 17

**Personalidade: **Malvado, corrupto, gosta de dinheiro e violência, não importa em usar os sentimentos dos outros a seu favor e não tem medo em pisar em ninguém p/ alcançar seus objetivos. Adora tb ver os outros sofrerem e em discórdia, axa que td no mundo resolve-se com guerras

**Aparência:** Idem a do Linder, só que os cabelos dele tornaram-se prata devido a maldade que pulsou no seu coração e que ele tem os cabelos até a cintura ( ixi, coitada da mãe dele se fosse comprar tanto xampu e condicionador p/ lavar isto)

**Armadura:** Ouros ( por ser um mercenário vai combinar ;)

**Deus treinador:** Ares!

**História:** Ele era irmão gêmeo do Linder, mas nenhum dos dois sabe que o outro sobreviveu ou que tiveram um irmão gêmeo. nunca conseguiu sarar da dor de perder a família e isto tornou-o malvado. o resto vc trabalha ;)

**Cavaleiro(gold):** MDM pela fama deste de assassino

**Cavaleiro(caos)**: Seu maior rival será seu irmão.

**Habilidade:** Força física eh sua maior característica. Apesar de visão e audição serem tb superdesenvolvidas

**Ataques:**

Sarcasmo da Morte: Golpe físico onde ele fica dando golpes localizados nos pontos fracos do adversário, até que este tenha um cuspe de sangue, dai em diante, ele usara td sua força p/ destruir o adversário.

Doce Atração: nome bem sarcástico, tendo em vista que ao mirar os olhos do adversário, este será hipnotizado e caminhara em frente a ele, e se ajoelhara, pedindo p/ ser morto.

laços de sangue: consiste em fazer a pessoa atacar a pessoa mais importante na vida para ela e deixar esta confusa.

_**----------------------------------------------------------\o/**_

**Nome:**Hirumi Smity

**Idade(entre 15 e 26):**17

**Personalidade:**Língua afiada,sempre com uma expressão deprimida e apesar de não aparentar ama uma confusão,sempre que pode entra em brigas e busca a violência como método para esconder os sentimentos. Pessimista e sempre pensando no que vai dar errado.Não consegue elogiar alguém e só critica,meio pentelha e atrevida

**Aparência:**pálida,cabelos negros,olhos castanhos brilhantes,tatuagem de uma caveira na nuca,esguia mas anda sempre encurvada.

**Armadura:**Espadas

**Deus treinador:**Éos

**História:**Quando nasceu os pais morreram,não acredita que possa haver bondade no mundo,acreditou em seu treinador que ela foi destinada para o lado deles,ela acreditou,depois de ser traída, matar ser má não passou a ser uma idéia ruim,mas quando tem que matar pra valer sempre sofre um pouco,mas está se acostumando.,...Nunca teve amigas,nunca teve esperança nem fé...nunca teve um sorriso,só lagrimas e sofrimentos.Diferente de todos,não obedece,não deixa que mandem nela,se impõem a todos...

**Cavaleiro(gold) :**A definir

**Cavaleiro(caos):**idem a de cima u.u

**Habilidade:**Ninjutsu

**Ataques:** -.-/

_**----------------------------------------------------------\o/**_

**Nome:**Daniel Aidou (Idol)

**Idade(entre 15 e 26):**22

**Personalidade:** Faz o tipo bem nerd,o cara estranho que se exclui e que ninguém quer chegar perto por que ele tem um papo esquisito mas de verdade ele tem boas sacadas,é inteligente e esperto apenas se finge de idiota para poder se aproveitar dos outros sem ser percebido. É capaz de arriscar os ganhos imediatos para lucrar mais no futuro mas o pior é sua dupla personalidade,sempre que provocado,irado ou triste ele libera o famoso lado "black" (zomg) e para liberar basta apenas acontecer algo do gênero ou ele ver sangue que é outra coisa que não pode. Seu lado black é violento,forte e rígido,odeia barulho e inconvenientes e lhe dá um semblante sombrio.

**Aparência:**Pálido quase transparente,tão claro que chega a ter um aspecto doentio. Tem cabelos verde-folha, curtos e espetados,parece raquítico não tem músculos e tem braços e pernas bastante compridos,anda de um jeito desengonçado,alto e magrelo é o tipo físico dele NÃO É feio é apenas desengonçado.E usa vários piercings no nariz,na boca e na orelha.

**Armadura:**Paus

**Deus treinador:**Hermes

**História:**Nasceu todo estranho e foi rejeitado pelos pais por ter nascido desproporcional,cresceu em um orfanato mas quando completou sete anos assassinou uma das crianças que o provocou e assim fugiu logo depois recebendo a "convocação" de Afrodite para se juntar não hesitou pois seria sua escada para a glória.

**Cavaleiro(gold) :**A definir

**Cavaleiro(caos):**idem a de cima u.u²

**Habilidade:**Absorver os poderes de outros com um toque mas junto dos poderes ele absorve memórias e "estilos" também.

**Ataques:**A definir!

_**-------------------------------------------------\o/----------------**_

_**Resumo básico:**_

**Ás**_-Vlad Sandu (16)-__**Afrodite**_

**Re**_**i**__-Bernard Gerard Lavoud(18)-__**Eros**_

**Dama-**_Anna Kovac Mazscroviesh(18)-__**Anteros**_

**Valete-**_James A. Leacey(19)-__**Éris**_

**Copas-**_Ryan Trinity Niall(22)-__**Morpheus**_

**Ouros-**_Thorny Lobotomos Arctowski (17) -__**Ares**_

**Espadas**_-Hirumi Smity(17)_**-**_**Éos**_

**Paus-**_Daniel Aidou (22)-__**Hermes**_

**Coringa**_-Violet Valdmont (19)__-__**Hebe**_

**Considerações finais:**

**Preciso dizer que amei as fichas? XD**

**Realmente,mudaram tudo que eu já tinha planejado mas como eu escrevo tudo da minha cabeça e nunca no papel antes por que eu uso todos os meus cadernos para desenhar e não para escrever...XD**

**E tenho uma linda preguiça de faze-lo,é isso,até o próximo cap ;X**

**Sim,ele está sendo escrito mas por causa do vestiba,provas,escola e bloqueio mental,talvez demore um pouco mais do que o normal mas em breve sairá!**

**Kizus**

**Danone**

_**Merchan área-**_

_Leiam "Angel Mort" uma fanfic nova minha 8D_

_**/Merchan área off-**_


	12. Até tudo queimar

**Ps¹:Haaaaallou-ou Darlings,aqui está mais um cap dessa fic,já digo que não garanto a qualidade u.u**

**Ps²:Dúvidas? Sugestões? Dicas? Reclamações? Review-me \o**

**Ps³:Continuo afirmando que as vendagens desse foram ruins u.u –apanha de todos os leitores por ser a milésima vez que ela escreve isso-**

**Seven deadly sins**

_**-Aquelas lembranças o marcariam para sempre.-**_

_**Olho por olho,dente por dente.**_

_Era o que aquele homem sempre dizia.Aquele homem...seu pai. Apenas pura fantasia,diziam ser os vampiros...mas eram absolutamente reais. Sua família nunca foi o exemplo de família perfeita...ele julgava sua mãe uma mulher absolutamente louca,era bonita,latino-americana,alta,morena de cabelos negros e lisos...delirava e ficava doente constantemente mas quando não estava nesses momentos era uma mãe atenciosa e cuidava dos três filhos...o pai...bem,este era um caso diferente...por ser um aristocrata e empresário bem sucedido estava sempre muito ausente,era um homem austero,arrogante...frio.-_

_Era assim que Vlad lembrava-se do pai mas não era um homem em si mau,quando estava com os filhos era atencioso a seu modo. Aquela de longe não era uma família comum...o irmão mais velho era um insano psicótico,o do meio um pederasta assumido e Vlad,o mais novo era o "menos pior" mas sua arrogância superava a de todos ali...não prejudicavam ninguém diretamente ao menos e não interferiam na economia local da pequena vila aos pés do castelo da família Sandu._

_Malditos fanáticos religiosos e temerosos por suas miseráveis vidas destruíram a família dele,talvez algo tivesse aberto sua mente para a realidade._

_Quem era aquela,mulher bela,que se julgava deusa? Se julgava superior a ele? E era...se com apenas um gesto ela pudera deixa-lo semimorto o que faria se estivesse a sério?_

_Ela o queria e ele queria a ela,algo nela além da beleza o atraía...-_

_-O poder é viciante...cada vez você o quer e quando quer,quer cada vez mais._

_**-Ele podia sentir algo despertar nele cada vez que um deles lhe dirigia a palavra.**_

_Se diziam ser como ele,mas ele era único. Será? Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos que esticava-se,um garoto que podia dar vida a objetos imaginários,um outro que podia correr na velocidade da luz,um que podia criar ilusões,outro que possuía aquela força insana ou até aquele que absorvia os poderes e memórias dos outros...uma que podia até mesmo fazer com que os elementos se dobrassem. Ele sabia que era superior a eles...sabia mesmo? Eles eram crianças tristes,sem um lar para voltar assim como ele,capazes de dobrar a vontade dos outros seja por convicção seja pela força,eram todos de um nível superior mas o nível dele era ainda maior.-_

_**-Quem era ela,a bastarda,para sequer falar com ele?**_

_Ele sentia o sangue quente ainda nas mãos._

_Vlad Sandu,com sete anos naquele dia era o mais jovem a se tornar cavaleiro._

_Aqueles campos normalmente da cor de esmeraldas estavam mergulhados em trevas e sangue,excepcional._

_Ele pensava ser mas ela dizia o contrário. Ela estava de pé em meio aos corpos daqueles que deviam ser chamados de aliados._

_O romeno era o mais novo entre todos e por isso e por sua personalidade, não fora bem recebido entre o "rebanho" da dita Deusa do Amor. Aquela garota,ele nunca tinha visto entre os outros,sua calma era irritante,seu modo de falar e sua beleza era ainda mais irritante._

_Ela lembrava vagamente aquele deus irritante que por muitas vezes interrompera o treinamento dele com a Deusa para dar palpites inúteis._

_Finalmente,diante de todos ele resolvera mostrar que era o único capaz de liderar aqueles que futuramente tomariam as rédeas daquele mundo podre e pobre._

_Cinco minutos bastaram para derrubar a todos e ele não precisou mover-se muito nem despentear-se,não havia sido tocado mas ele sentia o sangue dos outros em suas mãos e em seu rosto,estava sujo mas estavam os sete no chão...sete?_

_Faltava uma,a bastarda..._

_Ele ouvira a deusa uma única vez falar daquela garota e de acordo com os conceitos dele,era mais bela que a mãe._

_Ela o fitava insolentemente,de pé em meio aos corpos,intocada,limpa mas aquele sorriso feria até o orgulho dele,estaria ela zombando-o?_

_E estava.-_

_-Está com medo de que,vampiro?_

_-Não sou eu que estou com medo,cara dama._

_-Então por que não desce aqui e acaba comigo? Está cansado já?_

_-Não tem medo da morte?_

_-Você não os matou oras,por que deveria temer se vai me deixar viva?_

_-O que te garante,que eu simpatizo com eles e contigo não?_

_-Muitas coisas entre elas,o fato de você nunca ter me visto na tua misera vida,o fato de eu saber que não simpatizas com ninguém e por último por que é apenas um pirralho que não sabe o que quer ou para onde ir.Sabe que se não for forte o suficiente Afrodite vai te mandar passear e por isso quis mostrar a todos esses merdas quem você é._

_-Quem é você?_

_-Muito mais do que você pode imaginar. Venha,tente me derrubar,não vai conseguir._

_-Quem garante?_

_-Você mesmo._

_**-Aquelas lembranças não lhe castigavam mais,**__ele vivia sua vida de treinos com a deusa com um sentimento de culpa. Não podia negar que sentia algo pela filha bastarda que Afrodite condenava mas a adrenalina que sentia por estar com aquela garota era mais do que podia compreender. Ela fugia completamente dos padrões,era irracional,sem ética e sem honra,usava de golpes baixos e se importava com os outros na mesma medida que importava consigo e nada,absolutamente nada tirava a calma dela,enquanto muitas vezes por dentro ele se remoia de ódio de outrem ela não movia um músculo sequer e a força física dela era tanto quanto a dele,uma rival a altura._

_Mais do que isso,uma aliada,uma amiga._

_A única pessoa a quem o jovem conde vampiro confiava era a última pessoa que Afrodite queria ver em sua frente,ele sentia ter uma divida com aquela garota e mal sabia que anos mais tarde saldá-la-ia mas não sairia da vida dela tão cedo.-_

_**-Anteros era conhecido **__não só por ser o deus da desunião mas também por sua falta de caráter,sua crueldade e por não perdoar nada nem a própria mãe._

_Vlad depois descobriu que Afrodite o treinava na Romênia por que Anteros treinava Anna,A dama,no templo do amor e por isso evitava que eles se cruzassem,já faziam alguns anos que todos tinham sido separados e ganho suas respectivas armaduras e Afrodite queria Vlad ao seu lado,pois o momento em que precisaria dele estava chegando._

_Bastou ajeitar-se no quarto em que lhe fora destinado,no fim do corredor do mesmo quarto da deusa,escuro e fechado mas não era abafado,chegava a ser um lugar frio ele saiu andando pelo templo,parecia só mas não esperava encontrar um deus que não tardou a conhecer.-_

_-Boa tarde jovem,está perdido?_

_-Quem é você? E por que está aqui?_

_-Eu sou Narciso,deus da beleza e da pureza este santuário também pertence a mim,a pergunta aqui é: Quem é __**você**_

_-Vlad Sandu,Inominável Áz,subordinado direito da deusa Afrodite,perdão,senhor._

_**-Ele se ajoelhou,**__claro que a contragosto mas não deixou transparecer isso,sabia e muito bem que os deuses eram em muito superiores a ele,almejava se tornar tal ser superior mas um passo de cada vez.Após se levantar fitou Narciso,que o encarava gentilmente mas até Narciso teve que admitir que a beleza dele era hipnótica,isso era um perigo.-_

_-Acho que a pessoa que procura está em apuros,faça-me o favor de dar-lhe uma lição sim? Estou cansado dele..._

_**-Ele não entendera,**__o que Narciso disse mas se quem ele procurava corria perigo então algo o impeliu para se distanciar dali e continuar sua busca. Então isso era amizade? __Amor...__talvez,amizade era uma forma de amar. Anna dizia-lhe sempre que,amar é preocupar-se com os outros acima de si mesmo. Então ele só poderia dizer que a amava. Diferente de todos os outros ela não deixou de estender a mão quando ele precisou mas também não o puxou para cima,ele que fizesse o esforço. Anna era a única pessoa que ele podia chamar de família.Afrodite estava acima,cuidara e criara-o,era gentil e bela mas como seu irmão antes dizia,uma mulher contrariada é a quinta força da natureza...imagine então uma deusa._

_Ele colocava Afrodite acima,como alguém tão melhor que ele que deveria mantê-la intocada,longe dos impuros e infiéis,afinal,se ele já era muito superior o que diria então de Afrodite mas Anna era a única pessoa que ele permitia que falasse mal de Afrodite contanto que não erguesse a mão a deusa,ele apenas relevava e ria da cara dela.-_

_-Hun...belo santuário minha senhora._

_**-Ele murmurava,enquanto deslizava silenciosament**__e pelos entremeios dos corredores e passagens que haviam por ali.Alguma coisa em seu interior lhe dizia que algo estava muito errado e estava,após alguns minutos de perambulação o rapaz chegou a um portão preto com detalhes de maldições escritas em grego e latim antigo,imagens talhadas de corações sangrando e pessoas mortas ilustravam aquele semblante sombrio.Não fez nada além de sem pensar duas vezes chutou o portão com tanta força que este se desmantelou e quando pôde ver não era uma cena nada agradável aos olhos.-_

_**-Sabe quando eu disse que Anteros não era um cara nada legal?**__ Pois é,o salão que deveria ser de treinos parecia ter sido usado para Motel,túnicas,sandálias e roupas intimas estavam jogadas para todo lado,a principio ele ficou estarrecido e parado no portão mas depois constatou a cena que se sucedia. Anna,vestida precariamente com o vestido roto(amassado) que cobria precariamente o que deveria ser coberto(e olhe lá) e os cabelos despenteados segurava um punhal mas suas duas mãos eram seguradas por uma de Anteros e com força o suficiente para quebrar-lhe os dois punhos,com a outra mão ele segurava o pescoço da garota e a estrangulava lentamente,sua face sangrava com um corte profundo que tinha feito na boca pelo visto até que Vlad apenas "surgiu" atrás de Anteros,golpeando-lhe desprevenido e acabou por lançar-lo contra outro portão que amassou,tamanha a força usada contra o deus.-_

_-Não sei se passou pela tua cabeça,que isto aqui é um santuário._

_-Quem diabos é você?_

_**-O jovem vampiro apenas deu-lhe as costas,**__estendendo a mão para a Dama que estava jogada no chão,a garota aceitou a ajuda e levantou-se,estava visivelmente ferida psicologicamente mas não daria o gosto de suas lágrimas para ninguém. O jovem invasor tirou seu paletó e colocou sobre os ombros da garota,fechando-o e sorriu amigavelmente.-_

_-Você não serve nem para se defender não é? Então hoje eu saldo nossa divida._

_-Quem você pensa que é para me interromper? _

_-Eu não penso,eu sou. Eu sou aquele que vai te por no seu devido lugar._

_-Ora cavaleiro,você deve obediência a mim!_

_-Cavaleiro?! HAH! Não me faça rir! Eu não sou cavaleiro,eu sou Áz,o líder dos mercenários,aqueles que vão por Afrodite no poder,por um mundo ideal sem falsidade,mentiras,ilusões,pobreza e miséria,sem guerras mas para isso só há um método. A guerra._

_**-Como era previsto,**__Anteros atacou Vlad que estava parado ao lado de Anna,ele empurrou suavemente a garota para o lado e deu um passo a frente,por mais que o deus fosse rápido não era páreo para o olhar de Vlad e assim logo que desferiu um poderoso golpe contra a cabeça do rapaz tudo que ele fez foi apenas virar a cabeça e golpear o lado interno do cotovelo do deus,mesmo que fosse deus seu corpo era humano e a fratura foi inevitável. Anteros caiu no chão,sangrando e rolou até a base do portão gemendo de dor enquanto Vlad tomava Anna pelo braço e dirigia-se a saída,parando apenas para fitar o deus caído que se controcia.-_

_-Patético._

_**-Depois daquele ocorrido,**__o rapaz isolou-se em seus aposentos,dedicando-se exclusivamente a seus treinos,a sensação de ter derrotado um deus era viciante,um vicio perigoso e ele sabia disso. Quando não estava treinando estava conversando com Afrodite,as conversas eram sempre agradáveis e a deusa nutria muito carinho pelo pupilo ou ele dedicava seu tempo exclusivamente a Anna que a cada dia brigava mais com Afrodite,embora as brigas tivessem se tornado cômicas pois Afrodite perdera o ódio pela garota ao perceber que o coração de Vlad era das duas e nunca seria só de uma._

_Narciso treinava o rapaz quando Afrodite estava ocupada e ele tomara as rédeas da situação depois de que Vlad tinha salvo Anna dos abusos de Anteros,por ser filha de Afrodite Narciso consentira em cuidar dela mas mantê-la longe das vistas da deusa,tudo bem que Narciso era extremamente relapso quando se tratava de cuidar de algo que não fosse sua beleza,aquele santuário era até divertido,até o momento em que ele fizera o que justamente temia fazer._

_Perdeu o controle sobre os próprios poderes e por fim acabou sendo aprisionado em seu próprio quarto,por correntes ele aguardava o dia em que seria como um deus._

_Livre para decidir seu próprio destino.-_

_**Vampire Flash Back off--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

-Porco aranha porco araaaaaanha..!

-Fá fom Finder fchá jega gué a mivélisma fvez fe focê ganta eva búsica!

-Tuomo não fala de boca cheia! Que nojo!

-Voi gal...

-ENGOLE ANTES DE FALAR!!!

**-Disseram todos os jovens,estavam sentados na praça de alimentação do shopping,**Tuomo falava enquanto mastigava um enorme_ cheeseburguer _e levava bronca de Nicolle por ser ela quem estava sentada na frente dele,sentados no bando "da frente" estavam(na ordem da direita para a esquerda):Shigure,Kiki,Tuomo,Diego,Mari e Tanya e "atrás" (da esquerda para a direita):Kanabi,Linder,Ayane,Nicky e Leo,cada um feliz com o que estava comendo ainda mais Yukka e Aya que tinham pego lanche infantil no Burguer King e estavam brincando com os brinquedinhos dos Simpsons,Linder por sua vez tentava pegar o do finlandês que relutava em deixar o amigo e levava bronca de Nicolle por estar comendo e falando ao mesmo tempo. A conversa estava em si animada,Linder e Tuomo disputavam o brinquedinho e eram apartados por Nicolle e Mari,Diego infernizava Aya que tentava comer seu pedaço de pizza em paz,Tanya brincava com palitos de dente na mesa,Kanabi comia seu bento _(Marmita em japonês,aqueles combinados makki sushi da vida que tem em shopping XD) _e Leo dividia com Kiki e Shigure uma moussaka _(Lasanha grega de berinjela pra quem não conhece :B) _até que Shigure cruzou os talheres e com o guardanapo na boca pigarreou alto,fazendo todos ali olharem-no. Por ser dia de semana o shopping estava praticamente deserto,era sete e pouco e as pessoas estavam começando a chegar,eles tinham se sentado em um canto mais afastado da praça de alimentação.-

Shi:Hun hun...

Kiki:-fuzilando com o olhar- Algum problema Shii?

Shi:Eu não quero destruir a alegria de vocês mas...vocês perceberam que vão se formar esse ano?

**-Aquilo foi um impacto em todos.**_Tinham esquecido..._estavam todos no terceiro ano do colegial,exceto Diego que entrara na faculdade,por estarem no terceiro ano,quando se formassem também fariam o teste para as armaduras e isso significava somente uma coisa:

_**Que iriam embora para sempre.**_

Não que nunca esperassem isso pois estava claro para eles,não tinham família,sem eira nem beira e o único objetivo de estarem na Grécia era o de treinar e se tornarem os melhores na defesa de Gaia e Hefesto mas...era inegável que desde o primeiro dia tinham criado laçoes profundos com aquele lugar...e com aquelas pessoas. Diego estava na Grécia apenas por que quando completou dezoito anos disse que não iria enquanto seus amigos não fossem.

Mas o pior era,tinham se esquecido de que estavam no fim do ano e isso significava muita coisa.

Além do fato que tinham jogado a vida fora naquele santuário,que em breve estariam sem quem os criou.-

Kiki:Você tinha que estragar o dia né?

**-A expressão de todos era a mesma,**desolados,Shigure tinha lhes lembrado aquele misero detalhe,_ótimo Shigure,obrigado por estragar o dia..._mas o mais surpreendente foi que a primeira pessoa a levantar,batendo as mãos na mesa fora Nicolle,a garota abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando.-

Nicky:Kiki,quero ir para casa...

Kiki:-levanta- Vamos galera,já tá tarde...

**-Eles se levantaram,em silêncio **mas Linder ficara sentado,olhando atônito para os amigos que se distanciavam,seus pensamentos estavam em outros ligar até alguém puxar sua mão. Por que ela estava sempre sorrindo para ele? A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente e o puxou,para que se levantasse,ele passou os braços pelos ombros da garota e foram andando mais atrás dos amigos,era óbvio que Mari se importava com o que Shigure tinha dito mas se importava mais com seus amigos e com um "amigo" a mais em especial.-

**-Eles iam em silêncio na van,**na mesma disposição de quando saíram da escola embora Tuomo tivesse deitado folgadamente com a cabeça no colo de Kanabi que estava com a cabeça para trás e de olhos fechados(sim,ela dorme) e os pés no colo de Shigure,como ele tinha convencido eles,depois eu digo! Diego tinha encostado a cabeça no ombro de Ayane que passava as mãos no cabelo dele e Leo babava semi-abraçado com Nicky que também dormia. Tanya estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro e observava a paisagem e Mari dormitava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Linder,o silêncio reinava mortalmente até que finalmente alguém resolveu abrir a boca,aquela quietude se tornava incomoda e pesada e a única pessoa com "coragem" o suficiente para falar naquele lugar em que se podia até ver o _pó de diamante¹ _era um certo finlandês que não podia agüentar ficar calado.-

Yukka:KIKI!

Kiki:AIJESUSMARIAJOSÉ!-que estava dirigindo com uma estranha calma,puxou o volante e quase jogou todos para fora-

Shi:Desde quando você acredita em deus?!

Kiki:Deus,Jesus,Budha,Gaia,Apollo,Vishnu,Rá...o que vier é lucro!

**-Gota geral-**

Shi:E o que deu em você,loiro burro,pra gritar desse jeito?! Quer nos matar? Sabe como o Kiki é barbeiro!

Kiki:Eu ouvi isso!!!

Linder:Dá pra parar de gritar?! Tem gente dormindo!!!

Kiki:Essa gente cansa rápido demais!!!

Tutu:Se você só dormisse seis horas por dia,estudasse oito e treinasse as dez restantes,também ficaria cansado...

Kiki:VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!!!

**-Eles estavam na estrada,**que levava ao santuário já que ficava em uma montanha(?) um pouco afastada da cidade,a viagem era longa quando não corriam e ele freou bruscamente a van,virando o rosto para trás com cara de assombrado mas os que estavam acordados não fizeram nada exceto Tuomo que riu da cara dele.-

Tu:Até parece que não sabia!!!

Linder:Psssssht! Parem de falar alto!

Kiki:-murmurando- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Ninguém agüentaria isso!

Tu:Agente agüenta a mais de seis anos! –rindo-

Aya:Pois é...

Shi:Kiki,pode fazer o favor de ir andando com esse carro ou eu vou aí dirigir e vocês vão se arrepender mesmo!

Kiki:-volta a dirigir- aliás,Shigure por que você veio com a gente?

Shi:De bicão mesmo,algum problema?

Tu:Sim,agente te odeia e você é podre.

**-Gota geral [2-**

Kiki:Aliás,por que infernos você me chamou Yukka?

Tu:É que eu queria saber...como você conseguiu despistar a galera pra gente sair hoje?

Kiki:Ah isso...

Aya:É,conta pra gente!

Tanya:Fiquei curiosa agora,é,conta!

Linder:Conta logo!

Kiki:Na verdade não fui eu né...

Shi:Fui eu,hehe...

Tu:Como?!

Shi:Simples,eu fui depois das duas primeiras aulas,não levei mais de uma hora!

Kiki:Fui apenas comparsa!

_**Flashback 'OMG'----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Casa de Áries-**_

_-Mu-sama,posso levar a Nicky pra passear hoje?_

_-Não!!! Você sabe o por que de não Shigure,não insista!_

_-Mas Mu-sama,eu vou estar lá e vou protege-la,não há perigo! Ela já está bem grandinha!_

_-E quem vai proteger ela de você?! Não Shigure,é perigoso!!!_

_-Não adianta Mu-sama,eu vou levar assim mesmo tá? Olha,isso simplesmente é pura idiotice. Você,como eu,pode perceber em que altura do ano estamos,eles treinaram a vida toda e não vão poder sair uma única vez que seja?! Você mal tem tempo pra ela,vocês andam tão trancados em não deixar que eles vão que já os perderam faz tempo! Agora se me dá licença tenho que convencer mais alguns! _

_**Casa de gêmeos-**_

_-Então...eu posso levar a Tanya pra passear?_

_-Hun..._

_-Por favor Saga-sama?_

_-Que que tá pegando?_

_-Olá Kanon-sama! Eu vim aqui pedir permissão pra levar a Tan-tan pra passear!_

_-E por que você foi falar com o Saga e não comigo?!_

_-Ela pode ir sim,contanto que não haja poderes e nem chame atenção e que você cuide dela,tudo bem._

_-Saga,desde quando você decide as coisas sem me consultar?!_

_-Kanon,se comporte._

_-Errr...eu não quero causar problemas eu só vim pedir permissão. Obrigado Saga-sama,acho que já vou..._

_-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MINHA GAROTINHA CRESCEU!!! JÁ ESTÁ ATÉ SAINDO SOZINHA!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

_-KANON!!! O que é isso?! Shigure me desculpe por favor._

_-N-não por isso Saga-sama...pfff...hehe...Kanon-sama,ela não vai estar sozinha,vai estar comigo e com os outros..._

_-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...Ela!!! A Minha menininha!!! Que outro dia puxava o meu __**PIIIII(censurado)**_

_-Saga,você não tinha uma lembrança PIOR para escolher?!_

_**Paused-.-**_

Tu:Epa!!! Que história é essa?!

Kiki:Pois é,Tanya essa você vai ter que contar por que seu pai disse tudo!!!

Tanya:UHAUIHUEHEHIEHIUEIUE...caracas,essa é uma história antiga!!! Eu conto depois,deixa o Kiki terminar de contar!!!

Kiki:Tá bom né!

_**Play Flashback----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Casa de Câncer-**_

_-Então DeathMask-sama eu queria saber se posso levar o Linder..._

_-LEVA E NÃO TRÁZ TÃO CEDO!!!_

_-Tá bom então né..._

_**Casa de Leão-**_

_-Não_

_-Mas eu nem falei!_

_-O que quer que você venha para abrir a boca perto de mim é pedido,por isso,não!_

_-Mas..!_

_-Não!!!_

_-Aioria-sama,ao menos me escute!!!_

_-Fala..._

_-Eu quero saber se posso levar a Mari pra sair depois de aula hoje!!!_

_-Viu,pediu,não!_

_-Mas..!_

_-Eu disse que podia falar não que ia mudar minha resposta!!!_

_-Tá bom mas ela vai mesmo assim._

_-Não vai não e não ouse me desafiar!_

_-Tô ousando nada só estou fazendo o que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar,a Mari é muito boazinha, ela nunca brigaria pelo direito dela de sair._

_-Direito?! É um dever dela ficar aqui e treinar!!! E eu faria?! Rá!_

_-Ah,fala sério,eles já tem mais do que capacidade pra serem cavaleiros só ainda não tem armaduras!!! É um direito dela sair,até parece que VOCÊ,Aioria de Leão não foi rebelde?! Para de se fazer de sonso,ela vai sim e é melhor não puni-la!_

_-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo desse jeito na minha casa?!_

_-Shigure Makabe,cavaleiro do caos que representa o macaco,23 anos,muito orazer e tenho mais coisa a fazer!!!_

_**Casa de Escorpião-**_

_-Ti Mi-looooooooo!!!_

_-Nem vem que não tem neném!_

_-Mas eu quero que ele váááááá!!!_

_-Não! Ele tá de castigo!_

_-Só por causa de umas fotos? ¬¬_

_-VOCÊ VIU AS FOTOS?!_

_-Vi!_

_-Não faça essa cara de sacana!!!_

_-Não vi nada de ruim nelas,achei bem originais..._

_-Originais!!! Mas ele não podia!_

_-Você disse isso pra ele? Não? Então pronto,assunto encerrado,quer algo?_

_-..._

_**Casa de Sagitário-**_

_-Aioros-sama!!!_

_-Não,pidão!_

_-Igual ao tio Aioria..._

_-Hun...tá bom,pode mas sem fazer bagunça e tomando cuidado viu!!!_

_-Mas eu nem disse nada!_

_-Mu me avisou por telepatia,não foi bem do jeito mais delicado mas tudo bem..._

_**Casa de Capricórnio-**_

_-Tio Shurrasco!!!_

_-Macaquito!!! Que usted quieres aqui?_

_-Tio,posso levar o Di pra passear depois da aula? Vão ele e os outros!!!_

_-Sem poderes,sem chamar atenção e cuidado!!! Mas podem sim!!! Veja se me traga algo ao menos!!! Pidão!!!_

_**Casa de Aquário-**_

_-Camyu-sama!_

_-Shigure,achei que tinha dito para não pisar mais aqui._

_-Detalhes!Camyu-sama eu queria saber se posso levar a Kana pra passear depois da escola!_

_-Não._

_-Mas..._

_-Não._

_-Eu vou!_

_-Não._

_-Eu quero!_

_-Não_

_-ASSIM NÃO VALE!!!_

_-Não?_

_-Isso é de propósito certo? É só pra me frustrar..._

_-Não...aliás,mesmo que eu permitisse duvido que Kanabi consentiria..._

_-Você deixa,ai eu convenço ela?_

_-Não._

_-ô PQP viu...Camyu-sama,facilita as coisas!!!_

_-Não._

_-Tá mas ela vai._

_-Não vai não._

_-Ah vai!!!_

_-Quer apostar?_

_-Quanto?!_

_-Se ela for,eu suspendo minha proibição sobre você dessa casa._

_-E se ela não for?!_

_-Você não fala nunca mais com ela,nem chega perto,nem encosta,nem respira o mesmo ar._

_-Feito!_

_-Parece que vou me livrar de uma praga..._

_**Casa de Peixes-**_

_-Afrodite-sama!!! Como suas rosas estão belas hoje!_

_-Obrigado Shigure!!! Quem te pagou pra dizer isso? E quanto?_

_-Engraçadinho! Eu vim aqui perguntar se posso arrastar o Yukka pro shopping depois da aula!_

_-Só se eu puder ir também!_

'_**OMG' Flashback off--------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tu:Não creio!

Kiki:Acredite se quiser,foi bem isso!

Shi:Kiki eu só não acredito por um pequeno detalhe...eles não deixariam assim tão fácil!!!

Kiki:Digamos que depois disso usei métodos mais baixos para atingir meu objetivo :D

Tu:Que tipo de métodos?! –olhos brilhando-

Kiki:Nem te conto...-faz cara de safado(eles podem ver ele pelo retrovisor né XD)-

Linder:Que medo de você...

Kiki:Isso não vem ao caso!!! Tanya,conta sua história que eu fiquei curioso!

Aya:É,desembucha!!!

Tanya:Hunf..eu nem lembrava,meus pais me lembraram disso outro dia...

_**Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-Na casa de gêmeos,**__mais precisamente no banheiro e ainda mais precisamente no box de banho,Kanon tinha dificuldades em por uma certa garota para tomar banho,sem roupa ela já estava,seu estado de sujeira estava de lastimável para horrível e realmente relutava em ser posta no banho,segurava-se na porta do box e Kanon puxava-a-_

_-Pelo amor de deus Kanon,quer ajuda?! É só uma garotinha!!!_

_-Eu consigo Saga!!! Relaxa!!!_

_-Eu não quero papaaaaaai!!!_

_-Tanya pelo amor dos deuses,vá tomar banho querida!!!_

_-Nãoooooo!!!_

_-E se eu tomar com você? _

_-Tá!_

_**-Colocada a garota no banho,**__Kanon tentava tirar a camiseta enquanto se enroscava na mesma,Saga o ajudara e saíra do banheiro para ir pegar toalhas e roupas enquanto Kanon dava banho na garotinha de três anos,Saga voltara a os ouvia conversar do outro lado da porta,sorrindo. Já tinha feito muito tempo desde que Saga se acostumara com um irmão meio débil mental mas agora ele se ocupava em cuidar de Tanya,que era mesmo um anjinho travesso.-_

_-Papai o que é isso?_

_-Hehe...isso filhinha...bem,não puxa..! hehe..._

_**-Saga dava risadinhas do outro lado da porta,**__a garotinha tinha puxado o "membro" do irmão dele e agora ele queria ver como Kanon explicaria para ela e aí dele se acabasse com a inocência da criança!-_

_-Bem...quando crescer você também vai ter um!_

_-KANON NÃO DIGA BOBAGENS A ELA!!! IDIOTA!!!_

_**Flashback off------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tu:Huhuhu...mal sabe ele que sua filinha já está na idade de puxar o PIIII de outros homens...

Tanya:TUOMO!!!

Shigure:-segurando o riso- pfff...

Tanya:Não ria você também!!!

Linder:-vira o rosto pro lado- pfff...não falem tão alto!!!

Kiki:-engasgando de rir- huhuhu...HAWHEHUHEUHEUHEUHEUEUEUE...

Aya:-quase passando mal de rir-

Kiki:Gente vou acabar com a alegria de vocês...

Shi:Que houve?!

Kiki:Chegamos...

**-Silêncio mortal-**

Aya:Agente acorda os outros?

Linder:Melhor não,talvez quem esteja dormindo não leve bronca...

Shi:Tuomo,você pode sentar fazendo o favor?

Tu:Ahn...não?

Shi:¬¬ tá,mas eu que vou carregar a Kanabi então.

Tu:-senta- hehe...

Shi:¬¬" ainda vou carrega-la

Tu:Vai nada!

Shi:Vou sim!

Tu:Eu que vou!

Shi:Eu!

Tu:Eu!

Kiki:Calem a boca senão levo eu! E bem...é isso.

**-Ele tinha falado com um tom de voz meio temeroso,**ele tinha dito para que os cavaleiros não ligassem no meio do dia nem nada,aliás,ele mesmo tinha se encarregado dos celulares sem os outros perceberem mas agora,subindo o morro que dava para o santuário,ele estacionou de frente a escada principal,onde pegava os "amigos" para leva-los e o pior lá estavam,na ordem: Afrodite,Kamus,Aioros,Shura,Aioria,Shaka,Dohko,Aldebaran,Mu,Kanon,Saga,Milo,MdM,Shion e por incrível que fosse Saori,Seiya e Tenma(Jájá explico.)-

**-A primeira coisa que você podia notar é que,**mesmo estando a maioria com 38 anos (sim,se passaram vinte anos desde a última guerra santa),tirando a pouca diferença de Aioros que estava com 45 e bem...Dohko e Shion com seus básicos 279 aninhos,ninguém diria que aqueles homens tinham aquela idade por que permaneciam idênticos a dezoito anos antes talvez exceto Shura que por alguma "força do destino" tivesse deixado os cabelos crescerem e para surpresa de todos eles caíam cacheados,presos em um rabo-de-cavalo até o meio das costas. Talvez as únicas pessoas que não estivessem com um visível mal humor fossem Shion,Athena,Seiya e Tenma,o garotinho.-

**-Sim,um garotinho.**Ele não deveria ter mais do que uns oito anos,tinha estatura média,pele bastante alva e seus cabelos eram de um roxo escuro e com olhos marrom/esverdeados e eram curtos,ele parecia usar uma roupa de escola,um uniforme azul e estava sentado no chão visivelmente cansado. Se por acaso vocês não entenderam,ele é sim o filho de Saori com Seiya. Tenma é quase um "fruto proibido" entre os dois mas como disse ela,antes de se casar,antes de ser uma Deusa ela era uma humana e assim como eles,tinha direito a amar e ser feliz com quem quer que fosse,aliás,quem não aceitasse a idéia seria mesmo obrigado a concordar oras,era ela que mandava. Mas só por estar casada,uma,não era feio alarde sobre isso e outra,ela não deixava seus deveres como mãe/esposa/dona-de-um-império-comercial/e deusa de lado,aliás,se alguém algum dia descobrir como ela fazia isso,por favor que me dissesse.-

-Olá pessoas!!!

**-Exclamou Kiki,**saltando para fora do veículo e o contornando rapidamente para abrir a porta da van,deixando os outros saírem. Tuomo simplesmente foi jogado para fora,aos pés de Saori enquanto Shigure saía apoiando Kanabi que não parecia querer abrir os olhos.Ayane tivera muito trabalho para acordar todos,Nicky tinha saído como o rosto marcado de sono e dos cabelos de Leo,Leo andava feito um bêbado e Diego era amparado por Aya,que dava risadinhas.Linder levava Mari no colo,quando ela dormia,dormia. E Tanya apenas saiu normalmente,com seu sorriso de sempre. Todos estavam parados quase encostados na lateral da van,fitando a "galera" até que Saori deu alguns passos para frente,preto de Kiki e este se ajoelhou,sorrindo como de costume.-

Kiki:Valeu Saori! Quer dizer...obrigado Senhorita Athena.

Saori:Não precisa ser para tanto Kiki,não precisa se ajoelhar,espero que o passeio tenha sido bom mas subam logo,vocês ainda tem aula amanhã não? Da próxima escolham outro dia e...

Tenma:TENCHI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! _(Tenchi:anjo)_

**-O garotinho saiu correndo **e simplesmente se jogou de encontro a cintura de Tanya que o segurou rindo enquanto sentia sua cintura ser esmagada pela força dele. Ah,talvez eu tenha _esquecido _de comentar mas Tenma,filho de peixe peixinho é,era a reencarnação de _Heracles_(Hercules meu povo) e de todo modo,herdou sua força. [Hércules? Deus da força,se tornou após ter morrido ;X-

Tanya:Olá Tenma,tudo bem?

Tenma:-se agarrando na Tanya- sim sim,e como foi seu dia? Se divertiu?

Tanya:T-Tenma,você vai quebrar meus ossos assim,mas sim meu dia foi ótimo,fiquei muito feliz e você?

**-Comentou a garota,**abaixando-se para afagar os cabelos do garoto que a encarava sorrindo de certo modo bobo,diante dos olhares de todos. Era incrível como podiam reparar a semelhança dela com Kanon e Saga,com Saga o modo respeitoso como ela tratava os outros que a tratavam assim,sua calma que nunca era tirada,podia até fingir irritação mas ser irritada,nunca. E com Kanon,o modo infantil de lidar com as coisas,o sorriso sempre na face e a amizade sempre aberta a todos. Era claro que não eram só os cavaleiros que tinham evoluído mas nos últimos tempos,mais do que nunca todos ali sabiam de uma verdade. Além do fato de aquelas crianças não tão mais crianças terem de ir embora,uma guerra estava para acontecer novamente.-

Saori:Tenma!

Tenma:Ahn...m-mamãe...

Tanya:Tudo bem senhorita Saori! Vai lá Tenma! Agente se fala.

Saori:Bem,então está certo,Shion falará com vocês,Tenma vamos?

**-Seiya que até o momento permanecera calado,**apenas virou-se de costas,estendendo a mão para Saori e segurando o menino pelo ombro. Como e de que modo ele amadurecera era impossível descobrir,quando conheceram Seiya os pequenos não imaginariam nem em um milhão de anos que ele mudaria,ou melhor,o santuário todo mas em vinte anos,muita,muita coisa tinha acontecido. Saídos de cena,Yukka se encolheu entre Kanabi e Shigure que deu um passo para trás e a cena seguinte foi estranha,Kanabi quase fora parar no chão,estava realmente mole demais e fora segurada por um Leo que em uma fração de segundos a segurou,alguns centímetros do chão e a ergueu pela cintura,pronto,a confusão estava instaurada e os mais velhos berravam com os mais novos acordados,alguns discutiam de volta e outros como Tanya,Aya,Linder tinha deixado Mari com Leo que com sua força básica segurava as duas,Kanabi pelos ombros e Mari em um dos braços,eram os únicos que não estavam envolvidos em discussão nenhuma,aquilo pareceria que ia durar horas...-

Tanya:-murmurando, encolhida ao lado da Aya- Leo,a Kanabi tá bem?

Leo:Bem,além do fato de ela parecer estar drogada,acho que sim. –Segurando a Kanabi no colo e se encostando no outro lado da Aya-

Aya:Deixa eu ver...-vai encostar a mão na testa da Kanabi e leva uma pegada no pulso com força-

Kanabi:-falando baixo- Eu estou ótima,Leonard se puder por favor,me solte.

Leo:ah...tá! –solta ela-

Kana:-se encosta na van,arrumando os cabelos- hun...sinto.

Leo:Deu trabalho nenhum,parecia um anjo dormindo –manda beijinhos no ar-

Kanabi:-fuzila com o olhar-

Kamus:KANABI HATSUKI!

Kanabi:Meu nome.

Kamus:EXPLICAÇÕES,JÁ.

Kanabi:Você não deveria não estar gritando?

Kamus:Como é que é?!

Kanabi:Educação é a base de tudo,você mesmo me disse isso.

Kamus:Mas a senhorita...

Kanabi:A senhorita uma ova,abra os olhos e veja,a sua vida é sua,eu tenho a minha. Com ou sem a sua licença,eu vou para casa.

Kamus:A casa é minha!

Kanabi:ótimo,Tuomo...

**-Ah eu não sei se comentei,**mas ver Kamus gritando era pouco,especificando mais a discussão,Shigure discutia com Kamus,Aldebaran e Aioria enquanto Linder discutia com Miro,MdM e Aioros,Diego se dava ao trabalho de tentar discutir com Shura e Kanon,Yukka estava ocupado em brigar com Afrodite(que mais ria do que discutia) e Saga,Kiki e Shigure tentavam contornar Shaka e Dohko que estavam furiosos pelo armado dos rapazes,realmente a confusão estava instaurada e Shion apenas os observava com um ar risonho,ele tinha aprendido muito e entre o que ele tinha aprendido,discutir com jovens quando eles tem razão,não funciona. Além do que quando Kanabi começou a discutir com Kamus,as discussões dos dois eram as mais pesadas o possível,nenhum deles demonstrava sentimentos e se irritava mas Kanabi tinha o poder de fazer até Kamus sair do sério.Mas todos,tirando Aioria,Shaka e Dohko sequer tinham se afetado com a discussão,estavam mais querendo rir do que outra coisa.-

Tu:Eu...

Kanabi:Afrodite-sama...

Dite:hun flor?

Kanabi:Posso dormir na sua casa essa semana?

Kamus:Eu não te dei permissão.

Kanabi:Você também não me deu permissão de dormir na sua casa hoje então,dormirei onde me convier e onde eu for aceita,se isso te desagrada,problema seu.

Kamus:Mais respeito comigo mocinha,ainda sou seu mestre.

Kanabi:Por pouco tempo.

Kamus:...Mas ainda sou.

Kanabi:Problema o seu,Afrodite-sama eu posso? Onegai shimasu.

Dite:Bem...com...

Kamus:Afrodite,se preza nossa amizade,não permita.

Dite:errrr...

Shaka:Tudo bem Kanabi,você pode ficar na minha casa hoje,Shigure também ficará lá.

**-Shaka,Dohko,Shigure e os outros,**tiveram que segurar um profundo sorriso de satisfação ao ver a cara de Kamus diante destas palavras a pessoa que Kamus mais odiava depois de Tuomo era Shigure e sua mania terrível que dar em cima de Kanabi.Kamus fuzilou Shaka com o olhar que apenas deu as costas e saiu,seguido por Dohko que puxava Shigure pela orelha,Kanon e Afrodite queriam rir,Shura disfarçava muito mal e Milo não escondia nada e ria descaradamente,Saga olhava para o outro lado,escondendo sua satisfação,Mu muxoxava de reprovação,MdM ainda esganava Linder sem aparentemente se importar com o que acontecia e Aioria parecia querer fazer companhia a ele,embora Aioros o freasse enquanto Aldebaran dava pequenas risadinhas e Kamus parecia querer contorcer-se de raiva.-

Shion:Vocês parecem crianças...-suspira-

Kamus:Shion,você fala isso mas sem querer faltar ao respeito contigo,a culpa é toda tua.

Shion:Não,eu não vou começar uma nova discussão agora. Linder,poderia levar Mariana a casa de Leão? Kanabi,fique por hoje na casa de Gêmeos,se faz tanta questão de estar fora. E vocês,cada um para sua casa,cavaleiros de ouro,parece que precisam ter uma conversa séria agora.

Tu:Rá! Vão levar bronca! Losers!

Dite:Tuomo!

Tu:-coloca a mão na frente da boca e sai correndo-

Tanya:Vem Kana!

Kanabi:Estou indo...

Nicky:Mestre Mu...eu posso...

Mu:Pergunte para o Saga e para o Kanon –faz cara de contrariado-

Nicky:Mestre Saga,mestre Kanon...

Saga:Hun...pergunte para o Kanon.

Kanon:Eu tenho cara de mãe agora? Pode sim Nicky,SEM BAGUNÇA...não vou cuidar de nenhuma menina bêbada!

Nicky:UEBA!

Aya:Ahn...

Aioros:Vai logo!

Linder:-segurando a Mari no colo- hun...Aioria-mestre?

Aioria:Se ela acordar,tudo bem e ei você! Olha essa mão hein!

Linder:Uh...mas eu não fiz nada! _"Ainda..."_

Aioria:To de olho!

MdM:Relaxa gato de juba,ele não vai fazer nada né Linder? –estralando os dedos-

Linder:NÃO!!! –pega a Mari no colo e sai correndo escadaria acima-

Aya:Vamos meninas!!!

Tanya:Então vai ser...

Nicky:FESTA DO PIJAMA!!! –sai arrastando as outras três escadaria acima-

Leo:-sobrando- é tão bom ser querido pelas pessoas...

Milo:Por que,queria participar da festa,usar _baby doll_,passar maquiagem e ficar até tarde discutindo sobre como todos nós somos sarados?

Leo:Sarados não,gostosos...

Di:Leo,isso foi extremamente gay.

Leo:Mas o gay aqui é você...

Di:Repita isso se quiser morrer...

Leo:O gay aqui é você! Você fica dando em cima do...mfhmhfmhmfmfh...

Di:-enfiou a mão na boca dele- vamos,sim? Ou você quer realmente fazer parte da festa delas?

Leo:-fazendo gestos obscenos-

Shion:vocês podem ir,POR FAVOR?!

Di:Fui! –some numa nuvem de fumaça-

Leo:BICHA FEIOSA!!! –some numa nuvem de...purpurina,para desgraça de Milo-

Milo:Eu não conheço tá?

Shigure:Bem...com a licença de vocês acho que eu vou...para casa! –saindo de fininho-

Dohko:Onde você PENSA que vai? –puxa de volta-

Shigure:Eu tenho uma casa e dois aprendizes pra tomar conta!

Shion:Deixa ele velho amigo,ele não tem culpa de nada.

Shigure:é,culpa de nada!

Shion:Mas vai ter se não for embora agora!

Shigure:Kiki dá as chaves da van?

Kiki:Eu dirijo,vambora! –pula dentro do carro,sendo acompanhado do Shigure e sai canando pneu-

Mu:Safado,fugiu!

Shion:-rindo- e você lá se importa com isso?

**-Nenhum deles ali podia dizer nada,**de fato não tinha do que reclamar dos jovens,por mais pentelhos,chatos,pidões,implicantes e qualquer coisa que fossem,tinham uma visão de mundo que nenhum deles tinha,uma visão pura. Ninguém ali tinha sofrido mais do que eles,viveram a vida toda presos,não era de se esperar que antes de serem definitivamente engaiolados fossem aproveitar suas ultimas chances de provar o sabor da liberdade,antes de terem que ficar eternamente presos em um santuário na mata fechada,servindo a um deus doidivanas e uma deusa doente...irônico mesmo,possuir tanto poder para no fim morrer por motivos egoístas,a vida deles era uma existência diferente de qualquer outra,_especial_-

_**Na Van Com Shigure(E Kiki)-------------------------------------------------------------------------**__(N/A:isso daria um nome de filme XD)_

Kiki:Então...pra onde chefe?

Shigure:-rindo- bairro nobre da cidade mizinfi!

Kiki:Seu rico!

Shigure:Eu nada,Daniele e Ryen-sama!!!

Kiki:É duro ser sustentado por deuses ricos não?

Shigure:E como é trabalhar pro Apollo?

Kiki:Simples,ele vive no monte Olimpo,quando tem vontade,nos manda fazer coisas como assassinar pessoas e blá³

Shi:Desde quando você se tornou um menino tão malvado?

Kiki:-dirigindo com um olhar sério- não é...isso.

Shi:Não precisa ficar chateado pelo que eu disse...mas Kiki,você não veio só por visitar não é?

Kiki:Você não perde detalhe algum não?

Shi:é o meu trabalho.

Kiki:Shigure...tem muito mais coisa por vir.

Shi:Olha,eu não sou burro tá? Vire nessa rua depois atravessa a avenida,vire a terceira direita,quarta a esquerda,número trezentos e três.

Kiki:Tá. Shigure,você é um sádico.

Shi:Não,sou apenas alguém querendo sobreviver. _"Eu sou desprezível..."_

Kiki:Você não dá o mínimo valor as pessoas não?

Shi:Por que deveria? São todos tão "sádicos" quanto eu.

Kiki:Shigure,por que você só vê o lado mal?

Shi:Não sou que vejo ele,eu vejo a realidade.

Kiki:-freia na frente do número trezentos e três- Uau...

**-Humilde,de modo algum. **O bairro nobre de Athenas não ficava muito longe do santuário,descendo aquela colina havia uma pequena vila e mais uma meia hora até a entrada de Athenas de fato e uns quilômetros mais adianta,o bairro nobre da cidade,onde estavam apenas mansões. Aquela não era diferente,possuía um muro alto com enormes portões de barras douradas na frente,com detalhes dos trezes signos chineses,a casa seguia o estilo grego,bege/cor de creme que ia até o ocre,com pilastras,um jardim que parecia a floresta amazônica,ô coisa clássica viu,gente rica é um porre.-

Kiki:Tá né...que ignorância!

Shi:Faço o que posso...-vasculhando os bolsos- dê uma buzinada que o chofer vem estacionar...

Kiki:Chofer?-dá uma buzinada-

Shi:Claro,tá pensando o que? Que ia entrar pelo jardim? Vamos descer...-sai do carro-

Kiki:Nossa...-choramingando- eu nunca vou ser rico assim...

Shi:Quem pode pode né...me dá essa chave aqui!

Kiki:-entrega a chave a contragosto- hunf...só por que eu sou pobre.

Shi:Pobre com cartão de crédito sem limites né...

Kiki:Detalhes meros detalhes...Apollo nem...

Shi:_Urusai baka!_(Cala a boca,idiota) Trinity-san! Que bom que chegou..!

**-Naquele momento,**havia chegado um rapaz esguio,usava uma espécie de uniforme de chofer mas sem o quepe tradicional,a beleza dele era inegável,os olhos vermelho-sangue brilhavam em uma espécie de brilho frio,seus cabelos negros iam até os ombros,presos em um rabo de cavalo meio desleixado,ele tinha deixado a camisa e a blusa do uniforme propositalmente abertos nos primeiros botões,com um sorriso quase cínico ele pegou as chaves das mãos de Shigure,fazendo uma meia reverencia.-

Trinity:Também fico contente em estar de volta,senhor Shigure.

Shigure:Ora vamos,sem formalidades,esse é Kiki,um amigo meu de infância!

**-O jovem chofer estendeu a mão para Kiki,**que retribuiu,parecia hipnotizado pela beleza do rapaz mas era algo em especial que tinha lhe chamado a atenção,uma corrente de ouro vermelho com quatro pingentes dos símbolos do carteado(Copas,Ouros,Paus,Espadas),aquela corrente o intrigara,o rapaz o encarava de modo estranho,Kiki pode sentir,até ser puxado por Shigure para entrar,enquanto o outro saía com o carro.-

Shi:Algum problema Kiki?

Kiki:Que?

Shi:Você está bem?

**-Perguntava Shigure,**enquanto percorriam o caminho de pedra que levava até a entrada da mansão,Kiki se sentia desconfortável apenas não se lembrava o por que,deveria ser o dia cansativo de ficar tomando conta dos amigos mais novos.Chegaram na imensa porta de carvalho com entalhes em marfim,Shigure tocou o interfone e logo se encontravam no hall da casa,decorada com os mais riquíssimos detalhes de modo japonês,coisa de Shigure mesmo.Tiraram os sapatos no hall,Kiki sentiu o carpete macio sob os pés mas algo ainda lhe incomodava até que saiu de sua cabeça. Acompanhado de Shigure dirigiu-se até a sala e viu uma cena inesperada.-

**-Um garoto de cabelos compridos,**de cor vermelho-sangue que caiam até a metade das costas mas estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo desleixado,possuía olhos bicolores(direito é verde-água e o esquerdo é roxo) e meio puxados,usava um pijama obviamente,uma calça folgada azul e uma camiseta branca igualmente folgada e estava sentado em um dos sofás e ao seu lado uma garota de cabelos igualmente vermelho-sangue um pouco mais compridos e repicados que o do garoto,era bonita a usava uma camisola de seda perolada quase transparente,de alcinhas,que permitia ver,nas costas dela,a tatuagem das pequenas asas que ela possuía,os dois estavam sentados ali,ela tinha a cabeça baixa e ele parecia falar algo ininteligível até que notaram a presença de Shigure e Kiki,a garota se levantou e foi quase correndo ao encontro de Shigure,pulando para o abraçar,ele a aparou no ar ainda,segurando-a.-

Shi:Nossa,fiz tanta falta assim?

Chris:Para ela,sim.

Sophie:Shiiigureeee...por que voltou tão tarde?!

Shi:Ora,não tenho o direito de ir me divertir,boneca?

Sophie:Sim! Mas poderia ao menos ter avisado,seu malvado!

Shi:Eu estava...ocupado...hehe

Sophie:Com a Kanabi não é?! 

Chris:Algum problema com Kanabi,_poupeé_?

Sophie:Todo! Não gosto dela!

Chris:Eu pelo contrário,acho que a senhorita Kanabi é...bonita.

Shi:ótimo,mas guarde sua opinião para si Christopher!

Chris:Ciumento!

Shi:Sim,eu sou!

Kiki:errrr...

Shi:Ah sim...Christopher,Sophie,esse é Kiki um amigo de infância meu,Kiki,esses são Christopher e Sophie,meus protegidos,caso queria saber eles ainda não tem armadura,Sophie é a minha vaquinha não é Sô? E Chris é o frango...

Chris:Galo!

Shi:Galo,Frango,Peru...tanto faz!

Kiki:Muito prazer!

Sophie:Muito prazer _monsieur _Kiki!

Kiki:Não é para tanto! Sou apenas um humilde cavaleiro da Coroa do sol...-faz cara de safado-

Sophie:Caracas! Qual sua armadura? –olhos brilhando-

Chris:Sophie! Educação sista!

Kiki:Tudo bem Christopher! Eu sou o cavaleiro de Vento Norte!

Shi:Completando,o único antes de Apollo,depois diz que é humilde!

Kiki:Bem,comparando os quatro cavaleiros principais da Coroa do Sol,sim,sou.

Shi:Não perguntei!

Chris:Tá tá,Shigure dá licença que agora que você chegou eu vou pro meu quarto.

Sophie:Espera!

**-Aquela foi uma das cenas mais estranhas que Kiki já presenciara,**Christopher já estava ao pé da grande escada que ficava na sala quando Sophie o chamou,a garota tinha se virado para chama-lo mas estava longe,na parede oposta a da grande lareira havia uma enorme janela com a cortina fechada,a barra da cortina se soltou e o fecho pareceu voar contra a cabeça de Christopher,uma enorme bola maciça de madeira,tanto Shigure como Kiki de primeiro pensaram que Chris ia morrer até ver a bola ser repelida e voar de encontro ao sofá,que decolou para trás,antes mesmo de encostar no garoto.-

Kiki:Mas o que aconteceu aqui?!

Sophie:_PARDÓN ME CHRISTOPHER!!!_

Christopher:-toma fôlego- nossa _poupée_...queria me matar?!

Sophie:_Pardón,pardón_...eu juro que foi sem querer!

Shi:Tudo bem,tudo bem...depois eu peço para colocarem no lugar,Sophie controle suas emoções,sim?

Kiki:Ahn...poderes?

Shi:Campo de força –aponta pro Chris- e ímpetos emocionais incontroláveis que mudam o movimento dos objetos ao redor –aponta pra Sophie-

Kiki:Uh...

Shi:É simples,as emoções dela controlam o que quer que esteja ao redor.

Kiki:Que medo...

Chris:Posso ir dormir?

Shi:Já?

Chris:Uhun.

Shi:Pode...

Sophie:Eu vou...

Shi:Trocar essa camisola ¬¬

Sophie:uhn?

Shi:Tá transparente,vai ficar andando pela casa com isso? Tá quase pelada!

Sophie:Oras vamos! Deixe de ser chato macaquinho!

Shi:Mas temos visita!

Sophie:Kiki pode olhar o que quiser,o que é bonito é para ser visto! Além do mais,não estou com nenhuma roupa indecente E só uma única pessoa poderá ter meu coração e por isso,agora eu vou ver tevê! –saindo-

Chris:Ora essa!

Shi:Essa garota...

Kiki:-rindo- ela tem uma personalidade bastante forte não tem?

Shi:E como,só me dá dor de cabeça...

Chris:Bem,agora eu vou subir Shigure,qualquer coisa me chame!-começa a subir as escadas-

Shi:Christopher!

Chris:sim? –para e vira-

Shi:Você está bem?

Chris:...sim eu...eu estou bem. Boa noite!

**-O garoto subiu as escadas quase correndo,**dando de costas para os dois rapazes no andar de baixo,sumindo das vistas deles ele quase correu pelo corredor,escuro de luzes apagadas. Podia ver a janela no fim do corredor,com apenas um dos vitrais abertos,a cortina branca com seus pequenos detalhes em dourado ondulava-se suavemente ao sabor do vento,quase como se o convidasse a ir até lá. E ele foi,andava agora a passos suaves,sua cabeça parecia vazia,sem nada,ele não fazia barulho ao andar. Abriu o outro vitral,sentando-se no parapeito da janela,soltando os cabelos que iam e vinham no mesmo movimento das cortinas,ele podia ver as luzes da cidade,gradualmente acendendo e apagando e fechou os olhos,num meio sorriso quase irônico,sentindo a brisa passar. Aquela hora as coisas já estavam meio gélidas,estava tão centrado em seus pensamentos,tão profundamente mergulhado no mar de duvidas e incertezas que se tomou de uma leve surpresa ao sentir alguns dedos percorrerem por sua face,acariciando-o. Aqueles dedos compridos,finos e alvos,pertenciam a um rapaz comprido,esguio e alvo,de cabelos pretos que já não estavam mais presos,seus olhos vermelhos pareciam refletir o cabelo do outro,sentado no parapeito a sua frente.-

-Aqui e agora não...

-Por que não? Sente vergonha de mim?

**-Redargüiu o outro,**com voz rouco. O ruivo virou a face,encarando serenamente o rapaz de cabelos negros que estava visivelmente contrariado,puxou o braço deste,virando-se no peitoral da janela,como se pedisse para que ele se sentasse mas ele não se sentou e como resposta,o puxou de volta,quase fazendo com que caísse de costas mas o segurando,para que ficasse de pé.-

-Vergonha nenhuma mas de raiva,não precisa querer me jogar no chão.

-Engraçadinho.

-Você sabe que se formos pegos,teremos problemas.

-Não vamos ser pegos,os outros estão ocupados e além do mais,a ruivinha está dormindo feito pedra,bons sonhos para ela...

-Ryan..!

-Não me chame assim,eu não gosto. Calma eu não fiz nada mas o sono dela parecia agitado,eu só dei uma forcinha para acalmar.

-Por que?

-Por que se ela não dormir direito,você não dormiria e isso seria extremamente desagradável.

-Só você mesmo...está com cheiro de bebida,fumaça,sangue e...rosas.

-Não se preocupe,não movi um dedo sequer.

-Claro que me preocupo afinal...a deusa da beleza e do amor...

**-Aquele tom de voz era definitivamente irônico,**não somente irônico mas havia algo a mais nele,uma espécie de ressentimento,um sentimento doloroso,uma pontada de desespero. Ciúmes talvez? Bem,se fosse,Christopher não ia demonstrar,ele apenas afastara sua face da do outro,que o encarava com olhos vermelhos brilhantes,no escuro e pôs-se a caminhar no corredor mas foi parado por um par de braços fortes,que o abraçavam por trás,impedindo que movesse sequer os braços.-

-Que coisa...logo você fazer essa ceninha Chris?

-Não estamos na frente de ninguém e algo que eu não suporto é ser o _outro._

-Pelos deuses,você é o que,uma criança ou um cavaleiro?!

-Fale baixo idiota!

-Não me enche,eu já disse que a ruiva tá ferrada no sono e os outros dois estão ocupados demais para sequer pensar em subir aqui!

-Hunpf...

-Christopher,Chris...

-Isso é errado...

-E desde quando eu faço o que é certo?

-Você não,mas eu sim! Onde eu estava com a cabeça...

-Quer dizer que eu sou um erro pra você?!

**-O rapaz de cabelos negros,**empurrou Christopher contra a parede,com seus braços acima dos ombros dele,prendendo-o. Seu olhar era um misto de cinismo e raiva,ele parecia extremamente transtornado e seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam.-

-Trinity,eu preciso mesmo te responder isso?

-Sim! Se tudo que você me disse for verdade,sim!

-Você não é um erro. Erro é o que estamos fazendo,é errado.

-Por que? Ninguém sabe...

-Trinity! Você trabalha como mercenário,é um ladrão internacional e mata pessoas,trabalha para uma deusa maluca que quer dominar o mundo,nossos anteriores tinham uma guerra tão selvagem que já chegou a comprometer o mundo,somos tão poderosos que podemos faze-lo e eu sou do outro lado! Sou seu _**inimigo!!!**_

**-Christopher contornava a face **transtornada de Trinity com os dedos até dar ênfase a ultima palavra,virando a face. Era muita coisa para a cabeça dele...coisa demais...-

-Eu não me importo!

-Ryan...nós não poderemos evitar a guerra que está por vir...

-Eu sei...

-Mas e se...tivermos que lutar um contra o outro?

-Por um momento que seja,pare de pensar no futuro...pense no agora.

**-Ele falara aquilo com um olhar realmente sincero,não era um olhar mal,**e sem lhe dar a chance de resposta,colou seus lábios aos dele,a principio quase forçando o beijo mas o ruivo estava acostumado com a quase "brutalidade" que Trinity tinha,voraz mas ao mesmo tempo 'delicado',Trinity era a última pessoa que Christopher imaginara que entraria em sua vida. Dando mais espaço para a língua do mais velho explorar sua boca,sabia que não adiantaria em nada tentar afasta-lo mas puxou os dois braços dele,trocando de posição,não era mais alto mas apoiou suas mãos no ombro deste,fazendo ficar com o corpo a sua altura,tateando a parede com a mão direita,empurrando-o pelo ombro com a esquerda,achou o que estava procurando,a maçaneta. Claro,se abrisse a porta derrubaria Trinity com tudo dentro do quarto e quem disse que perderia essa chance? E assim o fez,girando a maçaneta de cristal e fazendo com que o rapaz que o beijava caísse de costas quase realizando uma cambalhota pra dentro do quarto espaçoso e escuro.-

-FICOU LOUCO?!

-Pssst...fale baixo! Mesmo que estejam ocupados não quer dizer que não ouçam gritos!

-Ficou louco? Queria que eu quebrasse o pescoço?!

-Seria uma boa...

**-Ele sorriu maliciosamente,**fitando Trinity que caíra embolado no chão e o encarava com raiva e confuso. Trinity se levantou enquanto Chris,olhando no corredor,fechou a porta e trancou,com a chave igualmente de cristal que ficava sempre na fechadura. O quarto era grande,no lugar de uma janela possuía uma sacada e parecia maior ainda pelo fato de haver somente um criado-mudo ao lado de uma enorme cama de casal,um armário embutido na parede,o piso de madeira,um tapete ao lado da cama,um suporte para tevê(com tevê,dãr) na parede,era um quarto realmente grande,a vidraça que era a porta da sacada era "encoberta" por uma simples cortina cor-de-creme. Quando finalmente virou-se para Trinity mal teve tempo de ver que ele não estava lá e sentiu novamente o corpo dele contra o seu mas desta vez ele estava de costas e Trinity o segurava contra a porta(que era o que estava a sua frente) abraçando-o com uma mão na cintura e a outra mão apoiada na porta,para que não batesse o rosto,tirando a mão da porta Trinity afastou os cabelos de Christopher da nuca e deslizava lentamente a boca pela nuca do rapaz,dando pequenas mordiscadas entre beijinhos e aquilo já causava arrepios em Chris,que corou ao sentir a mão dele deslizar para baixo da camiseta do pijama e por causa do rapaz "em sua nuca".-

-Você fica me fazendo de idiota...mas idiota eu não sou...

-Você sabe que eu não penso assim...

-Sei?

-Não aja assim comigo,sabe como sou,Ryan.

-Caramba,pare de me chamar pelo primeiro nome,Christopher!

**-O rapaz mais velho **puxou Chris pela cintura,fazendo-o se virar,encurvado sobe o peso do outro e encostado na porta,Christopher o encarava com a face meio ruborizada e com os olhos brilhantes,não era a toa que eram amantes...-

_**Flash-back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_-Uma vida que perde seu sentido...é uma mera existência._

_-Por que?_

_-Nós vivemos com um propósito. Não morremos até alcançar este propósito ou perde-lo. Este é o sentido de nossa existência,o propósito._

_-Mas por que..._

_-Eu luto por alguém...alguém que me deu um propósito de existir. Que me fez útil..._

_-Mesmo que essa sua utilidade não sirva para nada?_

_-Como assim? Como você pode falar desse modo do jeito que está?_

_**-Com o próprio Shigure dizia,**__"É só eu virar as costas um momento que vocês já aprontam..."__ e realmente,naquela tarde,alguns dias antes de mudarem-se para a Grécia,Shigure tivera que ir ao Brasil para terminar de acertar o que precisava com os deuses,deixando Christopher e Sophie sozinhos. Moravam na Inglaterra no condado de Cheshire ,Shigure os treinara desde antes de ser cavaleiro,naquele dia mais especificamente Sophie tinha ido a uma competição e só voltaria no dia seguinte,deixando Christopher solitário em casa. Quando voltava das compras que fizera e andava tranquilamente pelo caminho que sempre fazia,uma simples estrada de terra que passava por entre os campos bem cuidados,num dia um pouco ensolarado ele fora surpreendido por um rapaz.-_

_**-Alto,esguio,de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos,**__usava uma armadura platinada que lhe contornava o corpo com curvas suaves(sem ser quadrada),uma das ombreiras era um coração,do mesmo metal platinado,o peito encoberto pela mesma armadura,possuía entalhes,como se fosse feita em finas camadas de folhas de papel platinadas. A armadura possuía aquelas compridas botas que iam até mais da metade das coxas,poderia parecer uma armadura até feminina mas combinava perfeitamente com o corpo esguio do rapaz. O braço direito era completamente protegido pelas longas luvas da armadura,sem dedos e sem a ombreira,que era no outro braço,sendo este nu,exceto pela parte da armadura que parecia proteger seu cotovelo. E por ultimo,aquilo que lembrava uma tiara,contrastava nos cabelos negros do rapaz com o detalhe de um único coração vermelho,feito em pedraria de rubi,que ficava na lateral direita da tiara,quase no rosto dele,era realmente uma veste bonita.mas não menos poderosa.-_

_**-Ela fora surpreendido e atacado pelo rapaz,**__que com um golpe atingira-o desprevenido,a luta não durara muito já que um cavaleiro contra um aprendiz já ferido não era lá muito difícil não? E assim se encontravam naquela situação,em que o rapaz ruivo tentava entender o que se passara.-_

_-Por que...sua existência está cheia de uma utilidade vazia e depois que eu morrer,você vai atacar minha irmã? E Shigure? E os outros? E depois que eles morrerem? E depois que a tríade dominar? Para que você vai servir? Manter o controle deles sobre o mundo? Não...você não vai servir para nada...e se for derrotado antes? Vai ser como uma arma quebrada...sem propósito._

_-Então você! Por que você treina? Por que vai proteger aqueles deuses? E se morrer tentando? E se falhar? Também será como eu..apenas uma existência !_

_-É...eu sei disso. Mas eu não me importo em ser útil ou não...eu não me importo com as pessoas...eu perdi meu sentido a muito...muito...muito tempo._

_-Então por que você luta?!_

_-Sabe que eu não sei? Quando eu era mais novo,eu era considerado um filho bastardo sabe? Um filho fora do casamento de meu pai,eu era "o outro",tinha a mesma idade de Sophie,que pelos meus cálculos você deve conhecer. E bem,nosso crescimento foi muito atribulado,eu e ela nunca tivemos sequer conhecimento da existência um do outro mas quando nosso pai morreu a mãe de Sophie,que era a atual mulher dele e minha mãe já se conheciam e tinham uma grande briga,sobre a questão da herança. Quando o velho morreu foi que eu conheci Soph,no funeral. Belo lugar para conhecer uma irmã não? Nós éramos pequenos,devíamos ter uns cinco anos,claro,já estávamos destinados a ser cavaleiros,nossas famílias sabiam disso e juntando a questão da herança com a morte do velho e isso que atormentava a todos,bem,num belo dia eles apenas juntaram eu e Sophie,queriam saber quem tinha "o sangue ruim" me julgaram pelos meus olhos mas Sophie me defendeu...e olhe que ela tinha sofrido tanto quanto eu pela competitividade de nossas mães.Naquele dia,Soph tinha me defendido mas agora a fúria sem motivo deles estava voltada contra nós...não controlávamos nossos poderes e habilidades na época então eu só me lembro de eu mesmo ter destruído meu propósito de vida...matando-os. Pois é,eu não calo mesmo a boca,por que estou te contando isso? Não sei bem o por que mas minha vida não é um livro fechado e não tenho nada a esconder. Pra mim tanto faz o que você acha mas agora eu percebo,o quanto tempo do meu propósito de vida eu desperdicei perdendo com você aqui,enquanto minha vida se esvai aos poucos,escorrendo junto de meu sangue..._

_-Bem...chega a ser irônico,somos inimigos mas estamos aqui,conversando calmamente enquanto eu tenho minhas mãos no teu pescoço e está com uma ferida mortal...incrível,você foi muito bem treinado,meus parabéns ao seu mestre,pena que não foi bem treinado o suficiente para sair vivo daqui._

_-Acho que ele ficará encantado quando eu disser isso a ele..._

_-Estás surdo? Eu disse que não sairá vivo daqui!_

_-Tem certeza?! Acho que minha sorte está começando a mudar! FIRE CLAWS!!!_

_**-Aquilo fora tão repentino**__ que Trinity não tivera tempo de revidar e também pelo fato de estar extremamente acostumado com golpes poderosos de longa distancia,suas mãos estavam no pescoço do rapaz,que tinha um profundo corte que ia do peito até as costas,sangrava muito e ficara quase parado ao longo de tudo. Claro que tentara revidar mas fora pego em tanta surpresa que apenas tivera conseguido apanhar do mercenário de cabelos negros. Mas naquele momento o jogo se invertia,as mãos de Chris que seguravam os braços de Trinity ganharam poderosas e compridas garras de fogo,cortando e cauterizando,impedindo a reação instantânea do cavaleiro até que ele se deu conta de que o cosmo do garoto havia explodido de tal maneira que ele percebera,se o deixasse viver para se tornar cavaleiro...quem sabe.-_

_**-Desviou de certo modo,**__quase como se estivesse brincando com ele. Sabia que o garoto não agüentaria muito tempo domando o fogo,ou se queimaria ou teria que desistir de lutar e então,acabaria com aquilo.-_

_-Tem certeza que sua sorte está mudando? Só se for para pior! Sabe moleque,você tem potencial e se sobreviver,sinto por sua irmãzinha que nunca o verá!_

_**-Com aquele comentário irônico,**__quase sádico ressoou na cabeça de Christopher,as garras de fogo,que Ryan imaginava que consumiriam muito cosmo e diminuiriam pelo contrário,aumentaram e Chris o fitou,um pouco distante pelo pulo que Trinity havia dado para se livrar das garras que nem haviam arranhado a armadura. O ruivo o encarava,com um sorriso quase puro,sincero de verdade,talvez naquele momento algo tenha mexido internamente com Trinity.-_

_**-Era sua primeira missão,**__como cavaleiro. Nada muito difícil,se livrar do aprendiz de galo e de sua irritante irmã mais nova,eles em breve estariam a caminho da Grécia junto do professorzinho macaco.Ele imaginava que o rapaz fosse bom,afinal,galo a armadura de um dos signos mais poderosos e influentes mas o tempo que passou observando os dois pôde perceber que talvez não fosse tanta coisa assim,estava acostumado com o marasmo,as coisas metódicas sem lidar com o elemento surpresa,era o que pensava.-_

_**-Azar o dele,**__por que no momento em que se perdeu nos olhos profundos do rapaz,Trinity sentiu sua barriga ser atingida por um pé,contra a armadura não faria nada se não fosse a força somada com as garras de fogo que também saiam do pé do garoto.Não fosse isso,as garras "grudaram" no abdome do cavaleiro e o aprendiz apenas girou a perna,Trinity tentou segura-lo,para que o forçasse a encarar e assim poder fazer o que fazia melhor,mas se não o encarasse não poderia fazer nada além de criar ilusões imateriais. Não conseguiu segurar a perna de Chris,sendo que já um de seus braços estava arranhado não conseguiu evitar de ser chutado para trás e em seguida receber o golpe do rapaz na cabeça,certamente seria fatiado se não tivesse desviado.Trinity sorria maldosamente,por um instante ele encarou o rapaz,aquele olho verde dele...por alguns momentos ele perdeu a noção da realidade,o próprio golpe psíquico dele voltara-se contra ele! Só podia ser aquele olho verde...ele chegara a conclusão antes de sentir algo colidir contra seu corpo e ser tragado violentamente de volta a realidade,antes de tudo apagar.-_

_**-Quando abriu os olhos ele não sabia onde estava,**__sabia que estava deitado,em um lugar macio e confortável e que possuía o teto claro,na mesma hora tentou sentar-se mas sentiu uma dor terrível que em anos de treinamento não tinha sentido nunca na vida e a dor não permitiu que sentasse e ele sentiu uma mão suave tocar seu peito,empurrando-o para trás e então viu aquele sorriso novamente e em uma ação quase que instintiva,fechara suas mãos sobre o pescoço do dono daquele sorriso,que nem por um segundo murchara.Suas mãos,suas costa,cada centímetro de seu corpo latejava e doía mas ele simplesmente já não entendia mais nada.- _

_-Vamos fique deitado...uh...você sofreu um acidente feio aí...ao menos vejo que já está bastante disposto a me matar,isso é bom para quem esteve dormindo por uma semana..._

_-UMA SEMANA?! Ugh..._

_-Vamos não berre,só vai piorar..._

_-O que...aconteceu? Por que você..?_

_-Enquanto lutávamos Sophie saiu mais cedo do clube,resolveu me fazer uma surpresa e cortou caminho,como completou dezoito há pouco tempo mas já ganhou um carro ela estava treinando quando nos viu lutar,você estava meio...hun.."desligado" e ela passou com o carro por cima de você._

_-..._

_-Bem eu não sei muito bem o que dizer a não ser pedir desculpas pela minha irmã._

_-Você...não faz idéia...do quão patético isso é._

_-Ah faço,um cavaleiro de Rank-S ser atropelado sem mais nem menos por uma garotinha insana com um volante nas mãos,eu imagino._

_-Não faz idéia...mas eu não me lembro de ouvir o carro..._

_-Nem poderia,ao tentar me iludir eu voltei seu golpe contra você de certo modo então você não poderia saber se estava dormindo ou não e por isso não viu._

_-...por que...você não me deixou morrer..?_

_-Eu não vou dizer que você feria o mesmo,duvido muito. Eu te ajudei por simples motivos,minha viagem foi um pouco atrasada e Shigure ainda não voltou,minha irmã interrompeu nossa lua e isso eu não admito que meu inimigo morra numa luta comigo que não seja pelas minhas mãos e além do mais...não interessa se você é meu inimigo ou não,você é diferente dos outros babacas,tem um cérebro aí dentro. Agora descanse um pouco e não tire o soro,foi muito difícil explicar para a enfermeira o por que de você não poder ir ao hospital..._

_-Minha armadura..._

_-Impossível ela ter se danificado né,você realmente deve ser um bom cavaleiro...ela ficou te "esperando" no pedestal lá na sala..._

_-Você é estranho sabia? Eu poderia te matar aqui e agora..._

_-Poderia,eu sei. Mas nas suas condições eu re-avaliaria isso. Eu estou em perfeito estado físico,atento a você e tem uma outra tão poderosa quanto eu nesta casa,seus inimigos. Já você,está deitado numa cama com uma concussão,sete costelas quebradas,um tornozelo fraturado,vejamos...acho que estou em vantagem_

_-Engraçadinho._

_-Mesmo que sejamos inimigos,você entende por que te salvei?_

_-Filho da..._

_-Mãe. E do pai também. Eu não sou tão burro assim sabe?_

_-Tanto faz,eu quero sair dessa cama logo. Pelos deuses...quando Afrodite souber disto..._

_-Ela não vai saber. Ninguém sequer vai notar a sua falta._

_-Você é louco..._

_-Uma carta a mais,uma a menos...não fará diferença,contanto que existam cartas o suficiente para continuar a jogar..._

_-Onde exatamente quer chegar?_

_-Nossa,eu achei que você seria mais rebelde e não seria tão polido assim,caramba!_

_-Nunca te comentaram que as aparências enganam? Como você disse estou em desvantagem e..._

_-E..?_

_-Eu admito a derrota,satisfeito?_

_-Estamos parecendo velhos amigos conversando..._

_-Não encare isso como amizade ou qualquer mostra de afeição pois quando eu sair daqui..._

_-Já sei,já esperava. Vai tentar me matar a todo custo por que eu te derrotei,tá bom to sabendo._

_-Mas eu continuo sem entender por que você me ajudou e não tentou me matar._

_-Olha,você pode ser um mercenário sem moral mas eu sou um aprendiz de cavaleiro bem educado e prestativo,serve essa desculpa?_

_-Errrr...não._

_-Hunf...eu não sei por que te ajudei,por isso..._

_-Eu sei que sou bonito está bem? Sabe,não é nenhum pecado ser tentado aos desejos carnais..._

_-Hehe,sem noção. Olha,simplesmente eu te salvei,dá pra deixar de lado que somos cavaleiros e finja que você é uma pessoa normal que foi salvo por um garoto,pronto,tá ótimo...melhor que ninguém além de nós saiba disso senão mandarão outros cavaleiros pra te matar e bem...no seu estado..._

_-Eu só não me conformo com isso...aliás,por que eu estou conversando com você?! Pirralho detestável!!!_

_-Que cara mais doido...bem,te explicando. Simples,eu voltei seu golpe hipnótico contra você mesmo,o que você tentou fazer comigo não foi me hipnotizar e me fazer perder a noção da realidade? Então,eu só fiz você usar o golpe em você. Simples,naquela hora você era um humano normal...dãããr._

_-..._

_-Teria sido uma batalha realmente divertida,não fosse a intrometida da Sophie..._

_-É mas agora estou em divida com você._

_-Ah é? Que coisa..._

_-O que você...quer?_

_-Posso pedir que me deixe em paz?_

_-Não._

_-Então...depois nós nos acertamos._

_**-Ele deu um sorriso quase malicioso **__e saiu do quarto,encostando a porta e Trinity sentiu a brisa bater,ele tinha aberto a janela. Não eram apenas ferimentos que iam mantê-lo ali,concentrara seu cosmo apenas para curar os mais profundos afinal dor não era nada demais.Levantou-se,estava apenas com sua calça mas estava limpo...abriu o armário e pegou a primeira camisa que viu,era um pouco apertado para ele,afinal era maior mas servira-lhe. Deu um sorriso sarcástico,olhando para a porta.-_

_-Valeu._

_**-E pulou pela janela,**__aquilo realmente tinha sido estranho...um cavaleiro atropelado,era só o que faltava. A urna de copas,platinada parecia aguardar-lhe do lado de fora da casa e o rapaz só fez pega-l,sem olhar para trás. Sabia que com toda certeza voltariam a se encontrar e na próxima,ou o mataria ou morreria.-_

_**-Mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.-**_

_**Flash Back Off-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

-Chris..?

-Ã?

-Você pareceu se desligar por um instante...

-Desculpe,tava me lembrando de umas coisas...

-Boas ou ruins? Por que se forem ruins eu vou beliscar você...

-Isso depende...

-Depende do que?

-Foi bom ou ruim quando nos conhecemos?

-Ah seu!

-Ai! Por que me beliscou sua besta?!

-Respeito comigo!

-Tá mas por que me beliscou?!!!

-Sei lá,deu vontade!

-Ah seu!!!

-Aiii! Não me belisca ruivo!!!

-Solta meu cabelo senão puxo o seu!!!

-Puxa que eu te mordo!

-Ai não me morde!!!

-Mas você tá puxando o meu cabelo seu...maconheiro!

-...Christopher...

-Tá...essa foi péssima.

**-Eles riram,**Trinity tinha empurrado Chris para a cama mas os dois estavam mais rolando pela cama do que outra coisa.Trinity puxava o cabelo de Chris e mordia seu braço,o mesmo braço que puxava o cabelo de Trinity,os dois estavam numa posição meio...estranha. Trinity soltou o cabelo de Chris e parou de mordê-lo,puxando-o de modo que Christopher ficasse debaixo dele e sorriu maliciosamente.-

-Hun...que tal nos divertirmos um pouquinho?

**-Chris o olhou com reprovação **e soltou um muxoxo de discordância,virando o rosto e puxando o rapaz que se encontrava acima dele para um quase abraço forçado.-

-Tá tarde e eu tenho aula amanhã...

-Aahn...para de ser chato!!! Você mal tem tido tempo pra mim!

-Quem é o mais velho aqui? Você parece criança...

-Mas é verdade Chris!

-Eu sei,eu sei não me culpe...mas é que...bem você sabe...

-Desculpa...

-É estranho não é..?

-O que?

-Na frente de todos somos inimigos mortais mas de verdade...

-De verdade eu te amo e nenhuma deusa oxigenada vai me impedir de ficar com você!

-Hun...Trinity eu não quero lutar de novo com você...

-E não vai,não que eu não sei que não somos bons cavaleiros mas se eu tiver que algum dia lutar com você,prefiro a morte.

-Eu realmente não entendo...como tudo isso pôde ser em apenas seis meses..?

-Você não acredita nos meus sentimentos?

-Até seis meses atrás nem você acreditava.

-Huh...detalhes meros detalhes!!! Você não acredita?!

-E se isso fosse apenas um golpe para poder estar mais perto de me matar..?

-Isso foi medo na sua voz? Olha Chris,se eu quisesse te matar eu já o teria feito e matado Shigure e Sophie de lambujem...

-Okay,okay _I understand..._

-Não fale em inglês comigo…

-_sorry..._

-Chris!!!

-Desculpa,você sabe que quando eu fico nervoso...

**-O rapaz mais velho **se soltou do "abraço" e encarando o ruivo muito de perto apenas sorriu,eles podiam sentir a respiração quente e fria um do outro,selando os lábios em um beijo terno e carinhoso. Era estranho como inimigos evoluíam para amigos e de amigos para algo bem maior. O rapaz mais velho foi puxando o corpo de Chris para a parte de cima da cama e apenas cessou o beijo quando encostou a cabeça em um dos travesseiros fofos dele,segurando o garoto junto de si.-

-Que coisa...quem te visse agora não diria que você é o perfeccionista de sempre,não é _Mr.Freeze_?

-Cala essa sua boca...seu...

-Olha,me respeita!

-Hunf...

-Vai dormir,_neném..._

-Hei!!!

-Tô brincando! Hehe...que cuti,ficou nervoso...-puxa as bochechas-

-Quer morrer?! Me solta!!! Isso dói! Babaca!!!

-auhuhuhuhauauahua...também te amo...

-Hunf...não me enche.

**-O ruivo revirou os olhos **e virou de lado na cama,cruzando os braços e "fazendo bico",recebendo um forte abraço por trás de um certo outro que respirava na sua nuca,causando-lhe arrepios. Não importava quantas vezes eles estivessem juntos,realmente,passavam a maior parte do dia juntos mas cada segundo era como se fosse o último. A relação entre os dois era mais do que arriscada,era impossível e se qualquer um ao menos desconfiasse daquilo,eles estariam mortos. Christopher era um cético,realista,sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e sabia que as conseqüências seriam duras. Trinity era um sádico,tão confuso em relação a sentimentos que os estava aprendendo com alguém que também tinha problemas com isso. Os dois podiam e não eram muita coisa mas que tinham certeza sobre o que sentiam,tinham.-

**-Ficaram em silencio,**até que Trinity ouviu um certo ruivo ressonar,havia dormido. Moveu-se com jeito mas não era preciso,quando Chris dormia,dormia mesmo. Ele ajeitou a roupa que estava um pouco amassada e fitou o rapaz que dormia serenamente,tirando alguns fios de cabelo da face bastante alva dele,sua expressão era calma,quase alegre.Ele abaixou-se,ajoelhando no chão e fitando o ruivo que ressonava.-

-Eu treinei tantos anos...por tanto tempo. Para mostrar que eu era o melhor. Que nada, nunca ficaria no meu caminho. Por que logo alguém,tão fraco como você ficou..? Sua vida é tão frágil...eu poderia tira-la agora...não poderia?

**-Falando sozinho ele **levou as mãos ao pescoço dele,seu olhar não era de pena nem de compaixão mas expressava um brilho diferente. Expressava algo muito maior. Mas tirou as mãos daquele pescoço algo e levou alguns dedos a face do rapaz que dormia. Que nem havia se movido.-

-Não...eu não poderia.

**-Ele se levantou,**silenciosamente ele andou até a porta,destrancando-a e apenas parando um pouco para olhar para trás,sorrindo,fechou a porta devagar,o corredor estava escuro ainda e a sua frente não havia porta mas sim um espelho em formato de septagrama(estrela de sete pontas),ele mesmo se encarou,com aqueles olhos vermelhos.-

-Por que você me viu.

**Continua...**

_**Pó de diamante:Não eu não me referi ao golpe do Hyoga que é baseado em um fenômeno que ocorre nos cometas,basicamente é um pozinho cuja a temperatura varia do zero absoluto a menos mas até hoje ninguém conseguiu medir :D**_

_**ADP:sim eu esqueci nos caps passados...significa Ataque de Pelanca,pra quem nunca assistiu "As Branquelas"(White Chicks) [e não,não é pornô u.ué quando a pessoa dá o famoso chilique 8D **_

_**Gure-nii:Gentem,é tipo 'Shigure,meu irmão...'**_

_**Ô PIIIII (censura) mano,TRINTA E TRÊS PÁGINAS X.X **_

_**DANONE O QUE É ISSO?! –semata-**_

_**Putaquepalovers eu escrevi DEMAIS O.O**_

_**E ó,eu vou parar de responder reviews na fic e responder por PM mesmo,agora que minha net tá boua 8D**_

_**Por isso,se eu não respondi alguma dos caps passados mandem agora que eu respondo n.n**_

_**Ah bem,essa é mais pra Anukka mas serve pros outros,os do caos eu não pedi história pra poder ficar adaptando sacam?**_

_**Se isso incomodou alguém por favor me avise **_

_**Espero que tenham gostado mas nossa,foi difícil postar esse tá meio atrasado mas é que a coisa enrolou um pouco por que eu comecei Ju Jitsu e talz e me quebrei toda...**_

_**Além de ter ficado deprimida essa semana [por que rolou umas coisas do mal -.- eu não queria escrever...até meu beta ficou bravo comigo o.o**_

_**Done: QUERO MATAR UM PERSONA Ò.Ó**_

_**Marcos:NÃO Ò...Ó**_

_**Done: Sim ;.;**_

_**Marcos: -.- vai dormir...**_

_**Done:Sabia que estamos em aula? .-.**_

_**Marcos:D ah é?**_

_**Gente desculpa mesmo a demora e pá e talz mas eu também tenho vida fora da net XD –apanha-**_

_**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado,eu particularmente num gostei mas como eu quase nunca gosto do que eu escrevo isso eu deixo pra vcs XD  
Tipo,esse cap ficou meio (muito) estranho e vocês podem perceber que eu escrevo com uma confusão dos infernos né?**_

_**Bem eu não sei bem o que pretendia fazer,teve uma hora que a inspiração acabou e pá e talz...**_

_**Olha como eu sempre digo,não tirem conclusões precipitadas por que ainda estamos na fase das perguntas acho que mais uns três caps e depois a fase das respostas XD –morre-**_

_**Bem,espero apenas que não me apedrejem XD**_

_**Cuidem-se!**_

_**Kizus**_

_**Danone**_

_**Prévia [pra quem leu até aqui-----------**_

_**She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep**_

_[Ela se senta no seu canto_

_Cantando para ela mesma dormir_

_-Que os deuses te ajudem..._

_-Eu não preciso de ajuda...eu não preciso de ninguém e nem vou precisar._

_**Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep**_

_[Envolvida em todas as promessas_

_Que ninguém parece cumprir_

_-Quem é você?_

_-Na verdade a pergunta é...quem é VOCÊ?_

_**She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away**_

_[Ela não chora mais por si mesma_

_Mais nenhuma lágrima a enxugar_

_-Ele me lembra as ondas...cada vez que você tenta chegar perto ele se afasta._

_**Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing**_

_[Somente diários de páginas vazias_

_Sentimentos que se perderam_

_Mas ela vai cantar_

_-Eu..._

_-Não precisa dizer nada. Eu já estou de partida._

_**Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams**_

_[Até tudo queimar_

_Enquanto todos gritam_

_Queimando suas mentiras_

_Queimando meus sonhos_

_-É mentira! Você está me enganando...como sempre._

_-Eu não estou mentindo. Se você observar bem..._

_**All of this faith  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns**_

_[Toda esse fé  
E toda essa dor  
Eu vou queimar  
Como minha raiva ordena  
Até tudo queimar_

_-Eu não vou desistir!!!_

_-Por que?_

_-Por que esse é o meu jeito de ser!_

_**Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade**_

_[Andando pela vida sem ser notada_

_Sabendo que ninguém se importa_

_Muito consumida em sua máscara_

_-A vida é cruel,você queria o que?_

_-Queria que...eles pudessem ser felizes..._

_-Eles quem?_

_**No one sees her there  
And still she sings**_

_[Ninguém vê ela lá_

_Mas ela ainda canta_

_-Tudo bem...quando você quiser,eu ainda vou estar aqui._

_-Obrigado..._

_-Não precisa me agradecer...você sabe que é verdade._

_-E isso pra mim já é tudo._

_**Till everything burns  
Watching it all fade away...  
While everyone screams  
Watching it all fade away...**_

_[Até tudo queimar  
Vendo tudo desaparecer  
Enquanto todos gritam  
Vendo tudo desaparecer_

_-Por que sonhos são...e sempre serão,apenas sonhos._

_**-Everything Burns/Ben Moody.**_

_**[Sim,isso foi um ataque do nada,não tentem entender,eu sei que ficou tosco mas deu vontade :B**_


End file.
